Goals To Accomplish
by NineTailedDisaster
Summary: As the Akatsuki prepare to capture Naruto, Naruto, still feeling distraught about Sasuke, decides to seek out Orochimaru for power and take Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches. And what of the Akatsuki? Read to find out! Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Disappearance**

"If we wish to capture Naruto before he gets any stronger, we need to capture him now." Pain said

"Will it be easy? As weak as he may look, he can harness the strength of the Nine-Tails at his own will." Itachi said

"I'm sure it will. Even with the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, we have more jutsu and general skill than he does now." Kisame said

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? That host sure is lively. He's unlike any other I've ever seen. Gaara's not like that. But why him? To be Hokage? No. It's something else." Sasori said

"It doesn't matter now, master Sasori. We just capture him and get it over with. How hard could it be?" Deidara boasted

For some reason, Naruto was angry back at the leaf village. Angry that Sasuke left the village. He wasn't strong enough to bring him back, and he hated it. Hated it.

As a matter of fact, Naruto wasn't really strong at all. He always relied on the Nine-Tailed Fox when he was in dire straits.

"I kept asking myself why Sasuke left…and I realized in time I didn't have the strength to persuade him to come back." Naruto thought

It was all the same, every single time. Jiraiya was always writing his perverted novels, doing research, or just away from the leaf village. And Kakashi, he was always on missions, or just reading that "book" of his.

He didn't care anymore. He decided he would go to Orochimaru, to seek power, the same way Sasuke had. He wasn't strong enough to handle anything by himself. It was always the Nine-Tailed Fox that did his dirty work and gave him chakra whenever he needed it most. That was the truth.

This time, he won't need the Nine-Tails. He'll get power without the demon. He didn't need Jiraiya or Kakashi, either. If they didn't train him seriously, then he didn't need them.

He didn't even know why he had them as senseis. Naruto had never been able to find a normal trainer, except for Iruka. But he was probably as strong as Naruto, so what could he teach him? Besides, that was back in the academy. That was all in the past.

Nighttime fell over the horizon. He packed his things, took a last look of Team 7 when they were still together, closed the door to his apartment, and jumped from tree to tree, reaching the exit of the leaf village.

He remembered the time Sakura tried to persuade Sasuke not to leave the village. He promised it to her once he had obtained his power from Orochimaru, he would kill him and take back Sasuke.

"That's a promise, Sakura." Naruto thought as he left the village toward his goal

By morning, he had reached the land of rice fields. He wished to obtain power to keep his promise, for Sakura. When he obtained his power, Sasuke would be back in leaf, no doubt about it.

By noon, he had miraculously reached Orochimaru's base. There it was. Sasuke was somewhere in there, with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto? I haven't seen him at all, not even at the ramen bar." Sakura said

"Oh, he's at the Hokage mansion, I think." Kakashi said, hiding the fact that Naruto had actually disappeared from the village

The rumor spread before Sakura was able to hear it. Tsunade had noticed a strange abnormality yesterday. Naruto was either at the training grounds, or the ramen bar.

"But I already checked the Hokage mansion. He's nowhere to be seen." Sakura said

"Well, he must be there. Somewhere." Kakashi lied

Kakashi stood on the roof of Naruto's apartment. He looked at the blue sky. There Naruto was. Seeking Orochimaru for power. Just like Sasuke had. How far would Naruto really go for Sasuke?

"You do realize, Kakashi, at some point in time, we are going to have to find him. Sitting like this won't help our cause." Jiraiya said

"I know. But I don't think Orochimaru would let Naruto go. I just have this feeling that Orochimaru will kill Naruto when this is all over, to prevent him from getting Sasuke back." Kakashi said

"That may be true. That's why we must investigate the place Naruto went, and where Sasuke went too. If you say that Naruto will be killed, why not save him while we still have the chance?" Jiraiya said

"But it'll be to dangerous. The last time you, Naruto, and Sakura went, all of you almost died. Even you, Jiraiya, almost died that time you three went to Orochimaru's lair." Kakashi said

"But I'm still alive. Indeed, the mission was dangerous. And those two were planning to go by themselves. Sheesh. I need to go take care of something. I'll be back later." Jiraiya said

No point in lying. You're going to investigate Orochimaru's base, right?" Kakashi said

"Right. That's exactly it. I need to finish some work with Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, and then disappeared

"So, Naruto, what is your purpose here? Why don't I just kill you now for even being here?" Orochimaru said

"If you're so concerned about _him_, that's not even the reason I'm here. I wish to obtain power, just like Sasuke. That pervert is a fool. And my real sensei won't teach me anything. He always played favorites with Sasuke."

"For one thing, Naruto, you are correct. Jiraiya could never teach you new jutsu. He was always a fool, and always will be. And Kakashi never taught you anything but the same old jutsu. With me, Naruto, it will be different. You will learn newer and more powerful jutsu. Why is it that Sasuke came here for power in the first place?" Orochimaru said

Sasuke entered the room. He suddenly spotted his old friend. But he paid absolutely no attention to him whatsoever.

"Didn't I make it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with _you_ anymore. The only thing you've accomplished by coming here is getting your life ended." Sasuke's Sharingan rose to a deadly red

"Naruto's not here for that. He wants to obtain power, just like you, when you also came to Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said

"Very well, Naruto. You will obtain _power_." Orochimaru motioned for a sound ninja to lead Naruto to his room

"Follow me." Naruto didn't even look back at Sasuke as he left the room

Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke Naruto knew. He was different. Twisted by Orochimaru's maniacal obsession.

The sound ninja led Naruto to his room. The lair was gigantic, containing many different rooms.

"This will be your room. But don't get too comfortable, we switch between bases every week, and we're switching in two days, so try not to get too comfortable. Our next base will be in the land of grass."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he left his room

Back in the leaf village, Sakura ran to her sensei again.

"Kakashi-sensei, did Naruto leave the village, like Sasuke?" Sakura knew something was wrong

She heard the rumor from Tsunade.

"Yes, I don't even know why Naruto left. But you don't worry; I'll definitely bring them both back. Jiraiya is already making plans to rescue Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi admitted

There was no point in hiding it any longer. She would have to know sooner or later.

"Sasuke… Naruto…" Sakura thought

The 4 arrived in their new base in the land of grass. There it was, no different than the other one in the land of rice fields.

"Who's my teacher even going to be, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked impolitely as the four walked down the labyrinth hallways

"Sound jonin. And don't worry, the same jutsu Sasuke learns, you too, will learn. We will see to it that you too will obtain power." Orochimaru said

By week's end, Naruto had learned many new jutsu. He received a scroll from Orochimaru teaching him to summon snakes. He also knew how to summon toads, with his training from Jiraiya.

He had even learned some of Orochimaru's snake-like techniques. He also learned a wind technique Orochimaru created.

"So, how is your new jutsu coming along, Naruto?" Kabuto asked

"Fine. Besides, what's it to you?"

"Orochimaru is just...surprised you are able to learn his techniques at such a rapid rate." Kabuto said

"Then let him be surprised. Because there's going to be a lot more surprises than just one." Naruto said

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya walked into her office

"What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"I'm going to track down Orochimaru. According to one of my spies, his new base is located in the land of grass, a country that borders the land of fire. There isn't much time. Besides, this is a good time to finish what I started."

"Maybe there would be a better success rate if we added more ninja. If you went alone, I don't think you would be able to bring _both_ Naruto and Sasuke back from Orochimaru's grasp." Tsunade said

"I don't need ANBU. There will be a better success rate if I go alone because this is Orochimaru's lair we're talking about. If you send a bunch of ninja in there, they'll immediately discover we're infiltrating his lair." Jiraiya said

"I suppose so. But don't take it too far. Report back once it gets too dangerous. I'll help."

"Right." And then, Jiraiya disappeared

The Akatsuki gathered in their dimly lit hideout. Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

"Orochimaru. It's been 6 years, and I still haven't been able to kill him." Sasori said

"Don't worry about that, master. The time for that will come soon." Deidara said

"We have other matters besides Orochimaru. The plan, remember?" Pain said

"The plan. _You_ never even told me about when I first joined. You're a huge disgrace, you know that? With you as a leader, Akatsuki will never "succeed" in its plan." Hidan said

"Forget about that now. We still need the fox. And the "fox" is with Orochimaru." Kisame said

"That's good. We'll be able to accomplish two things at the same time. Capture the Nine-Tails and kill Orochimaru." Pain said

"The plan is all coming together. Slowly, but surely." Itachi's Sharingan eyes ripped through the darkness of which the Akatsuki assembled

But Itachi also knew who was with Orochimaru. He could cause a problem.

Jiraiya reported to Tsunade. There would still be some time before he reached the land of grass.

Orochimaru feared Naruto's rapid growth in strength. He knew he would try to take back Sasuke, and if Orochimaru was weaker than Naruto, who would be able to stop him? Sasuke's will?

Orochimaru and Kabuto were discussing a matter in a secret room of the lair.

"He's gotten so much stronger. So strong to the point that he may be stronger than me, especially with the Nine-Tails. We need to put a leash on the demon." Orochimaru said, giving one of his crooning smiles

Kabuto knew exactly what Orochimaru was referring to.

"Are you saying we lock up the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up as the light reflected off them

"Exactly. The only ones capable of breaking a five pronged are the sannin and the Third Hokage. Only Jiraiya and Tsunade are capable of it, technically. The Third is already dead, and I? There would be no point for me to break a seal like that." Orochimaru said

"Precisely. But if Naruto finds out beforehand, it will definitely not end well. I feel there might be a more logical alternative to this plan." Kabuto said

"Maybe. But we will have to do it soon. That boy is getting stronger with each passing minute." Orochimaru's dark eyes burned through the dimness as both he and Kabuto walked out of the room

The candles' light swerved back and forth, as if a shadow hid in the blackness.

"Things have taken a turn, haven't they?" A shadow's voice boomed in the darkness

Naruto caught Sasuke training in a more brightly lit room of the lair. His Sharingan. Full of hate. Only trained on one thought.

"Itachi…" He thought

"Have you come here to take me back to the leaf? If you are, then forget it. Just because you're here, don't expect anything to change." Sasuke said

"You're not the old Sasuke. I don't want to bring you back." Naruto muttered

Naruto had passed a section of the lair he had never seen before. And then there was a door. Naruto was just about to open it. He would discover the shameful secrets of Orochimaru's lair.

"Naruto, that door is forbidden to you and Sasuke, understood?" Out of nowhere, Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind Naruto along with Kabuto

"What's in there anyway? One of your sick projects?" Naruto said

"We have some fragile things in there. It would be most appreciated if you didn't touch that door." Kabuto said

"If they don't want me to go in there, that means… there's something in there. Something they don't want me to see…" Naruto thought. Instead he replied,

"Whatever, I was just walking around to see how this place looks."

"If you want a tour of the base, Naruto, we can get a sound ninja for you to give you a tour of the lair. And I've got just the one for you, Naruto." He motioned for one of his subordinates to give him a tour

"Follow me. I'll give you a tour of Lord Orochimaru's lair." The sound ninja said

They had reached another door down a hallway of the lair.

"Behind that door are experiments that Kabuto conducts for his own research. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, it's really nasty." The sound ninja said

Tsunade got word that Jiraiya had reached the border between the land of fire and the land of grass. He also said that locating Orochimaru's base would take more time for him.

As soon as he walked out into the open out of the lair, he immediately saw Sasuke standing right in front of him, ready to fight.

"Fight me. Right here, and right now." Sasuke's Sharingan activated

Naruto accepted, but annoyed at the same time. Almost immediately, Sasuke threw hordes of kunai and shuriken at him, but he dodged, and performed his signature shadow clone jutsu to create clones of himself. Sasuke destroyed them with great ease, only to see Naruto behind with a Rasengan in his right hand.

Sasuke dodged the attack and strangled Naruto by summoning snakes from his sleeve. But this was shown to be another clone.

He performed the more advanced multi shadow clone jutsu, but Sasuke wiped them all out with a single fireball of his making. Little did he notice, the clones that remained then performed Naruto Uzumaki barrage, similar Sasuke's lion combo, originally created from Sasuke's fight with Rock Lee at the Chunin Exams

Sasuke was down on the ground.

"How stronger does he keep getting?!" Sasuke thought

He attempted to perform his Chidori, but Naruto countered with Orochimaru's jutsu.

"Wind release: great breakthrough!" Naruto leveled a wide area with a powerful gust of wind

Sasuke was blown back by the wind, as was his Chidori. Now the fight began to get serious. Sasuke was activating his cursed seal, while Naruto was accessing the demon fox's chakra. But before they could even resume fighting, snakes wrapped around them both, keeping them both in place.

"And what are you two doing?" Orochimaru asked, glaring at them both

"What does it look like, Orochimaru? Fighting, of course." Sasuke said rudely towards him

Orochimaru laughed. Naruto would soon kill him. He would not have Sasuke's body, nor would he even get to keep him. When this was all over, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would be back in the leaf village, just like Sakura wanted.

"You two really must break the tension between yourselves. I don't want this place to be dust and ash the next morning."

Jiraiya finally managed to find out where Orochimaru's base was located. He went straight there. Why had Naruto gone to Orochimaru anyway? For all Jiraiya knew, Naruto hated Orochimaru. Hated him deeply.

Was it to bring Sasuke back? Jiraiya had reached a bridge. On the other side of that bridge past a mountain, Orochimaru's lair resided there.

Once back in Orochimaru's lair, he found Kabuto walking out of the darkness of the poorly lit lair.

"What do you want?" Naruto glared

He didn't trust Kabuto. And he had good reason not to.

"There's something important I must tell you. I can't put it off any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Two Faces of Betrayal 

"What do you want to tell me?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"We can't let Orochimaru find out about this either. I've reached an impasse. Soon, I will kill Orochimaru and set you and Sasuke free. I know you're happy to hear it."

Naruto was shocked to hear the news. He was relieved, yet suspicious. Why would Kabuto kill Orochimaru? Something had definitely happened for Kabuto to kill Orochimaru.

"Why? Why would you kill him?"

"I just want to continue my own studies with peace. I have no need for wars or domination. I'm not like him. I just want to continue with my studies in peace. The leaf village can do anything they want with the sound village, as long as one of Orochimaru's lairs is mine. I just want one of our hideouts, and that's it, so I can continue my research."

"When are you going to kill him?" Naruto said

"Soon. In 3 days, when we switch between bases one more time. Right then, I'll kill him. You can take Sasuke back to the leaf village, if that's what your heart desires. I have no need for what happens after that. But also, there is someone here to rescue you, besides me."

"Who? Who is it?" Naruto asked, eager

"Jiraiya." He replied

"The pervy sage?!"

"He came all the way from the land of fire. He'll be here right in this lair soon. I'm thinking about killing him before he comes instead of in 3 days. Killing him now might give me an advantage, but at the same time, it might make things much worse if I don't succeed. I'm left with two options. If Jiraiya arrives, my plan could be altered drastically, but…"

"For now, we'll leave it at that."

Kabuto disappeared into the dimness. Why couldn't Sasuke know if Kabuto was going to kill Orochimaru? Was he hiding something. He decided not to tell, like he said. But what did he mean with two options? Was he planning something?

Jiraiya had appeared right outside Orochimaru's base. He decided to report to Tsunade first, then enter the base. Somewhere, Naruto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were all in there.

He was heading down the steps. Suddenly, he felt something wrong. Something wrong. He felt… uneasy. Inside the lair, the snake master was finally dead. Kabuto had killed him, his chakra scalpels finishing the work. One strike to his heart. Another to his neck. It was finally finished. Orochimaru was dead.

He saw Naruto walk out of the lair. And then Sasuke. But it wasn't finished there. Two figures hid in the shadows. Naruto threw kunai at the direction they were at, barely catching them before they hid again.

"Who are you? What are you here for?" Naruto exclaimed

"You'll find out very soon." The strangers said from the shadows

The two figures appeared with masks and hoods over their heads.

"It's been such a long time since we've seen you, Naruto. You wouldn't believe how long it's been. And you, sensei, it's been even longer. Ever since we were a team, remember?"

"No… it can't be. No way!" Jiraiya said, traumatized

"Pervy sage, who are these guys?" Naruto asked

The two strangers finally revealed themselves. It was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the very parents of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, do you know who these people are?" Jiraiya asked, bewildered

"No. Who are they anyway?"

"Your… mother… and… father." Jiraiya said

"What?!?!?!?! My mother and father?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted

"But how? How are you two alive? I thought you were dead."

"We were resurrected by Orochimaru years before this. Originally, when I sealed the demon, I died from using _that_ jutsu. My own jutsu. But later on, about 2 years later, Orochimaru resurrected us with the forbidden reanimation jutsu. Nobody even knows we've been around for 10 years and then some. We never gave out our identity. We blended right in with everyone else. We disguised ourselves as sound ninja and just lived that way for the past 10 years, when the Third was still alive. He resurrected us in the leaf village, without anybody knowing." Minato said

"Why did Orochimaru resurrect you?" Jiraiya asked

"It seemed like he planned it out from the very beginning. It all started 6 years ago. He left the village and took us. He eventually joined Akatsuki and told us he would try to obtain the Sharingan by taking over Itachi Uchiha's body. He failed in that task, and left Akatsuki and went on to create the hidden sound village." Minato finished

Now Kushina Uzumaki spoke up. "I don't even know how he predicted it all. He somehow knew Itachi was going to murder his clan from the very beginning, except for his little brother right there. He knew that Sasuke would avenge his clan, so Orochimaru planned it out so Sasuke would seek him out for power. It was all very complex, but it worked out."

Naruto and Sasuke were bewildered. Orochimaru practically _knew_ the fate of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was petrified. His mother and father, thought to be dead, were standing right in front of him.

"But I still don't understand. Why did he resurrect you? Experiments for himself?" Jiraiya asked

"Exactly. He simply used the reanimation jutsu to resurrect us and conduct experiments on the likes of us. Nothing changed of course. Orochimaru just found out about my skills, that's all. He decided to take us and create the hidden sound village." Minato said

"But now, it's too late. After Naruto joined him for power, he commanded us to fight you all. It was just like how Orochimaru summoned the first two Hokages and commanded them to fight the Third, the one who appointed me as his successor. Just before Orochimaru died, he commanded us to kill you all. And now, we can't stop it. The jutsu is slowly taking control of us."

Naruto lost his voice. So these were his parents? The parents he never knew?

Minato and Kushina were being controlled. Orochimaru's jutsu was taking them over.

"We're sorry, Naruto. We aren't real parents. A father who seals the nine-tailed fox in his own son. For shame. I should be deeply ashamed of myself." Minato said

"And me, not taking proper care of my son. The one who gave birth to him tossed him out on the cold streets. We never meant it to end this way, Naruto. It's Orochimaru's fault. I wish we could've been the ones to kill him, but that's an impossible dream now. Farewell, Naruto." Kushina said

They were completely controlled by Orochimaru now. With blinding speed, they both attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya. Jiraiya managed to repel all of their attacks from the beginning. But Minato's speed was too great. He managed to land his signature jutsu, the Rasengan, on Jiraiya. He was sent flying back into the trees.

But this was shown to be a substitution.

"Naruto, Sasuke, get out of here now. It seems I have no choice but to fight them. I'm the only who knows Minato's powers. I was his teacher. Now go." Jiraiya said

He summoned a toad. The toad then took Naruto and Sasuke away from Orochimaru's lair.

"I hope pervy sage is going to be alright. My mom and dad looked pretty tough. But people like them, I can't believe they were my parents." Naruto said

"They were controlled by Orochimaru. It's not their fault. You have the Fourth Hokage himself as your father. And I…" Sasuke said

The frog took them over the bridge, the mountain behind them the only thing that they could see.

Jiraiya's battle with Minato and Kushina was not going well for him. It seemed he only had one choice. Minato's own jutsu. The reaper death seal.

All of Jiraiya's attacks were simply dodged and countered by Minato and Kushina. He used his flying thunder god technique to teleport from place to place to confuse Jiraiya.

Suddenly, Minato pushed Jiraiya into a surrounding full of exploding tags. A huge blast leveled a section of the forest, but Jiraiya came out of it alive, fortunately.

He prepared the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. He performed the necessary seals, and suddenly, the death god hovered over him. Now, all he had to was catch his apprentice and Kushina in the jutsu, and then it would be all over.

It would also be game over for Jiraiya.

"Let's just hope this works." Jiraiya thought

"I'm sorry, Minato. It seems I have no choice but to do _it_." Jiraiya said

"The reaper death seal jutsu, huh? You know, sensei, that jutsu will never work on me." The Fourth said

Little did he know, a clone of Jiraiya suddenly grabbed Kushina's arms and legs. Another clone began ripping out Kushina's soul from her body.

Then he himself began prying out Minato's soul from his own body.

"This is going to be it, Minato. You, Kushina, and I die here at this very place. None of your jutsu will work if even the tiniest part of your soul is outside your shell." Jiraiya said

It was almost done. All three of them soon would be dead.

"There is still one question I need to know before you and I die. Why did you seal that horrible monster inside your own son?"

"There was an extremely important component. The reason I had to seal the nine-tailed fox inside Naruto was because… of… Akatsuki… because of him…" Before Minato could go on any further, his soul was already ripped out of his body

The reaper consumed the souls of Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya, as all three tumbled to the ground, signifying the end of the three.

Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina were all dead, lying on the green forest floor, feet from the steps that led to Orochimaru's lair.

Everyone heard the news of Jiraiya's death. Naruto was saddened by his death. Why would his own parents kill an ally of the leaf village? But he already knew the answer.

"Orochimaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed

But Orochimaru was already dead. There was a funeral at the leaf village to honor Jiraiya.

The leaf village had temporarily lost their spirit after Jiraiya's death. There was no one left to gather information on Akatsuki anymore. That would be a disadvantage.

Akatsuki would be coming. Everyone wondered what had happened. No activity between them. But… there would be a lot of activity. A lot of activity from a certain someone…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gathering Information 

The Akatsuki gathered in a dark cave. Soon, the time for something horrible would take place.

"Are we ready?" Pain said

"The time has finally come. The leaf village was wondering what happened to us. Well, now they'll find out." Kisame said

"The time has almost come." Sasori said

"Our plan starts now. Everything we have worked towards is finally going to pay off." Deidara said

3 years have passed since Jiraiya sacrificed himself to kill Minato and Kushina. Naruto remembered everything they did. The first time he met him, the time he taught him summoning jutsu. But he was dead now…

Four Akatsuki arrived stealthily in the leaf village. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara.

"Itachi and I will split too look on the west side of the village. You two look on the east side, but be careful not to be spotted. We don't want to arouse too much suspicion in this village." Kisame said

And just like that, they dispersed, hunting for their target. The Akatsuki had gathered 8 of the 9 tailed beasts needed. All that was left was the nine-tailed fox.

Sasori and Deidara reported to Itachi and Kisame that they had found Naruto, in a ramen bar.

Naruto completely unfazed by any of the events, continued sucking down his beloved ramen.

"Here you go! One more!" Teuchi said, owner of the Ichiraku ramen bar

Sasori and Deidara hid in a dark alleyway of the leaf village. They were very careful not to be spotted by anyone.

Deidara told Sasori to stay behind. He suddenly transformed into a regular person and began walking down the street, following Naruto until he reached his apartment.

He sent one of his works of "art" to pick the lock from the inside, giving access into his apartment.

But he didn't do anything. He simply closed the door behind him and left. He simply remembered where he lived so that next time, they could truly accomplish their "plan."

"What did you find, Deidara?" Sasori asked

"Just the location of where the _host_ lives. Next time, we'll be able to capture him. No doubt about it." Deidara said

The pair then disappeared deeper into the dark alleyway.

Sasori and Deidara then told Itachi and Kisame to return outside the leaf village.

They used astral projection to view themselves right in front of Sasori and Deidara.

"What did you find? Whatever you found, it better be of some use to the Akatsuki." Kisame said

"It is of use. I found out where that brat lives. The next time we come to the leaf village, we'll be able to capture him. Now come back here. Enough snooping in the leaf village." Deidara ordered

"Very well. We'll come." Itachi said

As the four began heading in the opposite direction of the leaf village, a small piece of art stayed behind to track Naruto. It was about the size of the palm of your hand.

When Naruto went to meet Kakashi and Sakura, the piece of art followed. The piece of clay followed Naruto wherever he went.

"Good job, Deidara. Now we know where Naruto resides. That information was crucial." Pain said

"I just wish we could've killed him. That brat is getting mildly annoying." Kisame said

"All in time. All in time. When we're finished with the plan, you can kill all you want. Just have patience. Everything in time. Everything in time…" Pain said

Naruto was walking down the village by himself when he spotted Kakashi. He had a scroll in his right hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto. This is for you. It's from Jiraiya." Kakashi said

"Pervy sage?" He opened the scroll and read the contents of it

It was a scroll about frogs and such. But there was something else…

"Pervy sage…" Naruto said

"Before he went to investigate the land of grass, he told me that if he were to die, he wanted me to leave the key and the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage for you. Jiraiya also said that your father planned to pass on that same jutsu to you." Kakashi said

The weeks passed. Naruto read Jiraiya's scroll and found one of the toads possessed the key to the seal of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He summoned and met the toad that possessed the key to the Nine-Tails. With the key, Naruto would suppress the immense load of power he carried when in battle. He couldn't always rely on the demon.

"It seems that Naruto has been left the key to the Nine-Tailed Fox." Pain said

"When do we make our move?" Kisame said

"Soon. The time will come. The last tailed beast is finally within the Akatsuki's reach." Pain said

Itachi's red eyes burned through the darkness. He knew that if the Akatsuki were to make a move, Sasuke would definitely be there, ready to kill him.

"This mission is dangerous. A special infiltration mission to capture Naruto without being seen and then return here to seal the fox. I alone will go on this mission." Pain said

"But… if I do request back up, I will contact you through astral projection." Pain finished

Pain disappeared from the Akatsuki conversation…

Weeks had passed ever since Pain set off for that mission…

Nobody knows where he went. People say he died or was captured and thrown into prison. No one knew what happened to him.

A dark figure, leaning on a tree. All that was seen was his shadow.

"Is it ready yet?" The stranger said

"Almost. There will be some time before _it_ can be fully harnessed. It will take some more time." Pain said

"The time for that has already passed. If you don't accomplish what I told you soon, there will be grim consequences. Just know that. I don't how much I can wait. Finish the process soon. Both our powers are vital to the success of our goals." The stranger said

"Don't worry. It'll be done before you know it. Soon, the full power of it will be harnessed. But I fear that it will be a little tough." Pain said

"This is the one of the most powerful clans in the leaf village we're dealing with. Of course it'll be tough. You seriously think it'll be easy?" The stranger said

The stranger than disappeared, leaving Pain by himself in the middle of a forest.

"It's been such a long time. Who did you meet with, leader?" Itachi asked

"It doesn't matter. He just gave me some information on how to finally accomplish the plan. Tomorrow, we capture the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"We've been waiting for this for such a long time." Zetsu said

The next day, the Akatsuki appeared right at the gates to the village. This would be the day the plan finally continued into its next phase.

Itachi and Kisame went to investigate the east side of the village. Pain and Konan took the central part of the village. Tobi and Zetsu went to take the east part of the village.

Itachi and Kisame reported that they found Naruto in a forest training all by himself. They kept their straw hats on so Naruto wouldn't find out it was them.

Naruto immediately noticed their chakras.

"Reveal yourself, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki!" Naruto said

There was no point in hiding it anymore. Naruto had found them out.

"You're pretty sharp, aren't you? But I think my sword is sharper than you." Kisame said

"Enough talk, Kisame. I think it's time we accomplished our "goal." Itachi's Sharingan burned holes through Naruto

"You can try if you want. But there's no way I'm going down without a fight." Naruto said

"Very well. We'll just have to do this the hard way." Itachi said

Itachi and Kisame charged at him. Naruto made a clone and transformed it into a shuriken, and hurled it at them. They barely dodged his attack. Naruto knew not to look into Itachi's deadly Sharingan eyes.

Naruto performed the multi shadow clone jutsu. They all performed Minato Namikaze's jutsu: the Rasengan. The army of clones charged at Itachi and Kisame, each with a spiraling blue ball of energy in their hand.

Itachi and Kisame were back-to-back. Itachi decided to take care of the clones charging towards him.

"Firestyle: fireball jutsu!" He exhaled a ball of fire from his mouth, and a section of the clones were all swept away.

Kisame was just destroying them all with his sword. Suddenly, he left himself open for an attack, but he managed to counter it.

"Water style: water shark bomb jutsu!" Another section of the clones was wiped out

But there were still 4 clones. 2 of them attacked Itachi with separate Rasengans, while the other 2 attacked Kisame with the Rasengan.

The clones shoved their Rasengans into Itachi and Kisame. They were sent flying back, but these were just Itachi and Kisame's own clones.

"Now where did they go?" Naruto thought

"Looking for us?" Kisame asked

The two notorious Akatsuki were right behind him, the two seemingly unaffected by the Rasengan attack.

Naruto threw 6 kunai at the two. Three for Itachi, three for Kisame. But a tilt of their heads caused the kunai to completely miss their targets.

"I must admit, that was very clever. What about you, Itachi?" Kisame said

"I think it's time to up this battle." Itachi said

This time, the two Akatsuki decided to play hardball with Naruto. Itachi appeared behind Naruto. Naruto shoved another Rasengan into his chest, but this was a clone. Suddenly, Kisame was up in the air with his sword. He threw 4 kunai and 4 shuriken at him, but this Kisame was simply spilled water on the ground.

They appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned towards them.

"This kid definitely has some new skills." Kisame said

"Most definitely, Kisame. It will be hard taking him down. His training with Jiraiya and Kakashi has definitely proved useful."

Two more Itachis and Kisames appeared behind Naruto. Naruto did not notice them. Itachi knocked him out and Kisame carried him with his sharkskin sword.

"Finally. For once, I must confess, this was harder than I thought." Kisame said

"Where do you think you're going with him?" A voice boomed in the distance

"Kakashi Hatake. Don't get involved in this. This is none of your business."

"None of my business?! He's my own student! And you're telling me it's none of my business. Fools." Kakashi said

"Very well. If this is the way you want it, then it's the way you'll have it, Kakashi." Itachi said

"Kisame, you take Naruto back to the base. I've been waiting to try out this new power, especially on a Sharingan user." Itachi said

"Very well." Kisame carried him with his sword, and left to the Akatsuki lair

The Akatsuki all gathered in astral projection, waiting for Kisame. He suddenly joined their conversation through telepathy.

"Kisame, when will you emerge at the hideout? We are all ready for the sealing."

"I just got him. Itachi is fighting off Kakashi. I still need time to make it. I'm not sure if Itachi can hold out long enough." Kisame said

"Very well. But make it quick. The more time we waste, the more time the leaf village has at sending reinforcements." Pain said

Kisame leapt from tree to tree. He figured that Itachi's power could hold off Kakashi long enough. He was a master of the Sharingan. The Uchiha power.

Kakashi and Itachi had not even begun fighting. They were just standing there. But suddenly, Kakashi made a move. He brought out two kunai. Itachi countered with his own, except his were wrapped in exploding tags.

Kakashi dodged the attack, and made several clones. Itachi eliminated them all.

"Firestyle: phoenix flower jutsu!" He set the clones on fire, and they all evaporated

Kakashi and Itachi were both in mid-air, when Kakashi suddenly threw kunai and shuriken after kunai and shuriken. Itachi dodged them all and finally landed on the bark of a tree, chakra on his feet.

"Firestyle: fireball jutsu!" Itachi exhaled a huge ball of fire from his mouth

Kakashi countered with his own water attack. Smoke surrounded the area.

"Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu!" Kakashi blanketed the area in mist

"This is both a disadvantage for you and I. Our Sharingans are useless in this situation. I remember it happening once." Kakashi thought back to the battle with Zabuza

"Clever idea, Kakashi. Now, I will not be able to pull off any genjutsu." Itachi said

"That too."

"But you don't know the true extent of my power. Do you think mere genjutsu is all that I'm capable of doing? If so, you're mistaken, Kakashi."

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind Itachi. He decided to use taijutsu. His fist was sent flying to Itachi's face, but he blocked with his own hands. Itachi attempted to punch Kakashi with his left fist, but Kakashi blocked it with his right fist, and attempted to land a kick on Itachi, but Kakashi dodged.

The two then landed blows on each other, and they were both sent back. Kakashi then appeared behind Itachi, his signature attack in his right hand: the lightning blade, perhaps the only jutsu he didn't copy with his Sharingan.

Itachi managed to dodge Kakashi, but Itachi appeared right in front of Kakashi, a sword in his hand. Before Itachi did any damage, Kakashi managed to kick the sword out of his hands, and it was sent flying into the distance.

"This isn't going to be easy, you know." Kakashi said

Kisame, meanwhile, continued traveling towards the Akatsuki lair.

"I must go. I have someone I must meet with." Pain said

"Is it really that urgent? Kisame is heading towards the hideout; we need you for the sealing, leader. Besides, the leaf will definitely be here soon." Zetsu said

"It is urgent. I must leave immediately. I will gather everyone when I am done meeting him. He says I must be in person. The leaf hasn't yet figured what's happening. We have time." Pain said

A dark figure suddenly appeared, a sword in his hand. A very lengthy sword, in conjunction with the Chidori. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said

"Sasuke? What's he doing here?!" Kakashi said

"Kakashi! You go chase after Naruto. I'll handle our little scum here." Sasuke said

Within a moment, Kakashi began racing down the path Kisame went down. Itachi attempted to stop him with shadow clones, but Sasuke easily destroyed them all.

"Sasuke, it's been such a long time. Your skills have improved much, so much so that you are now on the ground of Kakashi. Almost, that is." Itachi said

"Shut up! I don't need your little comments, not when you're about to die." Sasuke said

"I'm afraid we'll have to finish our battle elsewhere. Meet me at the Uchiha hideout alone, so we can finish our battle." Itachi said, disappearing

Sasuke knew exactly where the Uchiha hideout was. He didn't care where Itachi wanted to fight, he would still die. Some time had passed before Sasuke finally reached the Uchiha hideout.

He had to search around the hideout before a voice boomed behind him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show, Sasuke. But I know you. You wouldn't pass the chance to finally kill me once and for all, now would you?" Itachi said

"No. Not after all the things I've worked for. All towards one thing. Your death. I almost killed my own teammate, I abandoned the leaf village and went to Orochimaru to receive the power. After all that, you think I'm really going to let you slide?" Sasuke said, turning towards Itachi

"Well, are we going to progress with the plan just as we said?" The stranger asked

"Soon. I'm sure killing them will be easy, right?" Pain asked

"Forget about that now. Has Kisame arrived with the nine tails?" The stranger said

"Soon. He has contacted us. He says he needs about one more hour to make it back to base with Naruto." Pain said

"I can't hold out much longer. Have Kisame deliver the demon. Have him it deliver it _quick_. You know the importance of sealing the fox." The figure said

"Very well. I'll be sure to contact him once more." Pain said

"And one more thing. Make sure Itachi doesn't die fighting Kakashi. He is a crucial part in the plan. His power I need." The dark figure said

"All right, then. I'm off. And trust me, the plan will work out just fine." Pain said

"It better. I wouldn't want to see anything go wrong, not after everything we've worked for, right? We have goals to accomplish." The figure said

"All in time."

Pain disappeared from the conversation, leaving the mysterious figure in the forest.

Kisame needed 15 more minutes to arrive at Akatsuki base. Little did he know, Kakashi was chasing him, staying right behind him, until…

Back at the Uchiha hideout, blood was thrown all over the floor. Sasuke had impaled Itachi several times with his sword.

"It's over, Itachi. You are going to die right here." Sasuke said, sword in his hand

"Looks like I never quite get to show my full power. Don't have enough chakra left." Itachi said

"What is this secret of the Sharingan, Itachi? Tell me, if you want to live any longer." Sasuke said

"Forget it. Your eyes have no business with that Uchiha power." Itachi said

"Why? I'm an Uchiha just like you. Tell me!" Sasuke pushed his sword farther into Itachi

"Very well. I will tell you one thing. In the Akatsuki, there is another Uchiha within the organization. He was the founder of our clan, and is said to have chakra and eyes sinister to that of the Nine-Tails. I'm sure you'll meet him soon." said Itachi, coughing out more blood

"Who is he?!" Sasuke asked, almost eager

But by then, he was already dead. Suddenly, a hologram appeared. The mysterious person laughed.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke asked

The figure laughed again. "Itachi was already dead a long time ago. I killed him in order to acquire more power. I'm looking forward to watching you develop, Sasuke. Will you stay a snake, or shed your scales and become a hawk?" The stranger said

"Who are you??!! What do you want??!!" Sasuke yelled

"Nothing. I'm just keeping a close eye on you. Closer than you think." The hologram then disappeared

Kisame finally arrived in the lair with Naruto hanging by his sword. By Pain's order, they immediately started the sealing.

"Deidara. We need to prepare a good welcome. They'll definitely be coming. I've definitely been waiting to try out my puppets against a certain someone." Sasori said

"Of course, master Sasori. We'll definitely prepare a good welcome."

Tsunade sat at her desk, distraught. She was thinking about Jiraiya. How many of her precious people would die? With Naruto having the life out of him extracted with every second, it seemed he might die.

"Shizune! Bring all the chunins in this village. Bring Neji too." Tsunade ordered

Shizune them mobilized all the Chunin, along with Neji, being at the rank of jonin. Shino, Choji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, TenTen, and Ino.

"I want all of you…" Tsunade stopped her sentence

"What is it?! Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune asked, worried

Tsunade sighed. "I want all of you to rescue Naruto from the Akatsuki! He's having the Nine-Tailed Fox extracted out of him right now!" Tsunade shouted at the group

Everyone in the room were stunned beyond words, except Tsunade. She already knew what was going on, so it was no surprise to her.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "I think I'll be their captain. Its true Neji is a jonin now, but it's not bad to have a little backup, right?"

"Kakashi! But didn't you just get back from—"

"I know what you're going to say. I stopped pursuing him a long time ago. I figured since I couldn't take down Akatsuki all by myself, I might as well go back to the village for reinforcements. It was the better thing to do."

They immediately began moving out. The sealing took about 3 days. Would they be able to save Naruto within those 3 days? They couldn't travel for the entire 3 days. There had to be breaks consisting of resting and sustenance.

But, in the course of their mission, they got lost in the thickness of the forest. But Kakashi bailed them out by summoning his ninja hounds. They were on the right track.

But didn't know someone was following them. The ninja hounds said that the person was gaining on them.

Kakashi ordered the team to pick up the pace. But they were tired. They could not go any further then they already did.

"I like the way you played it. Well done. I must give you credit for that performance back then." The unidentified person said

"There's no need to give me all the credit, right? After all, we will be seeing the Akatsuki along with a certain someone right, my lord?" Another stranger laughed

"Of course. Naruto. Poor boy. Do you think he'll die?"

"He might. That is, if those leaf ninja make it in time to rescue them, right, Lord Orochimaru?"

And so it is finally revealed! Orochimaru and Kabuto! It seems that Orochimaru escaped death, or was death never the idea we thought it would be?

"Kabuto. When we reach the Akatsuki's hideout, I think I want to have a reunion with you know who."

"Sasori, you mean?"

"Of course. Sasori. I want to kill him for the trouble he caused me."

"It seems we're going to meet up with an old friend. Orochimaru." Pain said, as his eyes looked upon the sealing statue that would soon seal the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki

"Orochimaru, huh?" Sasori said

"Finally. Orochimaru has finally decided to arrive and meet us again. This time, he's meeting his demise." Deidara said

"Get ready, Deidara. We have an acquaintance with a certain someone." Sasori told him

The leaf village ninja still had a while to go to reach the Akatsuki hideout. Two days had passed, and the extraction of Naruto's demon was still taking place. Would the leaf make it in time?

Sasuke was still wondering about the mysterious third person he met. The hologram said that he was in the Akatsuki. Wasn't that where all the leaf chunins were heading now?

But how would he know where Akatsuki's hideout was? He remembered Itachi mentioning something about an Earth country? Perhaps that was where Akatsuki's hideout was, rather where the extraction was taking place?

He had remembered Kakashi mentioning something about the Earth country being east from the land of fire, yet a little north at the same time. He said you couldn't miss it, the country is covered with all sorts of mountains and whatnot.

Sasuke immediately set off to the Earth country. He wanted to meet this enigma from the Akatsuki. He killed Itachi and knew Sasuke's name, so it was possible he was an Uchiha. But Itachi killed all the Uchihas. What if this one survived the slaughtering of the clan? Questions arose in Sasuke's mind.

"Let's hurry up and finish this. We have guests, and like Sasori said, we need to prepare a good welcome. We want to give Orochimaru a good coming back party, right?" Pain said

"Of course. He caused years and years of problems for us." Itachi said

"If he was still here, he would've been performing this right next to me." Kisame laughed at the prospect

"If he was still here. That Orochimaru left this group years ago." Kakuzu said

"Shut up, Kakuzu. I'll make you disappear if you keep on talking." Hidan insulted

"Hidan, focus on the sealing, or I'll be counting how much your head is worth." Kakuzu shot back

"Enough. Continue with the sealing." Pain intervened in the bickering

"Zetsu. We need you to do some scouting for us. Figure where those leaf ninja are. I would like to know their location." Pain said

"Very well, leader." Zetsu disappeared from the sealing

Sasuke had adrenaline coursing through his body. He desperately wanted to meet this person in the Akatsuki. But how could be sure if this person was even in the Akatsuki? Could Itachi have made another lie?

After all, he did have twisted thoughts in his mind. But Sasuke really thought this was the truth. Would he really make up something like this? And what about this mysterious hologram? Who was he? Was that really a hoax too?

"It seems Orochimaru has finally arrived. Time to make an acquaintance with a certain someone. Deidara, are you coming? I think there's a person with Orochimaru you might entertain yourself with." Sasori said

"Certainly. And remember, save seconds on Orochimaru for me." He replied, smiling, as his hand reached for his clay.

"Let's get started." Deidara smiled at his art

They both left the sealing to pursue their own goals.

"You can stop your little act. Come out." Orochimaru said

"It's been such a long time, Orochimaru. Are you ready to die?" Deidara said, his hand still in his clay

"Kabuto. You take Deidara. I think you're strong enough to handle him, hmm? And Sasori, stop hiding in that puppet. What are you trying to hide from me? I've already seen your younger form."

"Let's let Master Sasori and Orochimaru handle their unfinished business. We, meanwhile, will be going somewhere else."

Sasori attempted to whack Orochimaru with the tail of Hiruko, though he easily dodged the attack.

"It looks like you're still using that. Unlike you, I've been creating new jutsu ever since I left the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said

With blinding speed, he appeared right behind them, and used his infamous snakes to keep Hiruko in place. He then kicked and punched the puppet until he destroyed it. The real Sasori tumbled on the ground until he regained his balance.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Orochimaru."

"I haven't? Being your partner in the Akatsuki, I saw a lot of things, like the Third Kazekage. But most of all… you converted yourself into a puppet, only with that living human core. Even though you never used it, I always saw you working on yourself. I've seen a lot." Orochimaru said

He got up, glaring at Orochimaru, revealing his younger form.

"You may have seen it. But do you know it?" Sasori intrigued

He brought out his strongest puppet. Revered to be the strongest of the hidden sand village…

The Third Kazekage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Fighting Has Begun 

"It's an impressive puppet. But, it's a tadpole compared to my snakes. Summoning jutsu." Orochimaru summoned one of his giant snakes

"My snake will eat that puppet alive. Or… oh, I don't know, should I crush it first for easy digestion for the snake. So many ideas." Orochimaru laughed

"Size doesn't matter. Time to show you the Third's secret technique."

"No point. I already know. Iron sand, was it?"

"Exactly. And I think it's been a long time since you've seen it."

"Well, it looks like Lord Orochimaru has the upper hand from here." Kabuto said

"You haven't seen one inch of what master Sasori can do." Deidara said

"Actually, I know more about him than you do. I was his subordinate before you joined. Actually, I think Itachi forced you to join. Yeah, that's right. I remember now. You didn't choose to join. You were forced to. Pitiful." Kabuto said

Deidara glared at him heatedly.

"You don't know anything about me. You're no match for my specialties." Deidara said

"Lord Orochimaru already briefed me on all the members of Akatsuki, even the leader. Your specialties range from C-1 to C-4. C-4 being the strongest, of course. There's really an easy way to dodge all that." Kabuto told him

"You're wrong. C-4 will kill all four of us. It makes an explosion that covers more than 10 miles. There's no way any of us would be able to escape. Even Master Sasori and Orochimaru would be caught in the massive explosion." Deidara said

Kabuto laughed. "Lord Orochimaru can easily summon one of his snakes to hide within. It's really quite simple. And not just that, you have a big weak spot."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right. When you run out of chakra to mold your clay into explosives, you're doomed. But, there's also another possibility. If you run out of clay, what'll you do?"

Kabuto found out Deidara's weakness, but Deidara thought it wasn't much of a weakness anyways. "Who says I'll run out of clay, or chakra? I have massive amounts of both, for your information."

"But, eventually, you will. Now, enough talk. Lord Orochimaru wants to eliminate all traces of the Akatsuki, and, as his right hand man, I'll help him do that, starting right here, with _you_."

He immediately prepared his chakra scalpels and attacked. Deidara threw several clay spiders at Kabuto. They continued to chase him for Deidara detonated them.

"Detonation!" There was a fairly large explosion

But Kabuto wasn't fooled. He took shelter underground and made Deidara's legs useless. He attempted to finish him off by striking him in the neck, but Deidara managed to detonate several more clay spiders.

"Art is… a bang!"

The explosion blew Kabuto back. He began healing himself before Deidara's legs recovered.

"Impressive. He almost killed himself, too."

Deidara remained on the ground. His legs had not yet recovered from Kabuto's attack.

"Hm. That managed to send him back." Deidara sighed with relief

Sasori smiled. "He's dead. Deidara's clay is lethal."

"Kabuto wouldn't die that easily. He can easily go toe to toe with Kakashi." Orochimaru gave one of his sadistic smiles

Orochimaru's massive snake attempted to eat the Third Kazekage, but he was able to dodge.

"Iron sand!" Sasori tried to immobilize the snake with the Third's secret technique: Iron sand

"Very nice. But how much of that sand does your puppet carry?" Orochimaru gave one of his crooning smiles

Orochimaru summoned another giant snake. "I can keep this going for a long time."

Kakashi and the others finally arrived in the Akatsuki lair.

"A moment too late." said Pain, his eyes signifying something gruesome

The Akatsuki finished the sealing. Naruto was dead. Sakura punched the wall with all her strength, sending pieces of rock flying everywhere.

The only ones left in the lair were Kisame and Konan. Everyone else had left to deal with their own issues, particularly the Akatsuki leader, Pain.

"You!!" Sakura screamed at the two Akatsuki

"Kisame, Konan. I'm sure you can handle them by yourselves. I'm being called." Tobi stood behind Kisame and Konan

He then left from the Akatsuki lair to take care of his own problems.

"Very well. We'll take care of these little munchkins." Kisame's hand reached for his sword

Sasuke was also looking for the Akatsuki lair. He was getting anxious to meet this person. What were his abilities? Who or what was he anyway?

He then finally found the Akatsuki lair. He activated his Sharingan, and saw a person with a Sharingan.

"That must be him!"

Sasuke immediately went to chase him down, ignoring that Naruto was dead. All he cared about now was meeting his third person that talked to him. The entire leaf didn't matter to him now.

Tobi then spotted someone right behind him. "You came a long way just to meet a person, right, Sasuke?"

"So you're the one who killed Itachi?"

Tobi laughed. "You just figured that out?"

"Talk! Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sasuke attacked Tobi.

"You still haven't been able to destroy it? I guess you don't know too much about it." Sasori said

Orochimaru laughed. Snakes started to strangle the puppet. The snakes then threw the puppet right to Orochimaru. Sasori attempted to regain control of it using his chakra strings, but it was too late. With a devastating punch, Orochimaru broke the puppet into a thousand little pieces.

"I'll tell you what happened. When we were fighting, snake vs. puppet, I created a shadow clone. Just one. You never saw it. And I kept that clone in hiding right until now. While you were facing me, that clone came and strangled the life out of that puppet, and then, I sent it flying with a single punch." Orochimaru smiled

"Maybe so. But I never showed you one thing. One puppet I never showed you during our partnership."

He took off his Akatsuki cloak, and revealed his strongest puppet. Himself.

"Even though you've seen me as a puppet, you've never seen my skills as myself." Sasori told him

"I'd really like to see this. This will be good. This also will be the finale." Orochimaru grinned evilly at Sasori

"Definitely."

Suddenly, from the flamethrower nozzles on Sasori's hands, he began to blast fire at Orochimaru. He quickly dodged and hid behind one of the rocks at the fighting scene.

"Well, this is something I never saw. Guess there's more to it than meets the eye."

He then came out of his hiding spot. From the flamethrower nozzles Sasori had on his hands, he began to blast fire at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was able to get near him and summoned more snakes from his sleeve. Sasori tried to burn the snakes as well as Orochimaru. But he knew what he was going to do. He quickly severed the snakes and jumped back from the fire.

"What intense flames!" Orochimaru jumped back and smiled

Sasori then blasted water at Orochimaru. He tried to make the rocks cave in on Orochimaru, but he continued to dodge.

He then appeared behind Sasori, and extended his head. He wanted to immobilize Sasori, but he dodged Orochimaru's attack.

They then stared back at each other, just like they had at the beginning of the fight.

"Let's end this quickly, Orochimaru. I think the Akatsuki want me back now."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Sasori produced a scroll. A puppet scroll. He then released 100 puppets, each with a jagged object in their hand, ready to slice anything in their way.

"I used these puppets to conquer an entire nation. And today, these puppets are going to conquer you."

"Impressive technique. Summoning jutsu!" Orochimaru summoned the snake king, Manda

"Why are you calling me out here, Orochimaru? You know I don't like being summoned."

"I need you to take care of these little puppets. You can do whatever you want with them." Orochimaru smiled evilly

Sasori commanded the puppets to attack. Manda simply crushed all the puppets.

"Take care of the puppets. I'll get Sasori." Orochimaru jumped down from his snake while Manda took care of the rest of the puppets

The 100 puppets were decreased to no more than about 10. Orochimaru squashed the puppets by himself and headed for Sasori. He released the Kusanagi sword from his mouth and extended his head.

Sasori attempted to jump back, but was eventually stabbed by the sword of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lunged for Sasori, only to find he transferred his human core into another one of the puppets. And while Orochimaru's sword was stuck in the original Sasori, he could not escape.

One of the puppets then got up off the ground. It turned out to be Sasori, with a sword in his hand. He intended to stab Orochimaru, and had good intentions of doing so.

The sword was stuck pretty deep in the original Sasori. Orochimaru kept trying to pull it out. Sasori then ran with the sword in his hand, intending to kill Orochimaru. But Orochimaru finally devised a plan.

He used the original Sasori as a shield. The puppet barely defended him.

"Clever idea. But, even that won't help you now." Sasori's right hand fell to the ground, and drew out a knife where his right hand was supposed to be

"This will finish you once and for all."

Sasori again ran at Orochimaru, but this time, Orochimaru let the sword exit his mouth. He jumped back from the other sword of Sasori. The sword then exited the original Sasori.

"Finally. I finished him. It took a while. I hope master has finished his battle." Deidara sighed with relief

Kabuto lay on the ground, not moving a single muscle.

Deidara walked away from the battle scene. He did not see Kabuto standing up. He decided to end the fight. Since Orochimaru was probably finished with his battle, Kabuto decided to play dead to give Deidara the appearance he won their battle.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and the others continued to fight Kisame and Konan, while Tobi would shed some light to Sasuke about the Uchiha clan. Naruto was dead due to the nine-tailed fox being extracted out of him. Sakura and Ino took Naruto elsewhere and attempted to heal him, using all of their chakras.

But, eventually, they needed a break to recover. But they did not give up. They continued to try to revive Naruto. They weren't going to give up hope that easily. Especially Sakura. She just wouldn't let Naruto die.

"Now you see, boy, that's what happened to him." Tobi told him

"So he was killed? At the same place?!"

"It was a long time ago. Long before you fought with your so-called friend there. However…"

"However?"

"Never mind. I gave all the information you desired, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go." Tobi disappeared from the vision of Sasuke

Orochimaru continued to try to attack Sasori, but he dodged all of the attacks, until Sasori was finally able to get at part of Orochimaru with his sword. He then fell to the ground.

He attempted to finish him off, but before he was able to, something impaled him from the back through the heart and back out.

"It can't be!" Sasori's movement was immobilized about 2 feet from Orochimaru

Orochimaru then got up from the ground. "You let your guard down at the very end, Sasori."

A shadow clone of Orochimaru's stabbed Sasori in his human core.

"Finally I was able to strike you. This battle is over."

Sasori was dead. Orochimaru had finally won the battle. He walked away from the battle scene.

"It definitely seems as though he improved his skills."

But then, Orochimaru heard a gigantic explosion. Where did it come from?

"Detonation!" A person said

It turned out to be Deidara, using one of his more explosive clay bombs.

"It's finished. He really thought he could end this battle that quickly?"

Kabuto lay on the ground, no pulse heard from him. And this time, it was real.

Pain appeared in the Akatsuki hideout, the place Kisame and Konan remained to fight. The group of leaf chunins immediately were scared into submission, finally being face to face with the all-powerful Akatsuki leader. And this time, it wasn't his hologram.

"Leader."

"So you're leaf ninja? Just like him."

Flashback…

"Who're you?" Asks Jiraiya

"C-can I have some, please?" Yahiko asked

"Where're your parents?"

"They got killed in the war."

"Here, have some crackers."

"Hey Nagato, Konan, come out! He's not a bad guy!"

"We already gave you food! What else do you want?!" Tsunade said

"Teach us ninjutsu…please? You guys are leaf ninja, right?"

"Thank you… this is for you." Konan said, holding out a piece of origami

"Origami… made from the cracker's wrapper. Why don't we just kill them and be done with it? All these kids orphaned by the war have nothing but pain and suffering waiting for them. It'd be much more merciful to just kill them now." Orochimaru said

"Wha-?!"

"Are you off your goddamned rocker, Orochimaru? Look, you and Tsunade go on ahead, I'll take care of them for a while." Jiraiya said

"Huh?!"

"Just until they can fend for themselves. It's the least I can do to make up for all this."

"Time to eat!"

"Wow, so you can cook a whole fish in one shot with a fire technique!"

"Yeah." Said Jiraiya

"Sensei! I remembered that special fishing trick you taught me!" Yahiko told

"What's wrong, Nagato?"

"This… reminds me of my family…. And…"

"Quit crying! You're supposed to be a boy! Everyone will think the Hidden Rain Village is full of wussies."

"The three countries surrounding the hidden rain haven't quite stabilized yet, but this war can't continue forever." Jiraiya said

"I hope that by the time you kids will get better, the other countries will have reached a compromise, and everyone will live in peace…"

"That's crap! They killed all our families! If we're gonna 'understand' each other, first we got to make them suffer like we're suffering! Like when they stop a fight because someone got injured!" Yahiko exclaimed

"But I know that'll never happen, that's why there'll always be wars! It always rains here, and I hate it. It's like the whole country is a big crybaby! I'm gonna change it, and protect everyone!" He finished

"So please, Jiraiya-sensei, train us!"

Jiraiya recalled Yahiko's words, until suddenly, Konan came bursting through the door.

"Jiraiya-sensei, help! Yahiko and Nagato are-!"

"Lead the way, Konan!"

Jiraiya and Konan then went to the sight.

"I brought sensei!"

"Aa—"

"What happened?!"

"Th-the refugees…"

"T-tried to take our money… and food… and Na-Nagato…. He…."

"That's a chunin from the hidden stone. How on earth did they…"

"T-those eyes….!! It couldn't be… this boy, he's…" Jiraiya thought in amazement and shock

…

"That ripple like pattern… How is this possible?! Those eyes… Of the three great eye techniques, they are, without question, the most powerful…"

"The Rinnegan!"

"They were said to be possessed by the sage of the six paths, the founder of the whole ninja world… whose knowledge and skills gave birth to ninjutsu itself."

"They were called a tool of heaven itself… a tool of God that would bring salvation when the world was in chaos, or a weapon that would destroy all creation, and return everything to dust… I always discounted these stories as myths and folktales… but here I am, staring directly at the Rinnegan with my own eyes."

Yahiko and Nagato then helped each other up.

"I've decided to teach you all ninjutsu." Jiraiya said

"N-no fooling?" Yahiko exclaimed

"There's no telling when you'll have to fight for your lives again, like earlier. I'll teach you some techniques so you can fend for yourselves."

"YAAAY!" Yahiko shouted

"Hey, thanks for saving me, Nagato! I'm sorry I called you a crybaby! Next time something happens, I'll save you, promise!"

"Th-Thanks, Yahiko…"

"Huh? But I thought Nagato was tougher than you, Yahiko?" Konan said

"Ha! I'll train my butt of, and make you eat those words, Konan!"

"Good, then let's get started! The first thing you need to do is learn how to draw out your chakra…"

"Yes sir, sensei!"

As Jiraiya was sleeping, he woke up to find that Nagato was not sleeping, like Konan and Yahiko. He then found him, crying alone.

"What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Sensei…"

"Is it about what happened earlier?"

"When… When I saw Yahiko get hurt, I got real mad at that guy… Then I blacked out, or went out of my mind…"

"When I came to, that guy was on the ground."

"I felt so scared, and angry… I must've lost it, and, I k-killed… I shouldn't have done it! We could've found another way to-"

"Nagato! I don't know if what you did was right or wrong, either. But Yahiko only survived because of you. Protecting your friend, at least, was definitely the right thing to do. No one would blame you."

"Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. But knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. That's what makes us human."

"What… what do I have to do to be like that?"

"You have to grow up."

"… how can I do that?"

"How, indeed? I think you'll need to answer that on your own."

"When Konan and I were alone, crying because we were so hungry, Yahiko came and saved us. He even stole food from other people. I just wanna keep them safe. No matter what kind of pain I have to go through."

A fight then ensued between Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko and Jiraiya.

"Water element! Chaos waves!"

But Jiraiya dodged Yahiko's jutsu. Konan then made her own attack.

"Paper Shuriken!"

But he dodged that too, until Nagato performed his own jutsu to seal the deal.

"Wind element! Cyclone punch!"

Jiraiya blew up into a puff of smoke.

"We got him!" Yahiko exclaimed

"I'm impressed… you actually took out one of my shadow clones."

"Watcha think, sensei?"

"I think I can go back to my village without any regrets."

"Wha—"

"You three have done so well these past three years. Now it's time you lived your own lives."

"Uh oh, don't cry Yahiko, everyone will think you're a wuss, right?"

"Konan. I can tell you'll be a real beauty. Come see me again when you turn 18!"

"You live in a very poor, needy country. I'm sure that a lot of sad times still lie ahead for it, that's why you three have to work together to change things."

Jiraiya began to walk away. "I'd say you three have all grown up. Right, Nagato?"

"Thank you… sensei."

And with that, Jiraiya disappeared from the Rain village.

End Flashback…

"It's been such a long time since I've seen him. Besides, I've heard rumors he died a long time ago."

"Who is he supposed to be?"

"No one. Its just Jiraiya-sensei."

"No way! How did you even?! How can this be? I never heard that Jiraiya—" Kakashi said

"Enough of this. We don't have the time to kill these weaklings. Kisame, Konan, we're leaving. We need to prepare."

"As you wish." Kisame and Konan said in unison

Dust and wind began to fill the Akatsuki lair. The leaf chunins got one last look at the notorious Akatsuki leader before he departed from the hideout.

"We have to go check on Naruto. We have to find where Sakura and Ino took him." Kakashi proclaimed

"Right." They all said in harmony

Sakura and Ino stared at Naruto. No matter how hard they tried, no result came.

"Anything, Sakura, Ino?" Kakashi asked

But he could tell by their expressions it meant a no.

"Kisame, Konan, we're going to round up all the members for a meeting. It's time to discuss our plan." Pain said on the rocky roof of the lair

"Assemble."

All the Akatsuki members appeared in astral projection.

"Let's begin." Pain's Rinnegan eyes shined to the sun that would mark the destruction of the leaf village


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Ultimate Goal of Akatsuki**

The next day, the Akatsuki set out for their plan.

"This is it. Our first target: the leaf village. We'll start our attack as soon as we arrive." Pain said

All of the Akatsuki were in person for this today. It would finally be it. Akatsuki's goal of world domination would finally come true.

1 day later, they finally arrived right outside the village. Pain then summoned the giant demon-sealing statue.

"Who should we release first? How about the Shukaku?"

And so they did. Gaara's former demon then blew a powerful ball of concentrated wind at the village.

The second that wind ball was fired from Shukaku's mouth, Tsunade immediately ordered everyone to prepare for war.

"Shizune! Let's hurry up and finish this! Where are all the chunins?"

"They haven't arrived back in the village yet."

"That's not good! Most of our top ninja were in that squad!"

"What do we do, lady Tsunade?"

"We can't just sit here. We have to mobilize the forces we have now. See if you can round up any top notch jonin."

"I'll do it as fast I can."

Tsunade stayed back in the office, and thought. "Why did this have to happen at a time like this? All of them still haven't come back yet? And Naruto… this will be for him! This will be our revenge!"

She jumped out of the window and summoned her slug, Katsuyu. Pain stood on top of Shukaku's head.

"I wish I could show these fools my true strength. But it seems I'll have to make do with what we have."

Tsunade sent a distress call to the Sand village. Akatsuki finally came knocking at the leaf village's door.

About 10 figures finally appeared in the village.

"We came too late. Time to finish them off. This will be for Naruto." It was Kakashi and his squad

"Right." The chunins said in harmony

Shukaku was tearing the entire village apart.

"This is it? I wanted this to be fun." Pain said disgustingly

The Sand village ninja headed quickly for the leaf village. No matter how fast they went, it would take a few days.

Shukaku then fired a wind ball straight for the Hokage tower. Not until something deflected it right back at Shukaku.

"Oh, so it's you. I wasn't expecting this. It will make things a little tougher."

Tsunade saw it too. "What is _he_ doing here? Causing more trouble?"

"I wanted to tear this place apart. But I couldn't stand Akatsuki doing it. So you're the destined child? Or at least that's what I heard. I can't believe it. The same child I met years ago."

"Let's end this, Orochimaru."

"I should've killed you back then. But Jiraiya had to be the hero, and save you. If he had only listened to me, this would've never happened."

"I trust we can take care of him, right?" Orochimaru was on top of Manda's head

"This is the Akatsuki leader?"

"Let's finish this. He's becoming a nuisance."

Manda sped towards Shukaku, who dodged the attack and made another wind ball. He fired it straight at Orochimaru, who made his own manipulation of wind.

"Wind release! Great breakthrough!" The huge amounts of wind caused everyone to lose their balance

"Striking shadow snakes!" He summoned so many snakes that it completely restrained Shukaku

Now, with his left hand, he went directly after Pain. He was able to catch his legs.

"Just as I thought."

"Over here, Orochimaru."

He then lunged himself straight at Orochimaru. Even though he was injured from Pain's attack, he was able to defeat the Shukaku.

"One down, eight to go."

He summoned the second demon: the two-tailed demon cat. It instantaneously started to breath fire.

Tsunade decided to help Orochimaru.

"This is unusual of you." Tsunade stayed back and watched the entire fight

"It's Akatsuki. What would you expect? A little reunion to the village wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"You're not off the hook, Orochimaru. But, for now, Akatsuki is the true enemy."

He laughed. Just as he expected.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kakashi yelled

He quickly jumped onto the roof of a building, right behind Pain.

"Firestyle: fireball jutsu!"

It turned out to be a fairly gigantic fireball. Pain didn't even move. But Kakashi knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Above!" He promptly shouted

"Finish them." Pain commanded

The other Akatsuki members decided to go into battle with the leaf ninja.

"Water release: water shockwave!"

Kisame spat out a huge amount of water. But the leaf ninja dodged the onslaught. About 5 or 6 leaf ninja took on a single Akatsuki member. Konan then sped on into action, turning herself into origami to strike the ninja. Only Tobi stayed behind.

"Summoning! Reanimation!"

It was Orochimaru's jutsu. Who had he summoned behind those coffins? Pain attempted to stop it, but he was too late.

"Here's where it gets good."

The coffins finally opened, revealing two forms. Who could they be?

"Oh, so it's them. This is quite a surprise. But, in any case, it doesn't matter."

The ones in the coffins turned out to be none other than the two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kakuzu.

"Summoning them? Foolish."

"So you've grown from a minor child into the leader of Akatsuki, eh? Even so, this won't last for very long."

But, little did he know, Katsuyu came with great speed and shot acid right at the two-tailed demon cat. The fiend went down in great pain.

"Finish it off." Manda coiled around the demon's form, and squeezed it, until it would pop

Pain jumped off the demon's head as it was crushed.

"Very well. Two down, seven to go. Next, I summon, the three tailed beast."

The three-tailed beast had no host, was a turtle, and had great speed.

"This is the best you could do?"

Somewhere in a forest, several ninja headed for the leaf village.

"Akatsuki's first target: leaf." Gaara said

"We better be careful. Akatsuki's attacked our village, and that was without tailed beasts. This is going to be intense." Temari said fearfully

"I wonder what damage Akatsuki has already done." Kankuro said in awe

"We better keep going. At this rate, leaf will be destroyed before we even get there."

"Right."

"Lord Orochimaru. Am I late for the show?"

"You're very late, Kabuto. I thought you died against Deidara."

Kabuto chuckled. "No. It felt like I was dead for a few minutes. The injuries he gave were fairly intense, and it took some time healing them."

"Would you like here? Sasori's spy."

The leaf chunins prepared their next attack. Neji made several shadow clones, and they performed 128 palms on the three tailed beast, then TenTen used her double dragon jutsu to fire armies of knives, swords, and everything sharp. It pierced the turtle's skin and the demon's heavy weight fell down onto the village.

"It's gets harder from here on out. I have to give it to you; taking down three of them is impressive. Now, take on two at the same time." Pain stood on the head of the four-tailed beast

Next, it was the four-tailed beast and the five-tailed beast. The four-tailed beast had the ability to perform extraordinary genjutsu, rarely outside of the kekkei genkai branch. Not much is known on the five-tailed beast, but is most likely stronger than the four tails.

The four tails attacked the group of chunins and the two jonins also present.

"The way to stop this all is to kill that wretched child." Orochimaru said

"It gets harder with each tailed beast he summons. If he summons the nine-tailed fox, we could be done, for good." Tsunade said fearfully

He summoned his Kusanagi sword and went directly for Pain. Orochimaru then extended the sword to kill Pain quicker. But he dodged the attack.

"This is getting interesting."

"Attack!" Itachi and Kakuzu went for Pain

Kakuzu's masks began to emit fire, lightning, and wind, while Itachi used his fire techniques. The four-tailed beast defended Pain, while the five-tailed beast went for Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"How long will you hold out, Pain?" Tobi watched from a distance

Something was visible in Tobi's mask. It was a glowing red.

"Better hurry it up. We haven't even gotten to the best part of this attack yet."

Kakashi then blew out another fireball that seemed to engulf the entire demon. It turned out that it did, but Pain survived, jumping on to the head of the five-tailed beast.

"Four down, five to go. It gets harder from here on out."

Itachi and Kakuzu then attacked Pain again. Kakuzu's masks began to breath fire, while Itachi attempted to catch Pain in a genjutsu. Both attempts were unsuccessful.

"I know all these members. Summoning them was a mistake. I know their strengths...and weaknesses."

But then, Orochimaru went for Pain with his snake. The five-tailed beast smacked Manda, sending him flying. Eventually, he landed, crushing a section of the village, due to his enormous weight.

"This is it." Orochimaru laughed evilly

He summoned three more snakes, and they went straight for Pain. Even though Pain dodged the attack, the three snakes curved around the demon, eventually strangling it. Orochimaru jumped off Manda's head and went straight for Pain, his Kusanagi sword in his mouth.

But Pain did not see the attack coming, as he was impaled by Orochimaru's sword.

"As I predicted. This is the end."

"Just as foolish as you were when you were a part of the organization, aren't you, Orochimaru?"

"I wasn't expecting you to die. So that's why I prepared myself… for your demise."

He brought out a kunai and pointed it at Pain's throat.

"This should've been something I did years ago." Orochimaru said grimly, intending to pierce Pain's throat, and end his life

Before Orochimaru was able to finish it, Pain disappeared, and stood right behind Orochimaru. The wound from Orochimaru's sword had disappeared. It was like he was never stabbed. Who truly was this enigma called Pain?

"This isn't over, Orochimaru. You will see us again. This isn't the last of me. You don't know my true power."

"Good to know. It's refreshing to know you'll still be out there, waiting to be killed."

"Looks like you couldn't finish it. Oh well, at least the Sharingan has been restored to its full power, which means, next time, I can deliver the leaf village a little something. My power, Madara Uchiha's power…" Tobi walked into the darkness

Tobi?! Madara Uchiha?! The clan founder himself?!

Large amounts of fog began to fill the night air in leaf. Orochimaru got one last look at Pain's form before he disappeared into the night. Akatsuki's goal had been achieved, but not completed…

All of Naruto's friends mourned his death. He had been killed because of the Akatsuki. Tsunade wondered how long this would go on. How many more influential people in her life would she lose?

"Naruto… Why?! Why did you have to—? WHY?!"

"Is there a way?" Kakashi asked desperately

Tsunade's tears already told Kakashi. She managed to combine the words to tell everyone. Sakura was one of the few of Naruto's friends and comrades who were crowded together and weeping at his death.

"N-Naruto…" Tears fell down Sakura's face

No one could hide their grief. Even if they didn't cry, it was clearly visible on their expressions.

"I-I c-can't." She continued crying. "I-It's no use. It's b-because of—"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. The emotions just wouldn't let her. But Kakashi still foolishly believed there must be a way to bring him back. But there was none. Kakashi knew it himself, though he only tried denying it. And he knew it wouldn't matter.

There might've been a chance if Chiyo were still alive, but she sacrificed her life to revive Gaara, who also suffered the same fate as Naruto, yet luckily, Chiyo revived him. The leaf ninja continued to mourn.

Meanwhile, a pair of two Akatsuki members were walking towards the exit of the leaf village.

"So it seems we weren't able to take the village down. But they don't realize it was all a fake, right?" Kisame said to another member

"If those leaf ninja really thought we were using the real tailed beasts, then they were mistaken. Those were simply Pain's summons. He has something much more sinister in mind. And he needs the tailed beasts to do it. That's why this attack was merely a diversion." Konan replied

"I see. I understand now what the leader wants to do with the tailed beasts." Kisame said as the two exited the war-torn village

The war had ended between Leaf and Akatsuki. But it would definitely take a while before Naruto's friends would find the strength to carry on, without one of their most significant people in their lives. And already the world seemed a bit less bright. He had changed the hearts of Neji, Gaara, and Tsunade. But there was no way to repay him now. He was dead, and it had broken the hearts of many.

It began to rain. Even the sky cried. It was a sorrowful conclusion. As Tobi continued to walk through the dark, rainy night, he stopped right where he was, as the rain continued singing its gloomy threnody

"I suppose now's a good time."

Tobi took off the mask that shrouded his identity, and revealed something truly petrifying.

"It all begins now." Tobi smiled evilly as the lightning crashed down on the ill-omened day

"Finally we meet. So you're Tobi, eh? I guess the rumors were true."

"Ah, I've been expecting you. It seems you couldn't make it in time. Our diversion didn't quite destroy this village."

"It was only a diversion. Besides, there were a few matters I had to take care of before coming here. You know that."

"Of course, of course. Well then, shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Search For Madara Uchiha**

After Akatsuki's attack on the Leaf, rebuilding the village was no easy task. Especially without that cheery face, lifting everyone's spirit when they needed it most.

Most of Leaf had continued with the humdrum of their lives. But the people who truly saw Naruto as not the demon who was sealed inside of him, but the Naruto who had the power to change people's lives, and even change destiny, suffered the most, even now.

Tsunade continued on with her paperwork. All this death, all this sorrow, it was too much for one person.

"Master!"

"Sakura. What is it?"

"I know this may sound like a idiotic idea, but…we have to get back at Akatsuki for what they did to our village…to Naruto."

"Sakura, I understand how you feel, and to tell you the truth, I wish I was the youth of the Leaf now, not having to make these difficult choices, where I was able to not think about what would happen if we were attacked again, and who would die where and when, but we just can't. We are too weak as it is now."

Tsunade continued to speak. "If were to go up against Akatsuki as it is now, imagine the results. It would be outright disastrous. Even though they have lost some members, I wouldn't think the great countries would want to supports us. We're too vulnerable."

"I understand." Sakura hung her head, and began to make her way out of the Hokage's office

"But…I never said the day wouldn't come where we wouldn't get back at Akatsuki, now did I? It may take some time to remobilize our forces, but once we do, we'll give Akatsuki the same welcome they gave us!"

"Master!" Sakura said in awe

"Now, Sakura! All we need now is a stroke of patience, because if we work hard, in a few months, we'll be ready to go!"

Tsunade's words filled Sakura with happiness and hope. Yes, she would work hard and they would beat Akatsuki until they got on their knees and begged for mercy!

Even though Sakura was rejuvenated by Tsunade's fighting words, she wouldn't tell anyone yet. After all, they still needed to repair what had been broken.

And once it was, they would be fighting Akatsuki.

In another of their hideouts, Akatsuki gathered once more, with the notorious organization leader, Pain, looking at the demon-sealing statue that contained unprecedented amounts of power, unknown to the rest of the world.

"All the five great countries will soon sink in fear at what we have prepared for them." Pain said

But if someone looked at it rationally, Akatsuki was at a weak point. Only 5 out of the original 10 members remained, which had been cut down to Kisame, Konan, Pain, Tobi, and Zetsu. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Sasori were all dead, except Orochimaru, the only defector of Akatsuki.

Perhaps this was a chance for Leaf to strike? Perhaps it wasn't just only a chance for Leaf to strike, but the other great countries as well.

Three months had passed, and Sakura had kept her vow of working hard to repair the Leaf village, as did all the other Leaf ninja.

Sakura once again paid a visit to the Fifth Hokage's office.

"Sakura, there are only two people I truly trust in this village, and those two are you and Shizune. Now, what I am about to tell you should not be disclosed to anyone else in Leaf. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"The only ones who know of this information are Shizune, you, and I. Now, you said three months ago we should go after Akatsuki as revenge for what they did to our village. I have been studying Akatsuki as of late, and have discovered they only 5 remaining members. Now, Akatsuki was originally composed of 10 S-Rank ninja all listed in the bingo book."

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked

"This could be our chance to strike. I've talked with the leaders of the other great countries, and the Land of Grass's leader said he would stand by us. The reason? I told him that a former member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, had used their bridge as a battlefield. I also told him the bridge was destroyed, and he was angered by this."

"What about the rest of the great countries?"

"They're still deciding. But what's for sure is, we have now one ally to stand by us in defeating Akatsuki once and for all. Now, as I have previously said, do not disclose this information to anyone else. I still need to work some things out."

Sakura quickly hurried out of Tsunade's office. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. They would finally put an end to Akatsuki!

While one side of Sakura was joyful at Tsunade's news, the other side of Sakura warned her to use extreme caution. She fought against an Akatsuki member in the past, and it definitely was no walk in the park.

She had seen the Akatsuki leader's face, and even his presence there held everything in place.

She would do her best to protect her comrades, because she already experienced the loss of probably the most influential person in her life: Naruto Uzumaki.

And was it all because of that organization. She clenched her fists. As the Akatsuki attack was being carried out, Sakura made it a promise they would defeat Akatsuki then for Naruto. But they failed. They couldn't even kill a member.

They even had a Leaf defector, a sannin, to aid them. Even with another sannin's power…

They still failed.

2 weeks had passed, and Sakura was once more summoned to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura. I have good news. I have found a lead on one of Akatsuki's members. His name is Tobi."

"Does this mean—"

"Yes. We're finally setting out. Oh, and by the way, you can come out now." Tsunade said

Orochimaru sadistically smiled as he began to come out of the ground. Kabuto appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the Hokage.

"You know why you're here by now." Tsunade looked at the two of them

"Of course, Tsunade. Destroy Akatsuki." Orochimaru said evilly

"But master, what happened to the allies you gathered at the meeting of the leaders of the five countries?"

"We'll meet them along the way. If we're able to capture this Akatsuki member, we'll find a lead on the rest of Akatsuki."

She held up a picture of what the member looked like. Orochimaru took the picture from her hands, and studied it.

"Without a doubt, he's…"

"Is there something you're not telling us, Orochimaru?" Tsunade glared

"No…it's just…I've seen this one before."

"Good. So you'll be able to brief us in on exactly who he is." Tsunade said

Tsunade gathered everyone she would be taking to battle Akatsuki, and ultimately defeat them. 

The large group of Leaf ninja jumped from tree to tree. Tsunade had taken Sasuke along the way, but she made sure he stayed away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. She didn't any more problems, besides the ones they already had.

Meanwhile, Tobi walked through a forest alone.

"It's almost time."

The group of Leaf ninja stopped in the middle of a forest.

"We'll stop here for now. We're supposed to be meeting the Land of Grass's men around here, along with their leader." Tsunade said

Tsunade watched out for Orochimaru and Kabuto. Even though they had helped before when Akatsuki attacked, she still didn't trust them. They were still wanted criminals, especially Orochimaru. He was listed in the Bingo Book and is still being targeted by Akatsuki.

"Finally we meet." A figure said

"So you finally decide to arrive?" Tsunade said to the man

"Of course. We wouldn't skip this chance to rid Akatsuki from the world, now would we?" It turned out to be the Land of Grass leader, along with his men

"Kyzuke, should we continue on, or are you and your men tired from your trip here?"

"No. Not at all. As a matter of fact, we have to hurry. We don't know how long that Akatsuki member will remain where he is." Kyzuke said

"Well then, let us continue."

The large group of ninja continued their way towards the Akatsuki member. Tobi still continued to walk through the forest, until approached by the hologram of the leader.

"Tobi, you should really head back to the base. I think you know now why."

"Don't worry. I've got it all under control. Trust me." Tobi told the leader

"Let's hope that's the truth. Well, I'll be leaving. A situation has risen, and it is in the utmost importance I take care of it…now."

Tsunade began to speak to Kyzuke.

"I made a map of exactly where we would find this Akatsuki member." She pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Kyzuke

Kyzuke took a good look at the map before he spoke.

"If this map's contents are correct, then locating him will be easy. If memory serves, I do remember visiting this place."

For some reason, Orochimaru smiled at Kyzuke's comment. What was he thinking in his mind this time?

Night came, and the group decided to make camp. Everyone, that is…except for Orochimaru and Kabuto. They had gone to a more private setting to talk about something important.

"I've heard that name. He's definitely…" Kabuto smiled

"Tsunade must not know that we are accompanied by _that_ man." Orochimaru told him

The sun rose, as everyone woke up. According to Tsunade, if they traveled without any delays, they would be able to reach the Akatsuki member by the afternoon. No one really talked with anyone else, so it remained quiet.

Kyzuke stayed ahead of the group, while the rest continued at their own normal pace. While the rest were not thinking too much of what would happen, Sasuke's mind was filled with several thoughts. He also thought of the probability that the Akatsuki member could be the same one he encountered recently.

But there were four other members besides him. There was a 20 percent chance he would run into that member. The chances were not very high, but anything could happen.

If that was what destiny had planned for them, then he would kill him, regardless of what would happen. His Sharingan suddenly burst to life. He didn't care who he was; he would be dead when they met again.

Tsunade finally broke the silence. "We're almost there."

"That's good." Kyzuke replied

Orochimaru smiled again at Kyzuke's comment. Was Orochimaru hiding something? If so, then what? Orochimaru then glanced a look at Kabuto, who did the same.

After about an hour, Tsunade told the group to stop.

"There's no need to travel at such a rate now. We'll walk the rest. That member won't stay in the exact same place for such a time. Chances are he maneuvered around a little."

Sasuke got ready to fight the moment he heard Tsunade's comment. Soon, everything would be as it should.

They continued to walk, until Tsunade signaled the group to stop. Apparently, Tobi's back was turned to the group, which would be an advantage for Tsunade and the rest.

She ordered everyone to reveal their ninja supplies. The Land of Grass leader and his men had nothing but kunai, exploding tags, and smoke bombs. Orochimaru and Kabuto said they had the same things too, though Tsunade doubted this was the case for the two of them. Orochimaru was a sannin, who knew what kind of things he possessed? 

And Kabuto was a medical ninja, surely he had more than just kunai, exploding tags, and smoke bombs, no?

But, finally she found what she was looking for. Strings. They were Sasuke's, and Tsunade said she would use them to capture and interrogate the Akatsuki member. Everyone waited in suspense for Tsunade to make her move. She got closer to the member, but signaled for everyone to remain behind.

Sneak attacks such as this could not be carried out with the number of ninja they had. It would undoubtedly reveal their position. Shino, Choji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kyzuke all waited for Tsunade's attack. Most of these ninja helped along prevent the destruction of the Leaf village at Akatsuki's hands.

And finally Tsunade made her move. She ran at top speed towards the Akatsuki member and attempted to tie him using Sasuke's strings. But something didn't go the way it should have.

"The strings…they…went right through his body!" Tsunade thought

"Hmm…what's this?" Tobi turned around, facing the group

As he turned around, it seemed as if a giant snake was about to eat him alive.

"Impressive…the user of this jutsu could be only the be the sannin, the snake master, Orochimaru." Tobi broke out of his jutsu

"So it's really you." Orochimaru said

"So…what are you here for?" Tobi got right down to the point

"That doesn't concern you!" Tsunade punched the ground Tobi was standing on

"And you must be another one of them, huh? Tsunade, was it?" Tobi faced her

"Faced by two of the sannin. This should be interesting." Tobi gave a laugh

From his Akatsuki cloak, Tobi started firing armies of kunai at the group. Everyone either deflected or dodged the kunai.

Kurenai attempted to lock Tobi in one of her genjutsu techniques.

"Against my power, genjutsu such as these are inferior." Tobi said

It was Sasuke's turn to attack, but before he did, he looked upon the face in shock he encountered the day Akatsuki acquired all nine tailed beasts.

"Firestyle: grand fireball technique!"

Tobi dodged the attack, and looked upon the boy's face.

"Without a doubt…one from the Uchiha clan…the _survivor_, or rather…"

Sasuke drew one of the swords fastened on his waist, and with the Chidori, attempted to impale him with the Chidori sword.

"Again…another meaningless effort." Tobi said

Kyzuke's men fought along with the Leaf ninja, while Kyzuke hid in a section of the woods.

"There…who's he hiding from?" Tobi thought

But he had other matters to deal with. Because of the distraction, Sasuke was able to cut a small piece off Tobi's Akatsuki cloak, but still wasn't able to attack the Akatsuki member.

"I suggest you be careful. If you don't want your lives ended—"

Tsunade had enough of his talk. She punched his mask off, as Tobi stood in terror, immediately covering his face before the others could see, trying to make a getaway. 

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade shouted behind him

But when he made a turn, he suddenly disappeared. Tsunade stopped right in her tracks, as did the other ninja.

"He's…gone." Tsunade whispered

"Yes, now it's definitely true." Orochimaru thought in his mind

"You shouldn't be so distracted in battle. It was agreed upon we would meet here." A figure said

"But it didn't occur in the manner I wanted it to go."

One of the figures was Tobi, who put his mask back on.

"Why were you in such a hurry the last time we met?" Tobi asked

"Some problems came up. But we are meeting now, correct?" The figure replied

"Akatsuki has been waiting for you sometime now. Are you coming back to the base, Kyzuke?"

"Of course. Well, lead the way."

Tsunade studied the small piece of Tobi's cloak Sasuke was able to cut off during the battle. 

"Kakashi, Kiba. Either one of you can follow this scent, right?" She held up the small piece of the cloak for them to see

"Of course!" Kiba said

"Yes, I believe my ninja hounds will be able to track that scent, but I believe Kiba should lead the way. The ninja hounds might be a distraction later on."

"Very well. Kiba, lead the way!" Tsunade said

The squad continued on their way to find Tobi, with Kiba leading the way.

"Wait!" Tsunade ordered

"What?" Kiba asked

"Where's Kyzuke?"

Kyzuke's men looked all over for their leader, but found no trace of him.

"There's only one logical explanation. That Akatsuki member captured him." One of the Land of Grass ninja said

"I don't think that's the case." Orochimaru smiled evilly

"What are you talking about, Orochimaru?" Tsunade glared at him

What was he implying?

"Forget it for now. Once we find the member again, we'll find Kyzuke." Tsunade and the squad continued on

In Akatsuki's base, Tobi appeared with Kyzuke next to him, both met by the leader, Pain.

"You finally decide to arrive." Pain said to the two of them


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Thief of Time

**Chapter 7: The Thief of Time**

"We were going to arrive sooner or later." Tobi said to the leader

"Well then, Kyzuke, I will introduce to you the members of Akatsuki." Pain said

"Assemble."

All the members appeared in the base of Akatsuki. Kyzuke was familiarized with each member, except for Pain and Konan. They preferred to remain in the shadows. Kyzuke attempted to catch a glance of the leader's face, but his face was too concealed in the darkness.

After that, Pain told Tobi to take Kyzuke to a room. Tobi did as instructed.

"I'll leave you here for the time being. If you need me, I'll be around." Tobi closed the door and walked through the rocky hallways of Akatsuki's hideout

"Kiba! What have you found on Kyzuke's scent?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know! His scent is faint, but I can recognize it enough to know he's in one of Akatsuki's operating centers."

Meanwhile, Pain sat on Akatsuki's demon-sealing statue, flooded in his thoughts.

"The Land of Grass's leader, huh? Tobi never did tell me he would be bringing such a person into our hideout." Pain said aloud

As he continued to think, he was met by Zetsu.

"Zetsu?"

"I've found several Leaf ninja apparently heading towards this base. What should we do?"

"Leave it to me. You just find out where they are. I'll handle it."

Zetsu left after that. As if adding on to his problems, he had to be met by a gang of Leaf ninja now. He would have someone trustworthy watch over Kyzuke in his stead. He didn't trust him. 

Meanwhile, Kyzuke sat in his room, pulling out a scroll from his back pocket. 

"If I remember correctly, it should be…"

"What is it, Pain?"

"I need you to watch over _him_ while I'm gone. I need to find those Leaf ninja. If they make it to this base, it will only add on to our problems. I trust you can do this without any problems."

"Of course."

"Good." With that word, Pain disappeared

Kyzuke opened the door to his room, and walked down the rocky hallway, searching for an item listed in his scroll.

Kyzuke searched the Akatsuki base for 30 good minutes, careful not to catch any Akatsuki members on his tail. That was the last thing he needed now. All he was going to do was take what he wanted and get out.

He wouldn't waste his time pointlessly sitting a room. He had his own plans as well, and they involved nobody but himself. Only him and his desired goal.

Finally, he touched a wall of Akatsuki's base, and it opened to this something marvelous.

"Yes…without a doubt, it's here. The artifact…"

The Leaf and Grass ninja continued on their way to Akatsuki's hideout, until they were stopped dead on in their tracks. Kiba immediately shouted the command.

"Stop!!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"An Akatsuki member…very near here. We have to take extreme caution from this point on. From the looks of it, he's searching for somebody. And I have a good idea of who." Kiba said fearfully

Sakura was immediately placed in a state of anxiety. She remembered back in the Leaf village, how her mind had warned her of the impending danger this mission would bring.

Because of Kiba's comment, the group traveled as slowly as they could, without revealing their presence in the forest. They couldn't take any chances. Even though it may be one Akatsuki member, they didn't even know who he was to begin with.

As they traveled at their slower pace, a kunai suddenly flew right by Kiba's face. Hr stopped, remaining completely motionless.

"Look who we have here." A voice boomed in the forest

The moment his form revealed himself to the group, they already knew who it was. The notorious Akatsuki leader, Pain.

"Sorry, but I can't have you going any further than this."

Just after his comment, Pain felt a stroke of uneasiness. Whatever this feeling was, he didn't like it. If it meant letting the Leaf ninja continue on, so be it.

"Of course…since I left, he can only be after one thing now." Pain thought

He disappeared just as quickly as he came. The Leaf ninja were still in shock at the series of events that just took place. But eventually, the fear subsided, and they continued on.

Kyzuke walked in a dark, secretive section of the Akatsuki base, until he was finally met upon the artifact he desired.

"This is the one…the Pendulum of Time." Kyzuke smiled

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Kyzuke turned to the figure that was behind him.

"Oh, you must be one of the members, I see."

The figure came out of the darkness, and was revealed to be none other than Konan.

"Pain was right. You were up to something fishy."

Konan then separated herself into a thousand pieces of paper origami, transformed it into lethal knives, and charged straight at Kyzuke.

"Not bad. Water release – great waterfall technique!"

The water immediately soaked all of Konan's origami.

"Now, what will you do?"

Kyzuke then summoned a series of vines from the ground to keep Konan in her place. Kyzuke walked closer to the Pendulum of Time, and grasped it in his hands.

"I thank you for the entertainment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be making my leave."

Try as she would, Konan could not free herself from the shackles that confined her. The only way to stop this disaster was to contact Pain. If she couldn't do it, Pain would.

Kyzuke laughed crazily as he exited Akatsuki's hideout, with the Pendulum of Time in his hands, but was met by another annoyance.

"Stop, you traitor!" It was Tsunade, glaring daggers into Kyzuke

"Oh, look who it is." Kyzuke said lazily

Orochimaru came out from the back of the group, and spoke.

"You fool. You don't know what you're doing with that. It would be in your best interest to hand it over. That artifact is not a toy. Play with it, and you see what happens."

"As if that'll happen. I'm not handing it over to some shmuck like you." Kyzuke shot back

"Very well. Keep in mind, this was a fate you chose for yourself."

Out of nowhere, Orochimaru summoned an army of snakes, each with a sword coming out of its mouth. Kyzuke dodged the attack, and with some strange newfound power, he destroyed them all with relative ease.

Kyzuke then looked at Tsunade.

"Such a fool you are. Why couldn't you realize? Why when the leaders of the five great countries assembled were you so idiotic? Why do you think I was the only one who actually decided to ally with you? Why did you think I was in such a hurry to get to that Akatsuki member?! Because of your foolishness, look what you have done to your _comrades_."

Tsunade knew Kyzuke was right. But how was she supposed to know? How was she supposed to know that the leader of the Land of Grass was really a dirty traitor? How?

"Now…to rid the witnesses of this world."

In just a flash, Kyzuke killed all his men, and all that remained were the Leaf ninja.

"You're all next." Kyzuke said evilly

Before Kyzuke could even think of accomplishing his next goal, he was instantly killed by an unknown force.

The killer was Tobi, who took the Pendulum of Time back from Kyzuke's dead hands.

"I knew this was how it would end."

After taking the Pendulum of Time from the dead Kyzuke, he faced the Leaf ninja.

"So…you're looking for something to do, eh?"

In the blink of an eye, Tobi locked all of them in a genjutsu. The only who was able to overcome it was Orochimaru. Tsunade struggled with her superhuman strength, but could not break free. Same was for Sakura.

"Oh, I forgot who this genjutsu was supposed to go to."

"Why the mask? So ashamed of people looking at your face, is that it?"

"No. Not at all. It's just… that people are a little frightened."

"Enough with the mindless talk. You haven't the slightest clue of what you're doing with that thing. That was originally an item of the First Hokage's."

"Funny name. I seem to remember coming across him once." Tobi said

From Orochimaru's mouth, the Kusanagi sword extended, in hopes of impaling Tobi. However, the sword simply went through. Tobi laughed at Orochimaru's hopeless effort.

But what Tobi didn't realize was the Pendulum of Time being stripped from his hands, right into Orochimaru's.

"I thank you for your kindness. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important task to complete."

Orochimaru distanced himself from Tobi, but was met by another problem. Pain.

"If Tobi and Konan couldn't do it, then I'll have to do it."

"How many little mice in the forest are there going to be, hmm?"

Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword was now in his right hand. He summoned numerous snakes from both his sleeves to restrain Pain. The Akatsuki leader dodged them all, and threw 2 kunai right at Orochimaru's face, but the sword of Orochimaru easily blocked them.

"You know all we want is your death and our artifact back, Orochimaru."

"How intriguing. Unfortunately, you won't be getting any of those."

"Seems as though there's no other choice."

After a hand sign, Pain spit out an enormous body of water at Orochimaru. It submerged practically all the trees in the forest.

"You really didn't think such an attack would be enough to defeat me?" Orochimaru laughed, behind Pain

"Just like the other time." Pain never did turn around to face Orochimaru

Back in a different section of the woods, Tsunade had finally broken out of Tobi's genjutsu after a brutal struggle. She broke the rest free after that.

Sakura took a look around before noticing Orochimaru was gone.

"Master…where's Orochimaru?"

"He broke free from that Akatsuki member's genjutsu. Now he left to battle that guy to take the Pendulum of Time back."

Sakura couldn't help this feeling of nervousness inside of her.

"What would happen…if something were to go wrong…with this so-called Pendulum of Time?"

The question hung in the air, waiting for an answer. Tsunade knew the answer all too well.

"If the Pendulum of Time were to break, time for one, would be completely disordered. I'm not sure exactly sure how to explain this to you, but events from the past would now become the future, and vice versa."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is, people would be living their lives backwards, and other strange things such as that. But I'm not sure that's all there is it to it."

"What is it?"

"I'm not completely sure. All we know now is, if that thing were to be destroyed, it just wouldn't be good. That item was originally an antique passed down to the First Hokage. He would've known what to do. But he's long gone. We just have to hope nothing will happen."

After Tsunade and Sakura's talk, they freed everyone from Tobi's genjutsu. There could be no more delays. They didn't know what was happening as Orochimaru and Pain carried out their fight. 

Right after everyone was freed from the technique, they all continued on, at their fastest possible paces. The entire fabric of time was at risk. And it was their job to save everything they've known.

If they didn't, it would be the end for them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Choice

**Chapter 8 – The Choice **

Tsunade and the rest of the group continued to move on. They didn't know how much more they had to travel to reach the thing that could end all they knew. Kiba tried as hard as he could to follow Orochimaru and Pain's scent.

Unfortunately, he brought the grim news that they traveled quite a distance, and were carrying out their battle in a completely different section of the forest. They had no choice but to continue as fast as they could.

A feeling of extreme anxiety crept into Sakura. Emotional instability could be read all over her. Her body started shaking. Because of her hardheadedness, she may have doomed the world for everyone.

She just couldn't forgive Akatsuki for what they did to Naruto on that fateful day. Such a fool she was to take matters as big as that into her own hands. Akatsuki didn't concern her, so what did she have to care besides them attacking the village? They wanted nothing out of her, and now look at them.

All desperately running to save the world from outright disaster. And Kiba's next comment would only make it worse.

"It's strange. I can smell Orochimaru and that other man's scent, but it's as if a strange power surge is occurring right at their location of battle." Kiba said

Tsunade was most distraught about Kiba's comment, and from only looking at her master's worried face, also made it worse for Sakura.

"What have I done?" Sakura asked herself

But there was no time for that. If this was the fate for the world, then they would have to try and change it. An impossible situation like this brought everyone back to the way Naruto looked at an impossible situation.

Never give up. That was the way Naruto was, and if he were here, that's the way he would've been now. They wouldn't have felt this distraught even if the same thing were happening. That was how much Naruto mattered to them.

"Orochimaru, I suggest you hand back that which does not belong to you." Pain said

"I would, but I realized you're fools to be playing with things such as this. This thing keeps time balanced, and to the fate of all of us in your hands every single day is frightening."

Orochimaru noticed something different. There were originally two of them in the forest. Now that total had changed.

"It seems he's noticed." Pain thought

From behind the trees, five more people stood beside Pain.

"What's this?"

"The Six Paths of Pain."

Orochimaru studied the six bodies of Pain. It looked to him as if they shared the same mind, which allowed them to attack and defend with perfect timing. Orochimaru knew it would be tough, but while the Pendulum of Time was in his hands, all Pain was trying to do was take it back from him.

"Summoning technique!"

He summoned a snake to take care of the other five, while he battled the original. It started with one of the Pains throwing three kunai at Orochimaru. He dodged the attack. Another Pain body jumped up right at Orochimaru with a black sword in his hands.

He swung at every part at Orochimaru. Orochimaru restrained that body with snakes from his sleeve, but another Pain body jumped and cut the snakes with another black sword.

One more Pain body came from behind and finally impaled Orochimaru in the back with another black sword.

But Orochimaru eventually melted away into dirt.

"A clone." One of the bodies said

Orochimaru appeared behind the original Pain with rapid agility and summoned three snakes with swords coming out of their mouths in hopes of impaling Pain, but he jumped up and joined the other five.

"Just as I predicted. He wouldn't have dodged that if it weren't for the other bodies." Orochimaru thought in his mind

"Is that it, Orochimaru? I thought you were supposed to be one of the sannin."

Orochimaru's back was against the wall, anyway he looked at it. First off, he was severely outnumbered, which already made the next things worse. Second, it meant he had to dodge more techniques, which might leave him open to a surprise attack. And third, the leader knew about all the members, which meant he had an idea of Orochimaru's fighting style.

"I suppose I have no other choice than this." Orochimaru thought

"Kiba! How far away are we?" Tsunade asked

"We're still not there yet. How could they have gone so far?!" Kiba shouted

A coffin slowly appeared out of the ground. Once it had finished its way out of the ground, the door slowly opened to a dark figure.

Pain looked down at the figure, who immediately jumped to Orochimaru's side.

"Why summon him? You know he's useless without _that_ power."

"I knew you would say that. But this is why I have the Pendulum of Time." Orochimaru smiled evilly at Pain

"Do you even know how old the Pendulum of Time is? That thing was an item passed down to the First Hokage from his ancestors. Its power has waned over the years." Pain replied

"We'll never find out if we don't try." Orochimaru said viciously

As Kiba and the rest of the group continued to travel to Orochimaru and Pain's battleground, Kiba noticed another strange abnormality.

"What is going on there?! First, there's a strange power surge, now there's another one!!" Kiba shouted again

Sakura could instantly tell everyone's anger was rising to dangerous levels. What truly was happening at their battle?

Orochimaru smiled as he prepared his last strategy against Pain.

"It won't matter what you do, even if you did summon him." Pain said

A chakra so heavy it felt as if the air were pushing down on you surrounded their battlefield. Pain immediately knew what it was, and he had a good idea of what Orochimaru was planning.

"As you probably know, if you're trying to attempt what I'm thinking you are, it won't work. I have a member in the organization who can stop your plan."

"Of course. Who else but the great Madara Uchiha!" Orochimaru said sarcastically

"It seems you already know him." Pain said

"He won't be able to stop anything. I've calculated this plan right from the beginning." Orochimaru smiled wickedly

While they were talking, one of Pain's bodies was behind Orochimaru, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He came closer, and prepared a giant fireball technique of his making.

"Firestyle: grand fireball technique!"

However, Orochimaru summoned multitudes of snakes from the ground to defend him from the scorching inferno.

"Now, to finish it. Once I use the Nine-Tails' chakra with the Pendulum of Time, it'll all be over." Orochimaru said

"Why's he keeping the fox host in the corner?" Pain thought

"All I need to do is prepare the Nine-Tails' chakra, and insert it back into Naruto. Then, he'll unleash a gigantic shockwave of chakra that everyone and everything in a 20-mile radius will be instantly killed and sealed in the Pendulum of Time for all eternity."

"Orochimaru. What you're attempting here is a suicidal technique. You'll kill yourself and try to take me out as well. I'll already tell you this attempt is futile." Pain said to Orochimaru

Red chakra was being poured into the Pendulum of Time. But Pain just wouldn't stand there and let Orochimaru have his way.

He immediately ordered all six of his bodies to attack Orochimaru with full force.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Orochimaru created six clones to defend himself

But the Six Paths of Pain found relative ease in destroying the shadow clones. Once that had been accomplished, Pain went straight for Orochimaru. Even though the Akatsuki leader wasn't able to land a hit on Orochimaru, the distraction caused the Pendulum of Time to fall out of Orochimaru's hands.

Orochimaru, sensing the danger, summoned a snake from his sleeve to catch the invaluable relic, but this turned the tables. Two of Pain's bodies finally landed a hit on Orochimaru by impaling him.

But he had to bear through it. He managed to catch the Pendulum of Time, and jumped back from the notorious organization leader.

He took the swords out of his back, and dug them in the barks of the trees.

The Pendulum of Time was almost ready. This would be it. It would be the choice between letting a notorious organization having an antique that the entire world depends on each passing day, or having the Pendulum of Time in safe hands, away from all evilness.

Pain still continued the attack on Orochimaru, but whatever combinations he tried were still unsuccessful in retrieving the Pendulum of Time.

"I must say, you're definitely stronger than Jiraiya-sensei." Pain said

There was no opening for Orochimaru to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra back into Naruto. Pain just kept attacking no matter what. Orochimaru knew the only way to take down Pain was to take himself along with Pain.

But he had a plan. He suddenly concealed himself from the vision of Pain, and began to formulate a plan in his mind.

As the group of Leaf ninja continued to jump from tree to tree, they were held in place by Kiba.

"No…it can't be! He's supposed to be—!" Kiba said in outright shock

"Kiba! What's wrong?" Tsunade asked fearfully

All this fear made Sasuke want to see what was happening between Orochimaru and Pain's fight. He activated his Sharingan, and felt something strange.

"I've haven't seen that kind of power since—" Sasuke thought in his mind at the power

Kiba spoke again. "It's unmistakable…that chakra…it's…"

"Whose chakra is it, Kiba?" Sakura asked

"You may not believe me, but that chakra…without a doubt, is the chakra of Naruto Uzumaki. I know it."

The comment was suspended in the air. Words they could not form; in their place they were held. Could it be…?

"He isn't lying. Orochimaru has a technique that is able to resurrect the dead. He most likely resurrected Naruto for only one purpose."

"What?" The inside of Sakura panicked

"You see…the Pendulum of Time was an antique passed down to the First Hokage. Being related to the First Hokage, I know the Pendulum of Time was originally an item capable of controlling the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra, to even extreme amounts."

"What does it mean?" Sasuke finally spoke

"The First Hokage created a technique, influenced by the Pendulum of Time, with his special wood element ninjutsu. This artifact once had unspeakable powers, but the First sealed part of its power. He knew the impending danger if it ever fell into the wrong hands."

"So…what does it all mean?" Sakura asked

"The Leaf village was originally founded between an alliance between the Uchiha and Senju clans. The two leaders, The First and Madara Uchiha, began to quarrel over the policies of their village. You did fight at the Valley of the End didn't you, Uchiha?"

"And…what of it?" Sasuke said

"You may have noticed…the two statues there are the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. Madara stole the Pendulum of Time from the Leaf village. The First went after him and apparently killed him, but the Pendulum of Time was lost."

"Many years later, Madara somehow retrieved the artifact and went on to create Akatsuki, hiding it away from the world. After the First's death, Madara knew he was safe."

"The Second Hokage didn't know much about it, and therefore didn't concern himself with it. He knew little of Madara at the time to know of his whereabouts." Tsunade finished

"So…that's the reason we're going at such a pace after those two?" Sasuke said

"Exactly. Apparently, neither Orochimaru nor the Akatsuki member have done anything with it yet. If what Kiba's saying is true that Naruto was resurrected, then he plans on taking the Nine Tails' chakra, 'pour' it into the Pendulum of Time, and seal it back into Naruto. It's a suicidal technique, but I understand why." Tsunade informed the group

"So how do you plan to stop this all?" Sasuke asked

"I was related to the First Hokage…don't you think I would know?" Tsunade replied

They continued to jump from tree to tree.

"We're near…I can feel the power rising. Nothing has been done with the Pendulum of Time as of now." Kiba said

"If we can just make it in time…it'll be all right." Tsunade thought

Orochimaru continued his fight with Pain, but instead created a shadow clone to carry out his duties for him, while he continued formulating his strategy.

"I think I may have found an opening now." Orochimaru thought

Red chakra was being poured out of the Pendulum of Time. Pain didn't notice this, as he was distracted by fighting Orochimaru's shadow clone.

Gradually, red chakra was being sealed back into Naruto. It seemed Orochimaru's tactic had succeeded. Now all that was left was to finish what he'd started.

It would be the conclusion that would decide the fate of all humanity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The End

**Chapter 9: The End**

Pain continued fighting Orochimaru's shadow clone, while Orochimaru himself continued sealing the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra back in Naruto. It would be the end for Orochimaru and Pain.

As soon as the Nine Tails' chakra began to back into Naruto, it was all over for the two of them. The explosion would cover too much distance for anyone to escape. A person would have to use an ultimate space-time technique to escape from certain death.

Pain finally destroyed Orochimaru's shadow clone, and upon finding out it was a clone, dispersed all his six bodies to find Orochimaru, and ordered them to murder Orochimaru if any of them found him.

Eventually, one of Pain's bodies found Orochimaru. Upon his discovery, Orochimaru now knew he would have to continuously dodging Pain's attacks until his strategy was ready.

"When this is all said and done, no part of your existence will be remembered anymore. You will vanish, and no one will care to remember you."

Orochimaru laughed at his comment. "I will live in the spirit of the boy who came to me for power years ago! Part of him will always contain a fraction of my existence! I will never die!!" Orochimaru said maniacally

As the group of Leaf ninja continued to their destination, Tsunade once again spoke. There were many comments of worry about the Pendulum of Time.

"There's one way to lock the Pendulum of Time's power. The First Hokage knew many people would try to harness the fox's power, so he made the necessary preparations in case it really happened."

"And what do you plan to do?" Sasuke said

"I have a key that will lock the power of the Pendulum of Time, and suppress the Nine Tails' chakra."

"There! They're a few minutes away!" Kiba shouted promptly

Suddenly, without warning, Tsunade was pinned to a tree.

"I need something out of you." It was Tobi who pinned Tsunade

"What?" Tsunade glared

"Don't fool around with me. I know you have the key to the Pendulum of Time. Hand it over." Tobi said

"Or unless…you want to die." He pointed a kunai at her throat

But Tsunade was not going to give in. He pointed the kunai closer to her throat. She would have to bust sooner or later.

"Fine. I'll give you the key."

She was apparently reaching for it, but as she was, she punched Tobi with full force right in the face. The punch caused part of his mask to crack.

"I won't be the one to die…you will!"

Tsunade went in for the kill but in the blink of an eye, Tobi vanished without a trace. She then noticed that the area was covered in exploding tags.

She tried to make her best getaway, but it was too late. She was injured by the explosion.

"Master!! Are you all right?!" Sakura rushed to her side, and instantly prepared her medical jutsu

"No. We don't have time. We have to—"

They all followed her orders. Some of the Leaf ninja helped her along so they wouldn't lose their pace.

A figure appeared, watching every movement between the fight of Orochimaru and Pain.

"Orochimaru…why is he fighting the leader?" The figure was Zetsu, who only revealed a small portion of himself

"Who knows? But why does he have the Pendulum of Time?" The other side of Zetsu asked

"Maybe that's why the leader is fighting him." The white part of Zetsu replied

"Wait…isn't that the Nine-Tails' host? Why is he alive? He died the day we acquired all nine tailed beasts." The black section of Zetsu said

"Let's just watch…or we'll never understand." The White Zetsu said

The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra had completed its process going back into Naruto. Now all that was left was for Orochimaru to activate the explosion with a portion of his own chakra

The last, seemingly desperate attacks of Pain failed.

"Now then, prepare yourself! This is the end!!" Orochimaru shouted crazily

He summoned a segment of his chakra, and from that point on, he knew it was the conclusion of his life. But there was no worry. He would live on in the Uchiha avenger Sasuke Uchiha.

Part of Sasuke's personality was permanently tattooed with that of Orochimaru. Before the explosion was triggered, a figure using extraordinary space-time ninjutsu appeared.

He had the key to the Pendulum of Time, as this was Tobi. He was able to steal the key at the last second without the Hokage noticing.

Orochimaru formed a hand seal, but as he was doing this, at high speeds, Tobi took the Pendulum of Time right from his hands and inserted the key into the relic. But he noticed it wasn't working.

It meant only one thing…he was too late.

"Perish from this world!!" Orochimaru shouted maniacally

And this was when everything was held in place. Orochimaru had finally accomplished what he'd wanted, but his life would end at that cost.

The long-awaited explosion was finally triggered. Anyone within the 20-mile radius was instantly killed and would be sealed in the Pendulum of Time. This included Orochimaru, Pain, Tobi, Zetsu, and the crowd of Leaf ninja traveling towards the snake master and Akatsuki leader's fight.

If everything were to be destroyed in the designated 20-mile radius, didn't that include the Pendulum of Time?

The explosion that was created was probably a once in a lifetime thing, but once was everything all over, the sky darkened. Rain came crashing down in vast quantities, and the sounds of thunder could be heard all over.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, completely unaware of the situation at hand

From Tsunade's past comments, she expected to be dead. But as her eyes opened to the world, she found the rain and lightning. But she also found she was surrounded by a shield.

She looked around for everyone in her group. She found everyone, except…

"Master."

Once the shield had dropped, she looked all around for Tsunade, but found no trace of her. She remembered her past explanations about a key, and about a suicidal technique. Only one thing filled her head.

"No…it can't be. It can't!" She refused to believe her mind

"What happened?" Neji asked

"I don't know. We were traveling, and then…" TenTen replied

"Wait…where's the Pendulum of Time?" Ino asked

"I don't know. But she did say this artifact once had unspeakable powers. Besides, where's the fight Orochimaru and that other man were supposed to be carrying out?" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru…what do you mean?" Choji asked

"The Nara clan…we know about this Pendulum of Time. Past members of my clan were once good friends of the First Hokage…they know about it."

"So you know what happened with the Pendulum of Time?" Sakura asked

"What Orochimaru was trying to do a suicidal technique. Now, the Hokage already briefed us in on this. The First Hokage said if the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox should ever be combined with the Pendulum of Time, horrible things were said to happen."

"What were they?" Sakura asked

"It would not just create a massive explosion that would instantly kill and seal everything and everyone in the Pendulum of Time, but other things as well."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked

"The explosion itself does not affect many. But it's not the explosion that matters now. The First originally said if the Pendulum of Time's powers were pushed too far, it's not just the explosion that matters, but the entire planet as well."

"This earth of ours is not quite the same…at least not as it was a few minutes ago."

"But then…where's master?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a minute, not sure how to tell this to the group.

"This may not be enjoyable to your ears, but it has to be done sooner or later. She…died in the explosion to protect us. Unfortunately, she was sealed in the Pendulum of Time along with everyone in the 20-mile radius."

Everyone was shocked beyond words at the words Shikamaru said. Tsunade…dead?

They couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to flow out like a sea of sorrow. Sakura let her emotions out at her teacher's death. First, she loses her teammate, next she loses her teacher.

But it would just motivate everyone to protect what they had left. Sakura, and everyone else, were just beginning to learn how cruel the real world could be.

"Is it over?" A figure asked as he came out of the ground

The cannibalistic form of Zetsu appeared.

"From the looks of it, yes." The Black Zetsu said

"It seems Orochimaru and the leader died. That must've been a fight." The white part of Zetsu said

Zetsu continued to watch what once was the battlefield of Orochimaru and Pain.

Another Akatsuki member came to check the scene.

"Figures. Should've known they would've used everything they had." Kisame sat on a broken branch that used to be part of a tree

The rest of the Leaf ninja looked around for the Pendulum of Time. They couldn't possibly, after all their suffering, let Akatsuki retrieve the artifact.

But they found no trace of it. Shikamaru called the group back together.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him

"The Pendulum of Time…it's gone."

"Gone?!" The group exclaimed

"It must've been during the explosion…Orochimaru might have not only sealed himself in the Pendulum of Time, but the Pendulum of Time as well."

"Is that possible?" Choji asked

"I don't know, but that's the best theory on what happened with it. Akatsuki wouldn't be able to reach exactly this spot so quickly. The reason being they travel in pairs of two in different countries, unless there was a member watching this fight from the beginning." Shikamaru answered

"You said everyone in the designated 20-mile radius would be instantly killed and sealed in the Pendulum of Time. If Orochimaru sealed the Pendulum of Time along with himself, doesn't that mean he might have a chance to return to the living?" Neji said

"For now, there's no need to concern ourselves with that. It would be basically impossible anyway. We don't have the Pendulum of Time to do anything in the first place. What happens with Orochimaru, and anyone else who was caught in the explosion isn't our business anymore." Shikamaru replied

"We don't have powers to observe what's happening with them." Shikamaru finished his explanation

Meanwhile, a snake slowly coiled around a tree, watching as the birds made their flight into the sky. They would ascend higher and higher, while the snake was forever destined to crawl on its stomach.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his neck in pain. His cursed seal was unusually signaling one of its reactions. This hadn't happened ever since Orochimaru gave the cursed seal to Sasuke during the Chunin exams.

"Pain…died?" Konan asked to the member next to her

"Yes, it was the Pendulum of Time. Orochimaru created a suicidal technique, killing both himself and the leader." Zetsu said

Meanwhile, Kabuto appeared at the scene as well.

"Ah, I knew something would happen to Lord Orochimaru on this mission. Looks he wasn't briefed in too well on the Pendulum of Time."

Several people nearby also gathered at the scene. Everyone was still distraught about the untimely death of Tsunade. But Sakura always kept remembering her words.

"I'll protect this village, even if my life depends on it." That was the conclusion she came to years ago

She used to think the job of Hokage was a fool's game. But Naruto was able to show her the light; he convinced her what a demanding job the Hokage really was.

The people who later arrived at the scene weren't told of what happened. Rumor was several ninja heard Akatsuki was in the area. Hunter-nin were dispersed to find and kill them, but by then, Akatsuki was long gone.

The Leaf ninja decided to keep the knowledge only known to them, and later made their exit from the war-torn landscape.

But as the Leaf ninja departed to go back to the village, they hadn't realized they left something that once belonged to their comrade. It was the necklace of the First Hokage, its priceless value on the floor, no longer possessing an owner.

The death of the Fifth doused the Will of Fire that originally burned in them. But in time, it would burn brighter than it ever had. Overcoming the estrangement when death takes our loved ones is difficult to bear, but it's a natural cycle of life. Death is only natural, and happens to everyone at some point in his or her life.

The crowd of Leaf Shinobi would never know what happened with Orochimaru, Pain, Tobi, and especially…

Tsunade.

"What's this?" A figure opened his eyes, and found absolute darkness in any direction in which he looked

"Is this supposed to be where I go?" The figure asked himself, his voice echoing several times

"The Pendulum of Time…it's supposed to be here. I sealed it away along with myself after the fight." The figure ultimately proved to be Orochimaru, though no one would recognize this due to the total blackness in the area

"If I can find the Pendulum of Time in this darkness, I should be able to return to the real world." Orochimaru began his search in eternal darkness for the Pendulum of Time

Its light would lead him back to his world, if he could find it. Perhaps he would run into Pain and Tobi again? In the darkness, they could even be behind him, or next to him.

Orochimaru found no trace of the Pendulum of Time, and as he continued looking for it, fell into a different dimension, as if a wormhole, of the black world.

It would certainly be long if he found the Pendulum of Time, if he ever managed to locate it. Shouldn't he be expecting the Akatsuki leader around soon?

But for now, there was no need to worry. With as many wormholes as the dark universe contained, it would take years before Pain finally found Orochimaru. But where was the Pendulum of Time? If he could just find it, it was a ticket back to the "real" world.

As the Leaf ninja made their way back to the village, they all wondered what would become of their home. Who would be the new Hokage? The state the village was in was an exceptionally horrible time for the death of a Hokage.

Akatsuki was still out there, and there were serious about total world domination. But they seem to have weakened drastically since their initial creation. But it still didn't mean they could relax.

It took about two or three top-notch ninja to fight one Akatsuki member. If it were a one-on-one battle, they would be severely overpowered.

After one or two days, the Leaf Shinobi were finally nearing in on their hometown.

They didn't travel very quickly as they got closer to Leaf. It just reminded them of how much they lost on that fateful mission. And finally, they were nearly out of the woods. The Leaf village was slowly starting to come into vision.

They were expecting it to be the same they left it. But it was absolutely nothing what they anticipated.

The sight was so unbelievable, they began to wonder if they were in a genjutsu. Terror in the air as the Leaf ninja stared at their village. What had it become?

"No…it can't be!!" Sakura said aloud in the sheer terror

But it could've happened. After all, there was no Hokage protecting the village. The terror was not a surprise. Anyone who would have seen the Leaf village in _that_ state would deny that was the prospering Leaf village they knew.

The Leaf ninja slowly walked to their village. They couldn't believe the mass destruction that overtook their village. The village had been completely leveled and depopulated.

Even though the village was completely deserted and buildings being ruined, they still recognized everything. Who had the power to commit such a heinous act? They searched for traces of possibly anyone who could've done something like _this_.

But there was nothing. And to add on to that, the rain came falling down in massive quantities, and soon enough, the lightning came crashing down, just adding on to the mixed feelings of anger, sorrow, and despair.

Meanwhile, a figure stood on top of a hill, watching the decimated Leaf village, and the few remaining inhabitants of it.

"It seems they've only begun to find out the horror that has struck their village." The figure said

He turned his attention to the pouring downfall of rain and the rolling thunder.

"The sky cries too for this pitiful village. But this was a lesson to them not to interfere in matters that do not concern them. Next time, it will be worse. But I think we should let them carry this burden for now."

Out in the distance, a giant form was flying near the annihilated Leaf village. The remaining ninja in Leaf looked up at the strange figure.

"What is that?" Sakura asked

To them, it looked like a strange dragon-like shape of an animal that had the ability to fly. It made a last roar as it soared for the sky. The Leaf ninja watched as it took for the sky, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

"How could something that big disappear so quickly?" Neji asked

Shikamaru still looked up at that strange form soaring in the sky. What exactly, was it? He continued to look up at the sky, as the rain and thunder still came coming down, just like the broken souls of the remaining Leaf ninja. When the rain hit the ground, it disappeared, just like those Shinobi of the Leaf, who fought, and lost so much.

"That's my exit, then."

The man walked away from the shattered Leaf village, never glancing back at it. Perhaps the rain and thunder were trying to foretell a prophecy. Their time had ended. A new start was in hand.

A new start would change everything, just as the capricious weather. No one would care what the weather was yesterday. They all cared about the present, and the future. The past was the past, and that's where it would stay.

The introduction of a new life to everything. None of us may be comfortable with change, but imagine life without change. It's the reason we look forward to the next day.

Perhaps then, some things would change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rebuilding Konoha**

1 year after Konoha was completely destroyed and depopulated, the survivors

out on the mission to eliminate Akatsuki began to rebuild their home.

Fortunately, for them, the faces of the five Hokages were not touched.

"I don't understand. If the entire village was destroyed, then why were the faces untouched?" Sakura said

"Someone must've had a pretty good motive to destroy everything else besides those faces." Shikamaru said

The others stared at Shikamaru with confused looks on their faces, but they knew Shikamaru was just as much in the dark as everyone else was.

In a different section of the ruins, Sasuke walked alone on what used to be the Uchiha section of Konoha.

He thought back to his fight with Itachi. He knew he had lost the fight. But why didn't he take Sasuke's eyes and just end it at that? Instead, he simply poked his forehead, as he had done when they were kids.

And he actually smiled. The way he did before the Uchiha were wiped out. Mumbling something before he died, it seemed as if he reverted back to his old self.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time."

Sasuke would just never understand why Itachi did that. Continuing his walk through the ruins of the Uchiha section, he found his clan's crest, the one he wore on his shirt.

He stared at it for a long moment, and continued walking.

A few days later, thanks to the hard work of the Konoha Shinobi, they were at least able to provide themselves with shelter. Although the shelter that was built were merely huts, it at least provided them with the sense that they were home, after all their struggles.

The good news was these huts were able to withstand rain, since that was the only different change in weather in the Land of Fire besides year-round sun.

The precautions the Konoha ninja took were definitely paying off. Occasionally, it did rain, but today, that rain was accompanied by lightning.

In the darkness, a figure made his way to what was now Konoha. He looked at the series of huts and smiled.

"Pathetic. So this is supposed to be the Leaf Village?" The man said

In a flash, he appeared next to one of their huts. The darkness made it near impossible for anyone to spot him. He then went in.

The hut turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha's. He was sleeping, but he had an uneasy feeling he wasn't the only one inside the hut. He also had a feeling that this person was an enemy.

He began formulating a plan. Shortly after, he decided on what to do. He wouldn't try to surprise his enemy and quickly attack him. He would slowly and carefully study the intruder.

Still pretending to be asleep, he opened his eye halfway and thought he must be dreaming. How could this man be alive?

"Something's not right here. Shikamaru said this Akatsuki member was caught in the explosion. That was the reason why he attacked the Hokage and demanded a key of some sort." Sasuke thought

Sasuke drifted back in time, replaying the scene in his head.

...

"You have something of mine, I believe." The man pinned Tsunade to a tree

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked

"Don't fool around with me. I know you have the key. Hand it over."

...

The man turned out to be none other than the masked figure from the Akatsuki - Madara Uchiha.

"Don't worry. I'm no longer your foe." Madara said

Realizing that Madara knew he was awake, Sasuke sat up and looked at the man. Madara lighted a fire as to make his presence known.

"I came here to tell you something important."

Sasuke's eyes fell from the man. Madara knew he wasn't interested.

"Not interested, I see.."

"Maybe you'll pay attention if I say it like this?" Madara looked at Sasuke

"It's about Itachi Uchiha."

Now Sasuke looked at Madara again.

"There we go. You know so much about your brother, and at the same time, you know nothing."

Sasuke continued to look at Madara, apparently interested now.

"All right, why I don't I start by introducing myself…"

Madara was reaching for his mask.

"Much like yourself, I'm a living, breathing Uchiha…"

Part of Madara's face was now visible.

"And the man who knows the _truth_ about Itachi Uchiha."

As Madara spoke these words, Sasuke's left eye suddenly transformed into the Sharingan. Madara's right Sharingan eye was visible.

Slowly, Sasuke's normal Sharingan began to transform into something else. Something much more powerful than the normal Sharingan eye…

The Mangekyou Sharingan!

Sasuke's eye began to bleed, and Madara knew what he was witnessing right now was one of the three Mangekyou techniques.

"Impossible!" He thought

The technique was Amaterasu. Madara was slowly being engulfed by the black flames.

"AAAH!" Madara screamed out in pain

Sasuke put his hand over his left eye, and began breathing heavily. The Mangekyou eventually turned back into the normal Sharingan.

Madara's mask lay on the ground while Sasuke simply stared into the ground.

"What was that?" Sasuke said aloud

In the darkness, after recovering from Amaterasu, Madara spoke.

"The Amaterasu that Itachi implanted into you."

Sasuke looked at Madara through the darkness, shocked. Madara walked out of the darkness.

"Even in death, he never ceases to amaze me. Even planning for a situation like this…"

"What…what're you saying?!"

Madara lighted another fire, as if to gain Sasuke's trust.

"He equipped you with his own jutsu, as a last ditch effort to kill me. Or perhaps his intention was simply to keep me away from you."

"I assume that he set things up so the sight of my Sharingan would automatically trigger Amaterasu to activate." Madara said

Sasuke didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Fortunately, I managed to keep a few secrets even from him. If I hadn't, I'd be dead right now."

Sasuke still didn't understand.

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Look, Itachi did _something_ to you just before he died, right?"

How would he know this? He remembered the poke on the forehead, but what did that symbolize?

"Somehow, at the last second, he transferred all his eye techniques into you."

"That makes no sense…what are you trying to say?!" Sasuke said, confused

"Why would Itachi want to-"

"You still don't know?" Madara asked

"It was…"

"To protect you." Madara told him

Sasuke's face suddenly turned to one of shock and confusion.

"Protect me?!"

"Is that supposed to be funny?!" Sasuke said

"As I said before, you knew so much about your brother, yet you knew nothing at all."

Sasuke had enough of this.

"You keep fucking with me, and I _will_ kill you!" Sasuke said loudly

"I see talking with you is going to be difficult. I guess I understand, some guy comes here in the middle of the night and starts saying all these shocking things."

"But I assure you, I speak the truth."

"I know everything there is to know about Itachi. Of course, he died without realizing how much."

Sasuke didn't want to hear it anymore. He just didn't care anymore.

"Enough! I don't care anymore! Go away, and never come near me again!" Sasuke said

"I think you should - no, you _have_ to question me. It's your _mission_, your _duty_!"

Madara could see Sasuke's expression was pained, but once this was done, Sasuke would finally live in peace.

"You need to know about him…this man who risked everything to protect the Shinobi World…The Leaf Village…and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Itachi Uchiha's life!" Madara finished

Sasuke's expression was still pained, and he wouldn't look up at Madara.

"Well?"

"Do you understand why Itachi transferred Amaterasu into your eyes?"

"The last thing Itachi wanted was for you and I to cross paths. And if you listen to what I have to say, everything will make sense."

No response from Sasuke.

"The only people in the Leaf Village who knew the truth about Itachi were the Third Hokage, and his councilors, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo."

"With the Third's passing, only three of the four old relics remain."

"I doubt they'll ever speak a word of their sickening knowledge to anyone."

"The truth about your brother has been hidden in a vast, infinite darkness. That was undoubtedly how he wanted it." Madara said

Sasuke never looked up at Madara as he continued.

"But I know the truth as well. And like I said before, he died without realizing the extent of what I'd learned."

"But he was no fool. He clearly didn't trust me. He accounted for the remote possibility of me finding out, and tried to permanently shut me up with Amaterasu."

"Apparently me revealing my Sharingan to you in order to gain your trust was within the range of his plan." Madara told him

"What…are you getting at?" Sasuke finally said

"What's this guy trying to say…protect me? Protect me?! The truth?" Sasuke thought

"Think back. Recall everything you know about Itachi." Madara said

Sasuke was obviously being overwhelmed.

"Remember your loving older brother."

Sasuke was sweating now.

And Sasuke remembered everything he knew about Itachi.

"He tried to kill me…"

Sasuke recalled him smiling, before the massacre.

"He tried to steal my eyes…"

Madara walked towards him, and grabbed his face.

"Get a hold of yourself. Breathe…nice and slow."

"Get your hands off me!" Sasuke shouted

He remembered Itachi, before the massacre, and after the massacre. Then everything went dark.

Sasuke then awoke.

"Are you awake?" Madara asked

"I took the liberty of tying you up. I figured you wouldn't stay and listen otherwise."

Sasuke looked away, confused by Madara's words.

"He was…Itachi was my enemy…"

"He killed my mother, my father…and everyone in my clan. He's a rogue ninja and member of Akatsuki."

"I have every reason to hate him." Sasuke said while Madara listened

"My ambition was always to…"

"What took place on that night, and your memories of him massacring the Uchiha clan are all real. He fled the Leaf Village immediately after."

"Then why…"

"All done on orders given to him by the Leaf's top brass." Madara spoke

Silence fell, until Madara spoke again.

"And _that_ is where the truth about your brother begins."

"Orders…a mission?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. That night, Itachi left his old life behind and carried out the duty assigned to him."

Madara let Sasuke take in the words.

"You've calmed down…good."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Sasuke said loudly

"For the rest to make sense…we must first return to the founding of the Leaf."

"Itachi was a sacrifice. The latest in a long line of fatalities." Madara said

"It was part of a huge problem dating back to the first day of the Hidden Leaf Village's existence. One that decided the course of Itachi's life."

"A…sacrifice?" Sasuke said

"Correct."

Sasuke stared at Madara.

"It's a very long story, but I promise you, every word of it's true."

"I'm not falling for this. I don't trust you one bit." Sasuke said

"I have no proof or evidence to offer. You're free to believe me or not."

"But you will listen." Madara stated

After a long moment, Sasuke made his decision.

"Fine. Let's hear it."

"The story begins over 80 years ago…in an era of unrelenting violence and bloodshed."

"Nations crusaded for more rights, more land…the usual reasons for war."

"Back then, Shinobi Organizations weren't made of multiple clans and families. Rather, each individual rented its military might to the highest bidder."

"And amongst those countless Shinobi Families, only two were truly feared as the strongest."

"Those were the Uchiha…and the Senju Clan of the Forest."

"We Uchiha, with our unparalleled chakra and Sharingan, were so gifted in the art of battle that we came to be considered an army."

"And within this renowned clan, I was born with the greatest, strongest chakra they'd ever seen."

"My stubborn refusal to die could be considered proof of that."

"I spent every waking hour in battle."

"In an era where power was everything, I exhausted every resource I could to get more…friends, my brother…everything."

"You bastard…" Sasuke said viciously

"But thanks to those efforts, I obtained a flawless Mangekyou Sharingan, and became leader of the Uchiha."

"And with this power at my command, I often found myself pitted against the Senju."

"It was inevitable I would once day face its leader, Hashirama."

"Senju Hashirama, the tree-element user who became the First Hokage, the greatest ninja of his time, and the only man I had ever admired."

…

"The first man to call himself Hokage was Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan."

"All the clans acknowledged his superiority. And everyone feared him."

"If Senju made a move, Uchiha made a move."

"We were the only clan who was a match for them. If one country hired Senju, their enemies would hire Uchiha. We were rivals."

"As I fought Hashirama, my name became more and more well-known."

"For fame…that's why you stole your brother's eyes?!" Sasuke questioned

"I did…but it was because I wanted the strength to protect the Uchiha clan."

"To protect them?" Sasuke asked

"The more famous we grew, the more enemies we made. As the battles raged on, sacrifices had to be made to protect Uchiha from Senju and the other clans that opposed us."

"It wasn't for fame."

"My brother agreed to everything…and offered up his own eyes."

"But then…the Senju clan asked for a truce with Uchiha."

"…and Uchiha agreed."

"Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They reached their limits."

"I was the only to oppose the truce."

"…Where was the hatred we held for each other? What had my brother sacrificed himself for?!"

"After all, Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water."

"Eventually the Senju clan would exterminate the Uchiha clan. I couldn't help but think that."

"But the rest of the Uchiha clan wanted the truce. As their leader, I had no choice but to go with their decision."

"Soon after, our ninja alliance made a pact with the Land of Fire, who wanted help controlling their territory. There began the system of one village per country. With the Hidden Leaf Village and the Land of Fire."

"Other countries began mimicking the one village per country system. And with that, little by little, the fighting began to lessen."

"For once, there was peace."

"But soon, something happened that threw Konoha into chaos."

"…What happened?" Sasuke asked

"There was a dispute over the position of leader… of Hokage."

"As you know, Hashirama was the one who gained the position. Everyone in the village and in the Land of Fire chose him."

"…It was clear the Uchiha was quickly losing its supremacy."

"In order to protect Uchiha, I chose the path of leadership. I chose to oppose Hashirama."

"But there was no one among Uchiha who would follow me. My followers opposed me, thinking I would stir up the embers of the war."

"They betrayed me."

"They said I was moved by my own desire for power. They despised me, saying I was greedy and stole my brother's eyes to save my own life."

"What man would willingly harm his own little brother? I just…wanted to protect Uchiha, that's all…!"

"I left the village. Betrayed by everyone."

"Bent on revenge, I challenged the Leaf Village."

"And I was defeated…in the place now called the Valley of the End."

"I died there…or so they assumed. Even Hashirama thought so. I was forgotten by everyone, even history."

"Wanting to make sure another traitor like myself never arose, Hashirama's younger brother, the Second Hokage, gave Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust."

"The Leaf Military Police were formed."

"But its true purpose was to distance Uchiha from the governing of the village, and to keep the entire clan under surveillance. Some of the Uchiha realized what was going on. Some rebels began to follow in my footsteps."

"…But it was already too late."

"Time passed…and Senju retained supremacy. The proud Uchiha clan was nothing more than Senju's dogs."

"And it was just as I'd feared. Something happened to completely destroy Uchiha."

Sasuke waited for Madara to continue.

"That's right…"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox's attack 16 years ago."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the Nine-Tails…"

"The Konoha leaders suspected an Uchiha was behind the incident."

"It was a natural disaster…not the Uchiha."

"But they were suspicious. They thought the Uchiha might be plotting a rebellion…"

"After that, the Uchiha were closely guarded by the ANBU."

"They were forced to live in a corner of the village, and were basically segregated from the rest of the population. The Third Hokage was the only one who voiced any dissent, but his advisors refused to listen to him."

"After all, the Uchiha clan was never trusted. The discrimnation began."

"Their mistrust birthed ill-will. And eventually, the suspicions became reality…"

"The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'etat. To take over the village…"

"So the Leaf Village higher-ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan."

"That spy was your brother…Itachi Uchiha."

"And that's where Itachi's hell began."

"Uchiha plotted a coup d'etat…? And Itachi…was a spy?" Sasuke asked, shocked

"Though you were part of the Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young."

"But this is the truth."

"Your father, Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the coup d'etat."

Sasuke was shocked beyond words. His father, the ringleader behind trying to take over the village?

"And Itachi entered the ANBU as a spy on your father's orders."

"But…the opposite happened. Itachi gave the village info on Uchiha. He was what they call a double agent."

"You probably can't even imagine…how hard that was on him."

"Why…? Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?" Sasuke said loudly

"You haven't seen war…so you can't understand."

"During the 3rd Ninja War, Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of 4."

"He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict."

"He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace…that's the kind of man he was."

"He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The village elders used that to their advantage."

"They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye…only someone with the Sharingan would be a match for Uchiha."

"That's right…"

Sasuke was braced for the words.

"His mission…"

"Was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan…"

"I can't even begin to imagine…his mental state then."

"He was faced with a horrible choice. The betrayal of his family should have been an inconceivable choice."

"But if a clan like Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake the foundations of both The Leaf Village and the Land of Fire."

"Other countries would surely take that as an opportunity to attack. No doubt it would trigger a 4th Ninja War."

"Many would die, including those with no ties to the Ninja World, all for the sake of the Uchiha clan's self-interest."

"What would you have done if you were Itachi?"

"So Itachi made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand."

"He didn't betray them out of hatred…he had no choice."

"The Village's prejudice…and the fruits of that antagonism. He took it all on himself. No one can blame him for the sacrifice he made."

"At the time…I myself was looking for an opportunity for war. I was bitter towards both Senju and Uchiha."

"But Itachi realized that. He was the only who'd figured out I was still alive."

"He approached me, and made me an offer."

"In return for allowing me to get revenge on Uchiha, he asked me not to harm the rest of the village."

"I said I would help annihilate my family…"

"However, the Third Hokage had other plans. He tried to reach a truce with Uchiha."

"But time pressed on…and he failed."

"It all led to that night."

…

"It was his duty."

"Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor…it was all part of his duty."

"And Itachi fulfilled it."

"Except for one mistake."

"He was unable…to kill his own brother."

"Afterwards, Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the elders. Then, after threatening Danzo, he left the village. If you lay a hand on Sasuke, he said, I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries."

"He was so worried about you. But he couldn't tell you the truth."

"So this was all he could say."

…

"No way…this isn't you." A 7-year old Sasuke said in tears

"I played the role of the brother you wanted to test your potential…"

"Now you will be the one to test mine. You have the potential hidden within you."

"Even as you've hated me, you've longed to surpass me. That's why I let you live…for my own ends."

"…My foolish brother…if you want to kill me then curse me! Hate me!"

"Live your ugly life and run…run…cling to life."

"Then, when you have the same 'eyes' as I do, come to me."

…

"He gave you revenge as your goal. In order to make you stronger." Madara said

"He wanted you to believe that Uchiha was a clan the Leaf Village would be proud of."

"He begged Hokage not to tell you the truth."

"Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand."

"So you would obtain a new power."

"This is the truth about Itachi."

"Lies…lies…" Sasuke said

"You have to be lying…"

…

"Nonsense…"

"I was killed almost more than once…" Sasuke said in fear

"You would have been…had Itachi been serious…that's certain."

"He even tried to kill me with the Mangekyou Sharingan! And yet…" Sasuke said

"It was all part of his plan. He had to drive you in a corner." Madara said

"You…must have already realized the reason, right?"

"Freedom from the cursed seal…and with the death of someone close to you…the battle would awaken your Mangekyou."

"Itachi planned everything about that fight for you. And he played the role of trying to steal your eyes until the very end."

Sasuke looked down from Madara.

"Looks like you finally understand…"

"You're lying!" Sasuke said loudly

"You're the one who summoned the Nine-Tailed Fox to attack the village! Itachi said it was all your doing!" Sasuke said

"You did it so Uchiha would be falsely accused thanks to your games!!"

"Itachi lied to you…I told you." Madara said

"He was afraid you'd find out the truth."

"To make sure there wasn't the slightest possibility…he lied to you so you wouldn't trust me. Not only that, he also planted Amaterasu in your eyes."

"You expect me…to believe you?!" Sasuke said

"He's-! Itachi's is evil! He's a criminal, killer of our clan, tainted by Akatsuki!"

"After having left the village, burdened by an unforgivable crime, he joined Akatsuki in order to keep watch on that dangerous organization from the inside."

"He never lost his love for the Leaf Village…"

"…Or you."

"When the Third Hokage, the man who promised to keep you safe, died, Itachi returned to the village immediately…all to remind Danzo and the councilors…"

"I'm still alive."

"Your safety was his number one-"

"Enough! Lies! This is all-"

"But you're still alive, aren't you?" Madara said

Sasuke's face turned from one of anger to one of shock.

"You couldn't see through Itachi at all. Every single illusion he created, you accepted."

"Itachi…killed his mother, his father, his superiors, everyone…"

"But he couldn't kill you."

"Crying his bloody tears, he exterminated his kinsman to save the village."

"But he couldn't bring himself to kill you." Madara said

"Why do you think that is?"

Madara cut Sasuke free.

"To him…your life was more important than the village."

"Up until the moment of his death…no, even through death itself, he was trying to give you more power."

"He let you defeat him, and take revenge for the Uchiha clan, to turn you into a hero in the eyes of the Leaf."

"Disease was eating away at him from the inside, and he knew his time was short…he took all kinds of medicine just to keep himself alive…"

"All for his beloved little brother."

"…All so he could fight you, and die at your feet."

"To protect peace in the Leaf Village, and most importantly, Sasuke Uchiha, yourself…he lived as a fugitive, a traitor, a criminal, praying for the release of death."

"He traded his pride for disgrace…and your love for your hatred, and even still, Itachi died with a smile on his face."

…

"He left the name Uchiha to you, and deceived all the way to the end." Madara finished

Sasuke thought back to their final battle, as Itachi was getting closer with each step to plucking his eyes out, and provide himself with an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"My eyes…my…"

Itachi raised his hand to Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke thought this was truly the end. But he smiled, and the old Itachi surfaced after all these years. Sasuke was able to remember him as the loving older brother he was, not as the cold-hearted killer he envisioned all these years.

"Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time."

…

"I exist as the ultimate obstacle that you must strive to overcome."

"And we'll continue to exist together."

"Even if you come to hate me because of it…that's what being the older brother is about."

…

"I suppose I'll be leaving now." Madara said

Just as Madara was getting ready to leave, Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait!"

Madara turned around.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Sasuke asked

A long moment of silence fell between the two.

"One day you'll find out."

With that, Madara vanished without a trace, leaving his Akatsuki cloak and mask behind. And the fire was gone.

Then, Sasuke's world went black.

The next day, Sasuke felt lightheaded as he came out of his hut. He took a breath of the fresh air, and suddenly, felt much better. He saw Madara's cloak and mask as he went out of his hut, and decided now was the time to tell them.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke called

"Sasuke. What do you want?"

"There's something I have to show you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that mission…that Akatsuki member we encountered? The one with the mask?"

"So? He's dead, isn't he?"

"He isn't dead."

"What do you mean, he isn't dead? He was one of the three people who were caught in that explosion."

"He came here last night, into my hut. And I have proof of it."

Sasuke could tell Shikamaru was serious now.

"Show me."

They walked inside Sasuke's hut, and instantly, Shikamaru saw the cloak and mask of the Akatsuki member.

"He came alone, right?"

"Yes, he did come alone."

"Was there anything important he said?"

Sasuke decided not to bring up what Madara said last night.

"There was nothing of real value he said, to tell you the truth."

"Sasuke, if an Akatsuki member comes to the village, he would have a pretty good reason to do so, don't you think?"

"I suppose so."

Shikamaru examined the mask and cloak in hopes of finding something else, and he did.

"Sasuke. There's something else here."

"What is it?"

Underneath the cloak, a note was written, left by Madara. And all it read was this:

Go to the Lightning Cloud Gorge


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Lightning Cloud Gorge**

"The Lightning Cloud Gorge?" Shikamaru asked

"He didn't mention anything about that." Sasuke said

"This could be an ambush. Akatsuki could be leading us into a trap. Even though they're currently lacking in numbers and capability, with that member alive, it could be done quite easily, actually. We're currently lacking in numbers and capability, as well."

"I don't think this is an ambush, Shikamaru."

"Why do you think so?"

"It didn't seem like he had any intention of harming me, or any one of us. He could've easily killed me if he wanted to…but he didn't."

"Even though he didn't kill you right here doesn't mean he won't do it somewhere else."

"But we simply have no way of knowing what there is at the Lightning Cloud Gorge. Our best hope is to go there and find out why they want us to go there." Sasuke said

Shikamaru looked like he had a million thoughts running through his head, and finally decided on his answer to Sasuke's statement.

"I suppose you're right then, Sasuke. I'll gather up everyone, and then we're going to the Lightning Cloud Gorge."

As Shikamaru left his hut, Sasuke finally had some time to think about what Madara said last night. Why had he told him the truth? Madara himself said Itachi lied to Sasuke so he wouldn't believe Madara.

He didn't know what was waiting for them at the Lightning Cloud Gorge, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Sasuke. We're going." Shikamaru said

"All right."

Before leaving, Shikamaru made sure everyone had sufficient weaponry if indeed at the Lightning Cloud Gorge Akatsuki would attempt to ambush them. This included kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, and smoke bombs for escape.

"Now then, any more questions before we leave?"

"Which way is the Lightning Cloud Gorge?" Choji asked

"It's north of here, in the Land of Lightning.." Shikamaru said

"Well then, here's our plan…"

In the Lightning Cloud Gorge, two figures sat on stones, as if waiting for something.

"You know what to do." A figure said

"Of course."

"We kill any Shinobi that get in our way."

In the Leaf Village, Shikamaru continued discussing his plan with the others.

"Neji, you'll use your Byakugan to scout the area. We're still not completely sure if Akatsuki will try to ambush us at the Lightning Cloud Gorge."

"Got it."

"Now then, we head for the Lightning Cloud Gorge."

Sakura noticed that Sasuke always looked like he had something bothering him.

"Sasuke. Is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He knew why Sakura asked him the question.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh…okay."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke as well. He seemed unconcerned that Akatsuki visited the village last night.

But he decided to put that aside.

"Remember, when we enter the Lightning Country, everything changes. So be especially alert when we cross the border."

Everyone nodded, and they continued on their way to what would be the worst nightmare of their life.

In the Lightning Cloud Gorge, those two figures were still sitting in the same place, obviously waiting for the Konoha Shinobi.

"They're heading this way." One of the figures said

"Perfect. It's all going according to plan." The figure said

"Now, to be perfectly safe, you'll go to your assigned place. You understand why, right?" The figure said

"Yes."

The first figure had a body in her hands, ready to take it with her.

"Leave the body here." The second figure said

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it from here."

The first figure disappeared from sight, leaving the second person and the body alone. The figure smiled slightly at the body, and continued waiting for the Konoha Shinobi.

"Soon, soon…all our goals will be accomplished. And when they are, everything will be as it should." The person thought

In a forest, the Konoha ninja continued making their way to the Lightning Cloud Gorge.

"From this point, the Lightning Country is about 2 hours from here. And the Lightning

Cloud Gorge would be approximately 3 hours from here." Shikamaru said

Eventually, the Konoha Shinobi reached the Lightning Country, and from that point on, Shikamaru said a few words before they would head into the Lightning Country, and into the Lightning Cloud Gorge.

"Remember, be on special alert. The Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning have had a bitter past, and to tell you the truth, they aren't completely past that yet."

"Neji, now you'll use your Byakugan to scout the area. Is there anything suspicious you see at the border."

"Everything looks normal at the border."

"When we head into the Lightning Cloud Gorge, you'll use your Byakugan one more time to scout the area."

"Got it."

"All right…let's go." Shikamaru said

The group went into the next country, and immediately scouted the area themselves for anything unusual.

As the group headed for the Lightning Cloud Gorge, they noticed the startling difference in the terrain of the Fire Country and the Lightning Country.

The Land of Lightning was definitely more rugged, with much more mountains, but it seemed like a relaxing place to be in, aside the fact they have had a violent history with the Great Nations.

30 minutes away from their destination, Shikamaru took a deep breath of the air and let it fill his lungs. Even though Shikamaru knew the possibility of an Akatsuki ambush was still possible, the air relaxed him a little.

Sakura reassured him that it most likely wasn't an ambush. She told him how another member of Akatsuki, Sasori, told them to go to the Great Bridge in the Grass Country, where they would find a spy in Orochimaru's ranks.

The truth was, they did find the spy, except the only problem was the spy turned out to be Kabuto Yakushi, and the mind control technique Sasori placed on him was long erased by Orochimaru.

Still, Shikamaru had his doubts.

5 minutes away, everyone could already see the Lightning Cloud Gorge coming into view. But still, a piece of the puzzle was missing.

"Why would Akatsuki guide us to a location like this?" Shikamaru thought

They were about to find out in 5 minutes.

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, and he knew what he was still thinking about. And then he thought about last night, and Madara.

Did the truth have some connection with what waited for them at the Lightning Cloud Gorge?

"The Lightning Cloud Gorge is dead ahead." Shikamaru said

There was a sign that clearly read 'The Lightning Cloud Gorge.'

"Neji, use your Byakugan one more time and scout the area."

"Got it. Byakugan!"

Neji looked all around the Lightning Cloud Gorge, and saw nothing abnormal. That was, of course, only as far as his eye could see.

"I saw nothing unusual, so I presume it's safe to continue."

"Wouldn't it be better if we sent a shadow clone to look around, considering we think it's not an Akatsuki ambush." Sakura said

"We're not completely sure of that of yet." Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru's right." Sasuke said

"Should we go now?" Choji asked

"We have to be careful in situations like these." Shino said

"We can't stand around here all day." Kiba told Shino

"We go now." Shikamaru said

Just walking a few seconds into the Lightning Cloud Gorge, they felt a strange chakra radiating around them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here." Sasuke said

"Leaf Shinobi…we've been waiting for you." A voice boomed

They tried to find out where the voice was coming from, but they were unsuccessful.

"Don't try to find me. I'll reveal myself when the time is right." The figure said

The Konoha ninja still tried to find out where that ominous voice was coming from, but they couldn't find it.

"We've met once before…remember?"

The figure came out of the darkness, and they thought they were in a genjutsu. Those piercing Rinnegan eyes only symbolized one person: the notorious Akatsuki Leader Pain.

The body that the other figure gave to Pain before the Konoha Shinobi arrived was behind a rock, and Pain would reveal who it was in time. His feet were visible, but they would need more than that to figure out who the person ultimately was.

"There's something behind that rock of great interest to you. Defeat me, and you will claim it."

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a minute and thought.

"As of now, we have an advantage." Sakura said

"We'll see about that."

Both waited for a long moment, until Shikamaru reached for 2 kunai from his pouch. With great speed and accuracy, he launched them straight for Pain.

Pain had no problem dodging the kunai, but suddenly, Shikamaru made a seal and the area around Pain exploded.

"Impressive. You're definitely from the Nara clan, aren't you?"

A clone of Shikamaru's behind Pain performed his signature shadow binding technique. Pain was caught in the technique, and Shikamaru drew one more kunai from his pouch, quickly wrapped it around an exploding tag, and threw it at Pain.

The area around Pain once again exploded, and there was no sign of Pain after the explosion.

"Is he…dead?" Sakura asked

"Not even close. He's just playing games with us."

In a flash, Pain appeared right in front of the Konoha ninja.

"Shikamaru Nara. You're an impressive fighter. But, as you've already probably figured out, you can't defeat me alone." Pain said

"That's because he won't be alone." Sasuke said

"Well…an Uchiha. I trust nothing went wrong with your encounter with Madara?"

"Encounter? What is he talking about?" Sakura asked

"Akatsuki paid a visit to the village, obviously." Shino said

"What will you do, Leaf Shinobi? I have yet to tell you what lies behind that rock."

"We can start with this." Sasuke said

He formed a few hand signs and raised his hand to the heavens.

As Sasuke did this, rain began falling in vast quantities. Lightning began to crash over the Lightning Cloud Gorge.

"…What a powerful technique." Sakura said

"This technique truly is impressive. However, can you kill me with it?" Pain said

"We're about to find out."

In the shape of a dragon, Sasuke sent lightning straight for Pain's skull. Once the lightning hit the ground, the earth beneath them shook for about 10 seconds…then it stopped.

The lightning stopped, but the rain continued falling.

"Impressive technique, Sasuke…but you couldn't kill me."

Sasuke's technique Kirin was unsuccessful. Pain was untouched, shielded by some strange technique.

"Your efforts have gotten you far, Leaf Shinobi. Now I think it is time to reveal what lies behind that rock."

With blinding speed, Pain instantly split the rock in two, and they instantly saw what was behind that rock.

"He's dead. Another life you took for your own self-interest." Shikamaru said coldly

"He isn't dead. But he will be…soon. That is, of course, a medical ninja could heal him in time to save his life. Now, it's just like I said. Defeat me, and his life will be saved."

"You're handing him over willingly…just like that?" Shikamaru said

"As I said, you have to kill me first."

"This is a big change in heart." Sasuke said

"Do you Leaf Shinobi even know the true reason _why_ we're hunting the Tailed Beasts?"

"We already know the true reason, as you put it." Shino said

"You know nothing. Our story begins over 70 years ago…"

Back in the Leaf Village, two figures walked through a series of huts, now the Leaf Village, which was once the most prospering and peaceful country in all the Great Nations.

"They've done quite well rebuilding, considering the few remaining Shinobi there are from this village…and that little surprise attack." The first figure said

"Attack? I would call it more of a complete destruction." The second figure replied

"Call it what you want, but the point is moot. The Leaf Village will never be the same again." The first figure said

"With the Leaf Village out of the way, all that remains now is to kill the remaining members of Akatsuki, and everything will be as it should." The first figure finished

"You do realize…that those two from the Akatsuki survived that explosion, right?"

"Of course. That was the plan. Killing them there…we would've been getting ahead of ourselves. Now is the time. Akatsuki…will be no more." The first figure said

"Two of Akatsuki's few remaining members are currently in the Lightning Cloud Gorge. How do you plan to eliminate them?" The second figure asked

"Don't worry. The plan is carrying itself out. There is no need to fight the current. In time, it will all be ours."

"Do you know where the other members currently are?" The second figure said

"Definitely. We'll strike at the most unexpected of times, and that foolish organization will never know what hit them."

"The one with the mask seems of greatest concern for now." The second man said

"Madara? That old relic? Just because he fought Hashirama doesn't change anything. His power has waned significantly over the years. He'll be the easiest to kill."

"That is true, but the other members will pose a problem, don't you think?"

"There will be no problem…as long as we play our part the way it should be played."

"Wait. You don't mean…"

"Exactly. As I said, there is no need to fight the current."

Back in the Lightning Cloud Gorge, the Konoha Shinobi had shocked looks on their faces.

"The Council of Shadows?" Shikamaru said

"Yes, and the true reason as to why we are hunting the Tailed Beasts. It's like I said, kill me and his life over there will be saved." Pain said

"But you're going to have to do better than that."

Pain suddenly summoned all six of his bodies, drastically turning the tables.

"If you want to be killed, we can start with this."

Out of nowhere, Sasuke suddenly put a sword through one of Pain's bodies, which reduced the Six Paths of Pain from six…to five.

"Very nice…but this is where I stop playing games with you Leaf Shinobi."

With great speed and pinpoint precision, the five remaining bodies of Pain launched kunai and shuriken straight at the Konoha ninja.

Shikamaru knew that this onslaught of kunai and shuriken could only lead to something else - a trap.

"Jump!" Shikamaru yelled

Everyone followed Shikamaru's command, and the ground beneath them soon turned to nothing but ash.

"This should be quite a battle."

While Pain spoke those words, Sakura quickly took the body and sped off somewhere to heal the body.

"I've underestimated you Leaf Shinobi. Even still, if that medical ninja attempts to heal Uzumaki, she'll be unsuccessful. My partner, Konan, will kill that medical ninja before she even thinks about healing Naruto."

"Damn…" Shikamaru thought

He quickly attempted to get past Pain, but by now, Pain knew his tactics.

In a forest, Sakura kept running until she felt like she was finally in safe harbor. She got ready to heal Naruto, but a voice stopped her.

"Don't try to heal him. Pain planned for this very thing."

The figure was Konan, who was divided into several pieces of paper.

"Then…I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." Sakura said

The battle between Sakura and Konan was inevitable.

The only question was…who would win?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Sakura vs. Konan**_

_Sakura looked up at the form of Konan, and knew that battle was inevitable. She then looked at Naruto, and knew this battle had to be ended quickly._

_Konan, apparently, was thinking the same thing…and so it began._

_Konan launched the first attack on Sakura, and Sakura had no problem dodging it._

"_Evasion is a medical ninja's first priority__." _Sakura thought

But continuously dodging attacks wouldn't get her anywhere. She pulled out 6 kunai from her pouch, and fired them at Konan.

Konan simply tilted her head to dodge the kunai, which landed with a thud on barks of trees.

"You're that apprentice of Tsunade, aren't you?" Konan said

"And if I am?"

"Your fighting style…is exactly like hers. Evasion is a medical ninja's first priority, isn't it?"

"Evading isn't getting us anywhere, so I think it's time to change it."

"You're right."

Konan launched herself straight for Sakura, and attempted to restrain her with different techniques.

Sakura was unable to dodge her technique, and found herself tied up, the paper being transformed into ropes. But Konan knew it wasn't that simple.

Sakura appeared right behind Konan, and intended to stab her with one of the 6 kunai she threw earlier at her. Sakura managed to stab Konan, but Sakura knew they were just playing games with each other for now, something Sakura could not afford to do.

"Looks like we'll be fighting with shadow clones for now."

"No, we won't."

Sakura punched the forest ground, and it sent shockwaves at Konan.

"She wants a taijutsu fight, obviously." Konan thought

And if she wanted hand-to-hand combat, that was what she would get. Konan threw the first punch for Sakura's face, but the pink-haired healer blocked the punch and sent a kick for Konan's chest.

The Akatsuki member dodged the kick, and sent a kick of her own for Sakura. The student of Tsunade pulled out another kunai from her pouch, and Konan was forced to take a few steps back, thus stopping the kick short.

"This should be interesting. I've definitely underestimated you."

Not far from Sakura and Konan's fight, the form of Zetsu emerged from a tree. He looked at the two battling ninjas, and knew this fight would get intense.

"This should be a good one to watch. In this battle, mindlessly using powerful techniques won't get you anywhere. It has to be a slow, drawn out fight." White Zetsu said

"She was one of them. That came on the mission." Black Zetsu said

"Let's watch for now. It seems we've arrived just in time."

Next to Zetsu, another form appeared. He sat himself next to Zetsu, who protruded from a tree.

"Aren't you going to watch Pain's fight?"

"Pain's fight is simply a delay, to prevent those other Leaf ninja from coming here, where the real fight is happening." The figure was Madara, his Sharingan visible from his mask

"And while we watch the fight, you tell me where all the members of that council are located."

"They've been split up into numerous countries, most notably the Land of Lightning…and the Land of Fire." Zetsu reported

"With us weakened at this point, I'm sure they're talking more openly about finishing us off for good. Is there anything of importance you might've caught them saying?" Madara said

"No." Zetsu replied shortly

"Which means they know the value of information. No matter, though. There are things about us they will never know."

Madara and Zetsu watched Sakura and Konan continue their taijutsu fight. From the looks of it, they would just continue pummeling each other until one side was too weak to continue.

"What will we do with Naruto?"

"Nothing. We already acquired all 9 Tailed Beasts. And the only reason why Pain became leader."

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes…the Rinnegan…give him a very rare ability. There is only one known kekkei genkai that can control the Tailed Beasts, but that eye can only control one of them. As you know, this would be the Sharingan…and the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"However, the Sharingan can only control the Nine-Tails. The Rinnegan has the ability to control all of the Tailed Beasts."

"What does this do?"

"It allows him to combine the Tailed Beasts at will, creating something so powerful, it would instantly eradicate a country in a split second. However, a technique like that can only be done once in a lifetime. 

"And because of that, nothing can go wrong, especially since we're so close to the end. And considering the fact that council is doubling its efforts to finish us off."

"Does Pain know yet?" Zetsu said

"No. And I think it's time to go inform him. You stay here, and bring me back the details of this fight."

Madara disappeared, leaving Zetsu by himself, who decided to watch Sakura and Konan's fight. He didn't understand how this was the fight to be at, as Madara put it. He would much rather be watching Pain's battle, but, he had his orders.

"Another one of them is near. I can feel it." Shikamaru said

"Which one?" Shino asked

"I don't know." He replied

Next to Pain, Madara suddenly appeared.

"More people trying to delay us?!" Sakura said angrily

"I just came to tell him something." Madara plainly stated

"And we're just going to stand by and listen?"

Sasuke's Sharingan suddenly flared to life, and he charged at Madara with a sword. Sasuke's speed was impressive, but Madara saw right through it.

"I don't have time to play around with you children."

He disengaged Sasuke from his sword, and stuck it in the ground. Sasuke knew he had been beaten, and jumped back.

"They're coming. And it's with him." 

With those words, Madara turned his back to everyone and started walking away, before vanishing into thin air. 

"This is interesting. Now we will truly be able to enjoy this battle."

In a forest outside the Lightning Cloud Gorge, several figures dressed ominously in black robes talked in lowered voices. They all wore masks, baring pentacles on them.

Much of their conversation was inaudible to Madara, but he knew these were members of the Council of Shadows, who had come to this exact place for only one reason: the elimination of Akatsuki.

And from the looks of it, Madara had come just in time to see the Council of Shadows going over their plans for the final time. This was definitely a huge advantage for Akatsuki.

Madara decided to advance to hear more of their conversation, and this turned out to be a smart choice, for he was about to receive some valuable information which would soon aid the Akatsuki's cause.

"Now, Kazake, you're going to kill the leader, Pain. I'm assigning this task to you because you're the strongest here." The other robed man said

Kazake narrowed his eyes and saw Madara parched on a tree near them. He decided not to say anything, for he would kill the Akatsuki intruder himself.

However, Kazake looked at the masked man again, and this time, Madara nodded his head slightly. Kazake knew this was his cue.

In a flash, Kazake took out his sword strapped on his back, and quickly eliminated all the other members without a word.

"Nicely done." Madara jumped down from a higher branch to a different branch formation where Kazake stood

The hood fell, and Kazake took his mask off, and it turned out he was a completely different person. Kazake then took off his black robe and threw it on the dead bodies.

"They always thought they were the ones watching us, when, in reality, someone was always watching them…from the inside." The figure turned out to be none other than the infamous Kisame Hoshigaki, Samehada in hand

"And that was what they failed to notice." Madara said

"But there are more…a large concentration around the Lightning Cloud Gorge." Kisame said

"Then…I think it's time for Kazake to pay them a surprise visit." Madara said

Kisame grinned as he reached for his robe and mask. As Kisame put on his robe and mask, he jumped from tree to tree, away from Madara, getting ready to continue the next step of his goal.

A few seconds later, though, Madara was met by another person…one of Pain's bodies.

"Well?"

"Everything went smoothly."

"That's good to hear."

"Where's the next batch?"

"This forest is south of the Lightning Cloud Gorge. The next concentration of them would be to the west of the Gorge."

"How many?"

"Concentrations of them normally range from about 10 to 15. I wouldn't be expecting anything different at the next point."

"You do realize…that if Kisame keeps eliminating them at this rate, we won't make it. We have to start eliminating them faster, which will require…us to assist, which would be almost impossible." Madara said

"I'll eliminate them…but in a different way. I won't be the one doing the killing…you understand, right?" Pain said

"Of course. Will you still be able to delay those Leaf ninja?" 

"Don't worry. I'll handle it from here." Pain said

At the entrance to the Lightning Cloud Gorge, 50 figures in black robes and masks were silently scanning the area for any trace of Akatsuki.

"What do we do?" One of them asked

The leader of the group of 50 called everyone together.

"Fear not, fellow members…four of Akatsuki's five members are right here. With the army we've brought, they've no chance against us. Once we eliminate these four, the fifth will just give himself up…this is certain." The man said

"Akatsuki is the snake…and we are the hawk! They will fall by our hand!" The leader shouted

The others cheered, but they knew not the horror that was watching them. As they cheered, a figure up top, high on a tree threw a kunai, killing one of the members.

They all reacted to the kunai instantly, and attempted to find the person responsible.

With blinding speed, the person instantly teleported down and fired 100 kunai, two hitting each member. In a few seconds, they were all dead…except for one.

"The mighty Akatsuki leader Pain. This should definitely be interesting."

"Aren't you going to get rid of the mask…Orochimaru?" 

"You always did have an ability identifying people." Orochimaru said sadistically

"Whatever you're trying to accomplish…you will fail. Just like that explosion you tried to trigger."

"Yes, I suppose that did fail, even with the help of the other members." Orochimaru replied

"And now you bring an army and attempt to eliminate us? Your methods have gotten you nowhere ever since you left our organization." Pain said

"This organization…the Council of Shadows that I created, is nothing more than a pawn in a brilliant plan. After I left Akatsuki, I became the leader of this group, and we began planning the elimination of Akatsuki." Orochimaru said

"I knew it would take years to craft a scheme such as this, but it is finally complete!"

"You call this a brilliant plan, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru laughed.

"You fail to see the bigger picture, and soon, you will see what I have been working towards all these years!"

As Pain ran his hands through a few seals, Sakura panted behind a tree.

"She's good. And it will be hard to beat her." Sakura thought

Sakura stood near a river, and watched the water flow freely. Her fight with Konan was like a dam in the water, and she didn't know when it was going to end. She looked at the near-dead form of Naruto, and wondered what could be done.

She couldn't heal him while fighting Konan; she would be killed in a matter of seconds…but with each passing second, he was losing life. Something had to be done…and fast…but Konan was too powerful.

She would need the help of someone else in order to take her down _now_. 

She closed her eyes and struggled to think. Had Tsunade taught her anything concerning moments in the heat of battle? She doubted it. She was a medical ninja. Her job was to heal people, not kill them.

But she had a feeling she could use Konan's techniques against her. The natural surroundings favored her…and there was one universal solvent that could make her victorious…right now.

Meanwhile, Konan looked around for Sakura. Things were not going as planned. This battle was dragging on way too long.

"Where is she? What could she be doing?" Konan thought

As Sakura, Konan wanted to end this battle quickly. She had her own matters to attend to. But for all the attacks they launched at each other, they were just canceling each other out.

Before Pain, Orochimaru lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

"You disappointed me, Orochimaru. That was what you've been doing all these years?"

"Y-you…h-how did you get so powerful…?"

Before Pain answered, Orochimaru's head fell to the ground for the last time. Behind Pain, Orochimaru smiled maniaclly, Kusanagi sword out of a snake's mouth.

Pain knew Orochimaru was behind him, but he didn't move. Before Orochimaru had a chance to kill him, he was impaled by someone else. Pain continued staring while the figure behind held him a blood-stained sword.

The figure dropped the sword next to the dead body of Orochimaru, and walked up next to Pain.

"I see you made it, Madara."

"Would you have actually killed him if I didn't come?"

"Yes, I probably would have. But there's no need to concern ourselves with that anymore."

"How is Kisame progressing on his mission?" Pain asked

"Kisame just eliminated another batch of that council east of the Gorge." Madara replied

"I need to head north; I've found a massive concentration of that council north of the Lightning Cloud Gorge. They're attacking by water from the north now, it seems, instead of by land from the south."

"And one more thing. Tell Konan to hurry up with her fight. There's not a lot of time." Pain said

He then left, leaving Madara standing next to the dead body of Orochimaru, his cold, black eyes staring out into the void.

Behind a tree, Sakura finally opened her eyes after a long while of thinking, and she knew how to end this battle in one, final, attack.

The problem now was luring Konan into it. With both of them almost completely out of chakra, Sakura knew her next attack couldn't go wrong. 

Sakura took a deep breath, and took the first step out of her hiding space. Her gaze determined, she called out Konan, who also knew this was the end of their fight.

"Well then…it looks like this is the end for one of us." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Golden Jutsu**

From the moment Sakura spoke those words, Konan knew one final attack would be needed to kill Sakura. After all, she couldn't allow her to heal Naruto.

She would definitely lose if it came to that. She thought for a moment, and memories of her past surfaced. As a former student of Jiraiya, what had she learned, alongside Nagato and Yahiko? Those 3 years had radically increased their power.

Konan slightly smiled, but that smile was missed by Sakura. Although the student of Tsunade was from Konoha, she did not know this information.

She would use a jutsu from Konoha, one that Sakura wouldn't know.

And it would devastate her.

"You said this is the end for one of us. I agree."

They both knew the end was in sight, yet Sakura couldn't help realizing Konan seemed quite confident that she would be victorious in this battle. Apparently Konan didn't know just how powerful Sakura had grown. But…what Sakura didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Konan transformed back to her normal form, and the two opponents faced each other, possibly for the last time. Once this fight was over, Konan could assist Pain in eliminating all remaining members of the Council of Shadows.

But that would have to be put aside for the moment. Sakura would soon experience Konan's most powerful technique.

"Secret Technique: Golden Rain!"

As soon as Konan had finished those words, Sakura felt a bad felling welling up inside of her.

She didn't know this technique, and from what she did know, this technique had nothing to do with Konan's style of fighting.

"You should know this technique. You're from the Leaf Village, right?"

Sakura thought Konan's comment through for a moment. Was this a technique from the Konoha? But how would she be able to acquire jutsu that was from Konoha?

The skies quickly darkened, and it began to rain. But Sakura noticed something strange about the rain. Rain was supposed to be colorless, and yet this rain carried a hint of yellow to it.

When one of those raindrops hit Sakura's skin, she immediately felt a searing pain sweep her entire body.

It only took a moment, but the harsh reality of the situation hit Sakura coldly. She finally realized what Konan was intending, and why she was so confident before.

"This technique…unlike Sasuke's, which focuses on killing the opponent by sending one massive concentration of lightning right to them, this technique splits that lighting into millions of tiny pieces, which then come crashing to the ground as rain!" Sakura thought wildly

How was she going to avoid this? Whatever the rain came in contact with, it simply ate away.

She had to think of something quickly, or she would be dead. And that went for Naruto as well.

For now, she found shelter under several fallen trees. Konan didn't bother going after her, knowing the technique would carry out that part for her.

Under the trees that would soon be no more, Sakura knew there was only one way out of this. Healing Naruto was definitely out of the question, even if Konan kept her distance from the pink-haired medical ninja.

She thought back to one fateful day at Konoha, and recalled all the events…slowly and carefully.

…

The current Hokage of Konoha walked towards today's training site, and wondered if she should talk to Sakura about _that_.

In a few more years, Sakura would surpass her. That was, undoubtedly, destined to happen. But there were some things that even Sakura wasn't ready for yet.

But that was where the problem came in. She needed to be ready for it. Akatsuki was becoming much more active lately in their movements. And it would only be a matter of time before they came for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Besides that, there was another problem to deal with. With each year, the seal Minato created to keep the Nine-Tailed Fox suppressed was weakening each year. Even though he passed the key on to a successor before he died, eventually, the demon fox would be free.

And it was Sakura's turn to defend Naruto now, just like Naruto had done all those years ago.

As a medical ninjas, both Tsunade and Sakura's duty were to save as many lives as possible. And this just didn't include merely healing their wounds. This also meant protecting the people that meant the most to her.

Shunned for most his childhood, and even then, Naruto would fight to the end for Konoha, even if it meant at the cost of his own life.

Tsunade slightly smiled as her destination began to come into vision. Sakura would now know what it meant to be a medical ninja.

On the other side of the training site, Sakura saw the Hokage approaching.

"Good morning, Master-"

"Sakura."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember how I told you…evasion a medical ninja's first priority."

"Y-yes. Of course." Sakura replied

"There are times as a medical ninja when evasion isn't possible. And so the only way out…is to fight, as a normal ninja."

"Unfortunately, medical ninjas are not very well suited for fighting. When they see no more options, they artificially boost their power."

"How do you do that?"

"What I am about to explain to you is only to be used as a last resort. If you were to use this power, you could match the power of Naruto's 2-tailed demon fox transformation."

"T-That powerful?"

"Yes. And now I will show it to you."

Tsunade pulled out a pill, and allowed Sakura to observe it.

"A pill?"

"Not just any pill. Unlike the Akimichi clan's red pill, which increases the user's strength by a hundred-fold, this pill increases your strength a thousand-fold. But…the consequences of using such a pill are absolutely devastating."

"What do you mean?"

"After the pill's effects have taken its course, and your power drops to its normal state, you will die approximately within 10 to 15 minutes."

"I will give you one of these pills because I know, inevitably, the time will come when you have to use it. But most of all, you must be wise in your decisions. Don't use the pill if there is no one around to call for help."

"That is all for today."

As Sakura began to walk away, Tsunade felt the need to stress the importance of the effects of the pill.

"Sakura."

"Y-yes?"

"Remember…only as a last resort."

"Yes, Master, I will."

…

Tsunde's final words to Sakura that day kept repeating themselves, on and on. She knew, even if she tried to deny it, she had no more options left.

She had to use the pill if she even wanted a chance at getting out alive. Konan's technique was far beyond anything Sakura had learned from Tsunade, even with the gift of insane strength.

She reached into her pouch until she felt the pill, and looked at the unconscious form of Naruto. It was her turn to protect Naruto now.

With only a few seconds remaining before Konan's technique would completely reduce those trees to ash, Sakura stuck the pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

As she swallowed the pill, she felt enormous strength surge through her entire body.

The chakra radiating around Sakura could be felt miles across. Konan knew now was the time to take action. Somehow, the student of Tsunade had gigantically increased her strength. How, she didn't know.

But now, she would die.

Konan's 'rain' was still crashing down in massive quantities, but the pill Sakura took enabled her chakra to act as a shield. As Sakura got closer to Konan, the partner of Pain saw that Sakura's chakra could even be seen, which required amounts of chakra beyond human comprehension.

Things were turning worse than Konan expected. No matter, though. That chakra shield could be broken through with a little pressure.

Konan poured more of her chakra into the technique, thus increasing the lethality of the attack. The tiny drops of lightning began to grow bigger in size, and concentration.

But no matter what Konan did, Sakura kept walking towards her. Even in the ensuing chaos, Konan managed to notice that whatever Sakura did to make herself this powerful, she was also losing a part of herself.

The Sakura she had witnessed at the beginning of the fight was nothing like she was now. Her eyes were filled with murderous intent, and now, the tables turned. Sakura was clearly had the advantage now, but she wasn't about to give up.

Being a former student of Jiraiya, she had the ability to perform the summoning technique. He told them which animals they were best suited for and how to use them in battle. Nagato, with his Rinnegan, could summon any animal he wanted to. Yahiko's animal was the elephant.

Konan's animal…was the mighty dragon.

"Don't get too confident. This fight is far from over."

"What is she talking about? Her most powerful attack had just failed…how is the fight not over?" Sakura thought

"Summoning Technique!"

Now Sakura finally knew why Konan had said this fight was far from over. But if she was going to summon an animal, Sakura would be severely overpowered, unless…

As the dust began to clear, Sakura watched in horror as she realized exactly which animal Konan had just summoned…a dragon.

Konan stood on the head of the massive, fire-breathing creature. Sakura had very little time to think now. There was something else Tsunade had told her…she was sure of this, except she couldn't recall it quite well.

She did her best to remember those words, for they could be her possible savior.

…

"Sakura, wait for a moment. There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"That pill…besides increasing your chakra by a thousand-fold, it enables you to perform techniques that you don't even know. The reason being you the necessary chakra to perform them. This is the advantage to the pill. It makes you an almost invincible warrior."

…

Now Sakura remembered clearly. The ability to perform techniques you didn't even know! That was the advantage to taking the pill!

And Sakura knew exactly which technique she would perform next.

"Summoning Technique!"

"She also knows that technique? This could be more interesting than I thought."

As the dust cleared, the animal facing opposite the dragon turned out to be a cougar. Sakura also stood on the head of the cougar, and wondered if her summon would be able to defeat the fire-breathing creature.

But there was no time to think. Before she knew it, Konan commanded the dragon to send a ball of fire right at Sakura.

Without even a command, the cougar instinctively jumped away from the inferno.

"That's odd. I gave no command, and he still jumped away himself. That means…if he can fight without me commanding him, I can win this fight. When that dragon launched that fire at us, she commanded him to do it. That means…"

"He isn't entirely able to act on his own. If that's the case, then I think we can win."

Sakura had momentarily forgotten about Naruto, now completely focused on the battle. She was oblivious to the fact that if she allowed even one attack to pass her, it would result in Naruto's death.

Luckily, for her, the ball of fire narrowly missed Naruto. But, unknown to her, the chances of that happening again were very slim.

This was not merely a battle anymore. It was a war. Both Sakura and Konan never knew it would have to come to this. And for Sakura, she didn't know how much longer the pill would keep providing her with power.

Without it, she would lose. She had to think of a way to end this as quickly as possible. With Naruto unconscious, the nearest help she could possibly find were the other Konoha Shinobi.

But they were fighting the Akatsuki leader. How could they help her if they had their own problems to deal with? Either way, it was bad.

Her only possible option was to kill Konan and hope that she would have enough chakra to heal Naruto, who would then lend her his chakra, in hopes she could her wounds.

It was a crazy idea, but worth a shot. Now she had to think about how to execute the first step of her plan: killing Konan.

With another command, Konan and the dragon went for Sakura and the cougar. The cougar once again, instinctively dodged the dragon. Now Sakura took the offense. She and the cougar went for the dragon, and with the cougar's claws, he was able to land a few scratches on the dragon.

Konan knew she had to retreat for the moment. The cougar was powerful, but she knew how to get around the minor annoyance.

With greater speed this time, the dragon wrapped around the cougar and the two summons faced each other. The dragon began to increase pressure to make sure they wouldn't try to escape.

Now, he prepared to launch a giant ball of fire at them. Just as he was about to do this, the cougar sent an incredible surge of strength in an attempt to break free, but to no avail. The dragon launched the ball of fire and both Sakura and the cougar were swallowed in it.

Konan waited to see the result, expecting ash, but all she got was…nothing. Both Sakura and the cougar had completely disappeared.

While Konan looked around for any sign of the two, the pink-haired medical ninja and the mountain lion were right behind Konan. By the time Konan had realized this, it was too late. The cougar dug a massive scar down the dragon's back, causing the creature to scream out in pain.

Konan retreated again, and knew she had to use more powerful attacks. The cougar was more powerful than she thought. Instead of using attacks that commit physical harm, she would use techniques that had the ability to shatter a person's mind from within.

Reaching into her Akatsuki robe, she pulled out a jewel, and when Konan had done this, the cougar spoke for the first time.

"That jewel…if you look into her eyes, she'll completely destroy your mind."

As the cougar spoke those words, she remembered Itachi's Tsukuyomi, and the sheer destruction it could to a person's mind.

She knew full well how to avoid genjutsu - look at the genjutsu user's feet. By doing this, it enabled the person who was the target of the genjutsu to read the user's movements, thus avoiding the illusion.

Considering the jewel was in Konan's hand, it would only make sense to say she was the one casting the illusion.

"Be careful. This is much more powerful than the Mangekyou eye technique Tsukuyomi."

All Sakura had to do to avoid her genjutsu was merely not to look in her eyes. She had experience with this in the past, and figured it couldn't be much harder than last time.

Sakura also knew she had to keep her distance from Konan, as well. Surely her intentions were more than just landing an illusion, no?

Before there was any time to think, Konan launched herself at Sakura. While this was happening, Sakura noticed something odd with Konan's summon.

"Its eyes…they're different from before. Then…that means…"

By the time Sakura figured out what was going on, Konan already trapped her in the mind-shattering illusion.

"But…how?" She questioned in awe

"If you payed closer attention, you would've found out. There is a secret to this technique, and if you know it, it's easy to break out of."

"In order to dispell genjutsu, you need someone who will disturb your flow of chakra and snap you out of it. That's the only way to dispel illusions."

"I'm impressed by your knowledge of dispelling illusions, and it's now obvious to me you've had experience in the past with the Sharingan. However, here, you're wrong."

Sakura thought for a moment. With the right words, could she actually get Konan to reveal the secret on how to break out of her technique?

"I'll tell you this much."

Sakura listened carefully, because if she revealed just a inch too much, Sakura would be free from this genjutsu.

"The secret lies within."

These words, Sakura had not expected. It would take quite a while before she extracted any meaning from that. But now, she would have to make do with what she had, before she would be mentally incapacitated for the rest of her life.

"The secret lies within…but within what?" Sakura thought to herself

The student of Tsunade knew Konan wouldn't give her all day to think, so she knew a plan had to be formulated…quickly.

In a different section, the six bodies of Pain faced off against their newest opponent. If he could accomplish this, it would be one of the final steps in permanently eliminating all members of the Council of Shadows.

One of the members, apparently the leader, from the Council, spoke.

"Don't think you can win this time. We know all about those eyes."

Pain looked at the odds. 6 against 2000 Council Members were certainly not favorable odds, but they didn't know what they were about to go into.

"Let me explain something to you all before we begin."

"And what would that be?" The Council Leader questioned

"The Rinnegan's secret."

"…We're listening." The leader said

Pain's words hung in the air for a few seconds, waiting for continuation, until he spoke again.

"The secret behind these eyes are…"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Green Flash**_

_As Pain was about to reveal the final secret behind his mysterious eyes, he was abruptly cut short by the Council Leader._

"_Enough! We don't need to know the secret behind those wretched eyes!" The figure bellowed_

_Pain simply looked at the leader, and kept his silence. Even if he had told them, they still would've lost. Yes, they would've now known the secret…but the power they would be soon be facing would be beyond their wildest dreams._

_There was only one counter to his Rinnegan eyes in the entire world, and none of these Council members possessed it._

_Each of his six bodies faced a portion of the army of black clothed people. They had intercepted him as just the wrong moment. If this gorge of Council members hadn't been here, things would have moved right along._

_But now, he had to kill them all. There was no choice. If any of them would be left alive, there would be too much of a threat they would interfere with the final plan._

_There was also another problem he had to take care of. After Pain had gotten word that those Council members would be gathering here, Pain laid an intricate trap that would eventually kill those Konoha Shinobi who had gotten in his way earlier._

_This was the final step that had to be completed. After that, the Council of Shadows vanish down to the last man._

_Every black robed person took a slight step toward Pain, which was an obvious sign the battle would now start. All 2000 of them reached for their weapons, bringing out kunai, shuriken, and even axes._

_And with the shout of one word, everything began._

"_Attack!!"_

_The 2000 charged for the true form of god. The Akatsuki leader closed his eyes for a single moment, and thus began the slaughtering of the last remaining members of the Council of Shadows._

_Meanwhile, in a different section of the gigantic forest, Sakura still couldn't break free from Konan's mind shattering technique. The result of their all-out war could be seen in the area around them._

_They had completely obliterated all signs of what should've looked like a forest. Konan stood on her summon with the mysterious jewel in her hand, and the color of her eyes radically different._

_So far, Sakura had been able to withstand most of Konan's torture, but she knew, eventually, she would go insane. She thought hard for a moment and cursed. _

"_What could be the secret behind this damn technique? She says it's unlike Tsukuyomi, so how do you dispel it?"_

_She repeated Konan's words in her head._

"_The secret lies within…what could that mean? Those words could have countless numbers of meanings."_

_She feared that this all wouldn't end well. But she had to try. At least until help would arrive…if they arrived, of course._

_But then, an idea ran though her mind. Could she break out of this technique through brute force? Suddenly, she sent a wave of chakra to her hands and feet, and attempted to forcibly snap out of the jutsu._

_Konan realized what she was attempting, and sent the same amount of chakra right back at her. Eventually, the chakra battle between the two reached out a point where they simply canceled out each other._

_But she wouldn't give up just yet. She sent an even bigger storm of chakra to her hands and feet, and with all her power, blasted the chakra at Konan, hoping that this would break the connection between the minds of the two._

_Konan sent the same blast of chakra at Sakura, and now, a battle of chakra soon engaged between the two. However, Sakura soon felt her own power growing exponentially. _

"_What is this? These amounts of chakra are…!" She thought frantically_

_The partner of Pain noticed this too. She didn't know what power she had just tapped into, but she knew connection had to be severed immediately._

_And it wasn't just Sakura's chakra growing. It was her, too. She was growing bigger and bigger with each passing second until she was about the size of one of the 3 sannin's summons._

_Sakura then made the signal to her summon, and the cougar knew exactly what she was talking about. The elusive animal gave her all of his chakra, and then disappeared. He said nothing, but in his mind he knew that Sakura would find the determination to win._

_In the blink of an eye, Konan merged with her summon, becoming a dragon, retaining human qualities._

_While the cougar gave his chakra to Sakura, the apprentice of Tsunade also retained some of the cougar's characteristics. The final battle would be one that would be fought to the death._

_One of them would survive, and the other one would not make it out alive. But…which one?_

_In a flash, the two warriors clashed with full force, with the firm intention of sending the other straight to the morgue. They both sent heavily concentrated chakra balls at each other, and it instantly wiped out all the surroundings, turning it into a peaceful forest into an obliterated wasteland. _

_Their previous fights had done major damage as well, but this final battle would leave scars in the Land of Lightning forever._

_The pill that Sakura took began to fill her with worry. She was aware of the massive power it gave her, but she had ignored the effects so far. How much longer until the pill's power would wane? That she didn't know._

_The battle between giants continued. Suddenly, Sakura heard a second voice. Where was it coming from? Something…was talking to her. It was telling her to gather her chakra and in the form of a…_

_She listened to this voice. All of their attacks were just canceling each other out. When she was done gathering her chakra, Konan immediately noticed what was in Sakura's hand. _

_With tremendous power, Sakura hurled a blazing thunderbolt straight at the gigantic form of Konan. Although she wasn't killed by the blazing inferno, it left her severely wounded._

_Blood was gushing out of her body, and Sakura now realized that second voice was the cougar inside her._

_Konan was hurled back about a mile from where the thunderbolt originally struck her. She used this opportunity to take a break and heal her wounds._

"_This girl…where did she get this power? Pain would be able to kill this girl, but not without a long, drawn-out battle."_

_Konan now found it difficult to stand. She couldn't be allowed to be killed here. There were still Council of Shadow members who had to be eliminated._

_But that thunderbolt was completely unexpected. Sakura's attacks were simply too powerful? Aside from Pain, she had never seen this kind of power before. Was Konoha experimenting on children with special 'talents?' She didn't know that._

_About a mile from Konan, Sakura saw God's Angel performing a strange hand seal. One that she had never seen before._

_But when she saw Konan's wounds healing, she knew she had to take action. Sakura knew she didn't have the chakra for one more thunderbolt, because it wasn't her chakra doing that…it was the cougar's._

_But now, Sakura would have to kill her. She sent her remaining chakra into her right hand, and created a chakra-infused punch that would be Konan's doom. Near her, Konan heard the thundering, ominous footsteps of Tsunade's protégé, and still couldn't stand up._

_Trying to desperately clear her mind in the ensuing chaos, she called upon the dragon and asked the creature to lend her all of his chakra. In an instant, chakra was radiating all around the Akatsuki-robed Amegakure orphan._

_The chakra swirling around Konan could even be seen, and Sakura now ran to land the final punch, ignoring the pain shooting up her arms and legs._

_Konan saw the figure approaching, and simply stood still. The dragon wouldn't let her down. She could feel it sweeping her entire form._

_Sakura made one leap in the air directly above Konan and sent her right fist crashing down toward its destination - the chest of God's Angel. Konan felt the power coming down at her, and just laid there, waiting for the judgment._

_Just as Sakura's fist finally reached its target, Konan simply teleported away, and Sakura punched the ground with amazing force, which would've been Konan a second before._

"_Just as I expected. She fell for it." Konan thought victoriously_

_Giant pieces of forest floor were sent everywhere, and Sakura wondered in pure shock how Konan was able to avoid the attack. _

"_That thunderbolt should've finished it…how did she escape?!" _

_Realizing that the chakra around her wasn't hers, Sakura now knew she had to disrupt Konan's connection with the dragon. It was the only way to ensure victory._

_And she had just the plan. With little to none chakra remaining, she could no longer avoid any of Konan's attacks. _

_She fell to the ground, struggling to move. Just when she thought the all-out war was finally finished, it had to turn out like this._

_Konan stood, watching Sakura collapse with little strength remaining. This would not be judgment brought down by Konan herself…it would be brought down by Pain. It would be an act of divine judgment._

_But, before she did die, Konan would offer her a few last words._

"_You can never overestimate your opponent enough, no matter who that person is." It was a philosophy Jiraiya had taught them during their 3 years of training_

_And it played a useful purpose. It would remind the rising medical ninja to be aware there were still many ninja out there exponentially stronger than her._

_Nearby, Sakura put all her remaining strength in attempting to move, but whatever she did, she couldn't even move over a bit._

_She was now completely helpless before Konan, who gathered one kunai that would signify divine judgment. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and thought of all her important people._

_She had let them all down, by being defeated by an Akatsuki. She used everything Tsunade taught her, but it simply had failed. She finally now began to feel the effects of the pill, and knew there was no way out of this._

"_No tears. If it comes down to this, then so be it." She thought in her own head_

_She was well-prepared for the ominous steps of Konan, keeping her words in her head. She was right. Never underestimate your opponent, no matter who that person is._

_What disturbed Konan was she actually saw Sakura smiling, with death mere seconds away. Even with that smile, Konan reassured herself Sakura was doomed to her inevitable fate._

_As she finally reached the battered form of Sakura, she gripped the kunai into her hand, inches separating the tip of the kunai from Sakura's injured form._

"_Go on. Take your best shot." Sakura stated defiantly_

"_What are you trying to prove? I know you're scared. You're afraid to die because you are failing your comrades, and by doing so, you've let them down. It was your duty to kill me, and yet…"_

"_You failed."_

_Konan was right. Who was Sakura trying to fool? She had let her friends down. Akatsuki would roam the world, and there would be no one to stop them, and during this fight, all along, she had forgotten…_

_About Naruto._

_Had she obliterated any chance of her childhood friend surviving? Had she obliviously killed him in the heat of the action? The very thought of it ripped her mind in two._

_Even if she had failed, she had friends…ones that would bring Akatsuki down one day. She was sure of that._

"_You can't last forever. We all perish. This is the destiny brought upon us."_

_Konan replied in return. Dying was not something Akatsuki would ever face._

"_Surely you've met our leader before?"_

_Although such a random topic had been brought up right before Sakura's downfall, the image clearly remained in her mind._

_That day, when Pain entered one of Akatsuki's several hideouts, not as a hologram, but as the man who would put an end to the world and its pathetic wars._

_The group of Leaf ninja, Sakura included, were paralyzed with fear. Sakura could never forget that moment when it was all said and done. It was as if he implanted some image into their minds._

"_And what of it?"_

"_Even at a young age, Pain rapidly began learning all existing techniques, and even forbidden jutsus. In a short time, his power was greater than all three of the legendary sannins…combined."_

_Sakura's eyes widened with horror at the final word._

"_Combined? That's impossible…how powerful would he have to be?!" Sakura thought frantically_

"_That's right…more powerful than Tsuande, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru combined." Konan said, easily reading her mind_

_The horror coursed through Sakura. Was that type of power even possible?_

"_He will have to be conquered sometime. Each generation is succeeded by the next one!"_

"_Not necessarily. Perhaps I should tell you a little secret, since you are going to die." Konan emphasized the final word_

"_Pain is not just one person. There are six of him, six bodies. The one you encountered back when you tried to save the Nine-Tails was the human realm body, probably the most human of all those six Pains."_

"_Which could be the reason why he spared your lives." _

"…_his true name…the Six Paths of Pain."_

"_Had it been a different Pain, possibly with the exception of the God realm, you would have all been dead by now."_

_With the secret of Pain divulged, could Sakura, by some chance, have the opportunity to share this information with her comrades? _

"_Six bodies. No wonder he's so powerful!"_

"_Each body controls a certain realm. The realms that they control are…"_

"_The demon realm, animal realm, hungry ghost realm, god realm, human realm, and the hell realm."_

"_Each body has its own conscience, and can manuever on its own. Pain is simply a name shared by all six of them." Konan finished_

"_Now, I think it is time to deliver divine judgment."_

_The kunai Konan had kept in her hand would finally play its final purpose - the death of Sakura Haruno._

_Wordlessly, the kunai drenched in mortal red came crashing down towards Sakura's heart. And it landed, blood flying everywhere._

"_An impressive fight, but she sealed her fate from the beginning."_

_When Konan delivered the final blow, the skies ominously darkened. She could hear the sound of thunder nearby. A storm? But there was no rain._

_And in a split second, she saw lightning, and would soon know the stench of death._

_Right behind her, in the blink of an eye, came Sakura, not in human form, but in the form of the summon she had called forth during their all-out war, between an Akatsuki, and a Konoha ninja._

_Konan had no time to react, and, too soon, Sakura dug a massive scar into Konan's chest, one that was definite to kill her in a matter of minutes._

_Konan was sent flying backwards, covered in blood, beloning not only to herself. No better, though, was Sakura's situation. She would also die, for now, truly, she was feeling the effects of the pill Tsunade had warned her about._

_And those fateful words rang through her mind…10 to 15 minutes, Tsunade had so whispered._

_Sakura's entire system was failing her, and she too, would die alongside an Akatsuki member. Not the conclusion she had hoped for, but in the end, she tried the hardest she could to save everyone she cared about._

_Before death called at them, Sakura would leave her a few parting words._

"_As a former student of the sannin Jiraiya, you should know these words."_

"_As you told them to me, in my time of despair, so too, shall you hear them, in your time of despair."_

_The partner of Pain knew what she would say, and in a sense, she was right._

"_You can never overestimate your opponent enough, no matter who that person is."_

_Konan would not reply, for she was destined to die, one way or another. But what Sakura did not know was that there was an end for her as well, and a very soon one at that._

_She had figured out the advantages and disadvantages of the pill, knowing it would cause death once its power ran its course, but to insure the death of the medic, she injected a small dose of poison which was sure to kill her._

_Only a few minutes remained for both, and how would they be spending them? Condemned to death, covered in blood, and a sense of emptiness._

_And now, Sakura finally saw the life leaving Konan's eyes. Her eyes shut, she breathed no more, and passed away. Konan of Akatsuki was dead._

_Sakura could only take a few steps before she too, would hear the call of death pulling her away. Perhaps she would be at peace there? But, before she died, a few thoughts still lingered in her head._

"_Not the best end…but it turned out this way. Naruto will probably never get over this, but he'll have to. There is no doubt in my mind…he is alive. And he will make a great Hokage someday."_

_And with Naruto as Hokage, he would definitely rebuild Konoha to be the prospering, peaceful village it once was. She would simply have to keep the faith._

_Konoha would come back._

_And the first step to accomplishing this would be eliminating Akatsuki. They were too powerful, too unpredictable. It might be a peaceful, normal day and a brutal assault the next._

_But even still, Naruto would succeed. She just knew he would. For some reason, even though she had not wanted this end, she felt she could die happily. There were plenty of excellent ninja in Konoha capable…and she would no longer be one of them._

_Finally, the pain became too great, and she drifted away, thinking of nothing but Konoha till the end._

_Right then, too late for Sakura to notice, a figure leaped in the air, and landed right next to the bloody corpses of Sakura and Konan._

"_Definitely an impressive fight. It was worth watching this." The figure spoke_

"_After all, she did kill an Akatsuki member, which will help us with our ultimate goal. She deserves to live."_

_Wordlessly, the man put all of his chakra into healing Sakura, which prevented further blood loss._

"_Even when death is imminent, there's still a small portion inside her that contains life. She reminds of me of the old generation of ninja who fought in the massive wars; needing more than just one sword to the stomach to die."_

_When he felt he had healed her enough, he disappeared from sight as the last few golden rays of sunset shot into the sky._

…

_In a different section of the Land of Lightning, blood smoked everywhere. What had started out as an army of 2000 was now reduced to one single person - The Council of Shadows leader, who had managed to elude the six bodies of Pain up until this point._

_Now with all the leader's men dead, it was six against one. Six Rinnegan._

"_Is he even human?" The leader questioned himself, but he knew he was far away from obtaining that answer_

_He had to keep his nerve, even if he would die here. It was not like the Council of Shadows to lose their nerve in the heat of battle. _

"_Those six bodies…make no single wasted movement. Are their eyes interconnected somehow?"_

_The final masked man not killed by Pain stood. He made no effort to flee, for he would get nowhere at all. Those Six Rinnegan would track him down before he even thought of getting away from the battlefield itself._

_Whatever death came upon him, he would face it. What reason was there to live anymore? The leader had already lost all 2000 of his remaining men. Being the single survivor of a brutal assault would cause the renowned leader years of psychological torture, until he would eventually snap and kill himself._

"_It is time for you to feel death's pain and darkness." Pain commented ominously_

_The leader still said nothing. He turned around for a moment and took one last glimpse at the sun, and watched its yellow ultraviolet rays warm the earth just before night would soon steal the day._

_His time was not long. Unless, by some chance, unlikely though it may be, someone could save him._

_In a moment, something changed in those Rinnegan eyes of Pain, and the Council of Shadows leader braced himself for the worse._

_Both sides saying nothing, all Six Paths of Pain jumped in the air to land one final attack, and just as they were about to finish off the last of the Council of Shadows, they were suddenly held in place, and Pain knew not what had caused this sudden stop._

_And before he knew it, Pain was suddenly impaled by a sword, his eyes widening, still having the strength to see who this attacker was._

_When Pain turned around, he knew the resolve in this boy's heart had changed._

_Knowing death was approaching, Pain remained abnormally calm, taking a glance at the sword inside him._

_Apparently the secret had been deciphered._

"_It was them…they finally got it."_

_And the person responsible for slaying Pain was none other than…_

_The last of the clan…Sasuke Uchiha!_

"_So you finally figured it out?" Pain questioned_

_Sasuke's eyes had changed…they grew more dangerous, more powerful than that of Itachi's._

"_You're the reason…you're the one who caused him years of torture!"_

_There was no reason to point out his name. Pain knew exactly who Sasuke was referring to. Itachi Uchiha, of course. _

"_Looks like he found out the truth. The time was coming for it anyway. Madara's doing, obviously." Pain thought to himself_

_As Akatsuki's leader, he maintained control over all of the members. As part of the truth, it was known that Itachi joined Akatsuki to keep watch over them from the inside._

_He had caused him no torture, besides simply watching his movements. Pain knew the truth of the situation back then. In most cases, people did not join Akatsuki willingly. Deidara was an example of that._

_Akatsuki already possessed bad relations with every single great country, even back then. They were no doubt dangerous and unpredictable, and being a part of them meant breaking ties with the ninja world._

_But Sasuke already knew that. There was no further need to explain that to him again. His emotions were simply getting the better of him._

_But there was no more time to think of trivial things such as that, for death had come to collect one more person in its long list of people._

_But the last thing his Rinnegan eyes gazed upon was the setting sun, and it reminded him, in a way, of him losing his life bit by bit._

_And just after the last ray of sunset, a green flash shot up into the sky…as the life left the Akatsuki leader's eyes._

_Pain was finally dead._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: An Infinitesimal Chance**

With Pain dead, Sasuke set out on his next and final target: the scoundrel behind it all. Pain had little to do with the current situation, but he had to be eliminated from the equation.

He just had to. But, before he could leave the war-torn battlefield, he would erase any traces of Pain forever.

He would char the remaining five with one single Amaterasu. But, before the thought even came to him, the Council Leader interrupted him.

Sasuke had momentarily forgot he was even there.

"I know you want to burn them all apart with your eye techniques, but you should leave them be. We can find out much about the Rinnegan if we study each one of them in detail."

"And how do I know I can trust you? You may simply take these bodies and revive them somewhere else."

"And," Sasuke's Sharingan glaring at the masked figure before him, "there is still a small portion of life in the other five bodies."

"Not anymore there isn't."

In the blink of an eye, the remaining life that resided in the other five bodies vanished.

"See?"

Sasuke glared for a long moment at this stranger. He could not trust this person under any circumstances.

His next goal was more important. And nothing had to stand in Sasuke's way. Pain was dangerous, and taking him down made things a lot easier.

But alive…things could get very complicated.

And though this next move would take some strength from him, it was worth it.

His eye swirled, changing shape until the recently acquired Mangekyou Sharingan took its place.

The Council Leader simply stood, waiting for something from Sasuke. He could run, and take the six Pains with him, but for some reason, he stood.

Their Rinnegan eyes were still wide open staring at the darkening sky, as the stars finally began to shine.

Just then, the Council Leader quickly moved away from the six forms of Pain. He knew exactly what was going on.

Sasuke had launched an Amaterasu at him, and it was growing bigger with each second. He could not make out Sasuke in the confusion, but he knew he was somewhere there.

The flames blazed out of control, and the Council Leader's options were decreasing with each second. He had only option left…he managed to sneak a quick glance at the six lifeless bodies of Pain, and knew that was his only chance.

He would use the corpses as a shield…even though he did want to take the bodies to examine them and figure out the true power of the Rinnegan…there were still more important things to do.

But…even if the corpses didn't provide a sufficient shield over the Amaterasu, the enormous black flames had to be spotted by someone at this point. Sasuke was quickly burning up not only the surrounding trees and bushes whatnot, he was also slowly creeping up on the mountains themselves!

But…Amaterasu or not, the Council Leader had made a shocking discovery. When Sasuke had apparently killed the leader of the six Pain…the god realm…something in the other five bodies triggered…a signal, of some sort.

It was then he found out that all six Pains shared one brain. And not only sharing a brain, they also shared the same field of vision, which allowed them to attack and defend with perfect timing.

And even after god realm Pain had been killed…the other five bodies were still alive…and although the Council Leader's technique seemingly erased the life in the other five, something was wrong…he, or possibly some unknown force, had botched the technique itself, leaving the Council Leader not only running from the Amaterasu, but also trying to organize a series of mysterious thoughts.

"Something is definitely wrong…it wouldn't have been that easy to kill him…but maybe that's just what he wanted that Uchiha boy to do!!"

The Council Leader needed one last piece of information…he had to make 180 degree circle and visit the Pain bodies again…with that last piece of information…he might just be able to figure out the truth…

But the Amaterasu was getting out of proportion…the very fact the Council Leader had eluded the giant black flames up until this point was astounding.

Finally, after a minute or two, the Council Leader reached the six lifeless, charred forms of Pain…until he made another shocking discovery.

All six bodies of Pain…had lost their piercings. And when he had looked upon this, those six bodies of Pain looked completely different

"Impossible!! Those piercings…they were there when we were fighting him! How did they just disappear?!"

The Council Leader had to figure it out…and he could not do this with a humongous Amaterasu chasing after him.

"But…if those piercings are gone…how are their Rinnegan still there?! Their powers should be…but unless…"

But this time, the Council Leader didn't have a chance of escaping. Black flames surrounded him everywhere…high, low, side to side.

"That must be it…!! That's the secret behind his power!!"

But as he finally figured everything out, he lost everything in the blink of an eye. Black flames landed on his body, and were eating away at the Council Leader inside out.

When Sasuke had taken note of this, the black flames receded, the mysterious Council Leader and the six bodies of Pain were nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like the flames were so big, they just swallowed them up…" Sasuke muttered

But this time, Sasuke had pushed his Mangekyou Sharingan beyond its normal limit. The Amaterasu was everywhere, and for 10 miles, that was all that could be seen.

Putting out that many flames would take all of his chakra away…he wondered how Itachi would feel if he had seen this. He knew he had given the Mangekyou to him as protection, not as a power to be abused.

But, high up in a tree, where the Amaterasu didn't reach, sat a figure…his cold eyes staring down upon Sasuke as he watched his strength fade.

"A powerful Amaterasu indeed…the boy is getting powerful…but he has yet to see the truth behind the situation…during the supreme division of madness, a chance, infinitesimal though it may be, he will see beyond the horizon…"

Sasuke did not even think to wonder if there was any form of life besides him there. The black, unforgiving flames continued burning, and Sasuke knew he had to leave this place, for he might be consumed by his own technique.

As he cleared a path for his own escape, he sent a silent apology to two friends…ones that had always been there for him.

He had finally figured it out…what they were trying to tell him all these years. What had become of them now, Sasuke wondered. He took a long look at the stars above, and as his eyes searched for the moon, he knew, by its phase that it had been so many years since…

His older brother was ordered by Konoha to assassinate their family. His friends were all that was left of him now.

He would never forgive himself if they were actually…

In another section of the war-torn Land of Lightning, Sakura struggled against her conscious…she was having a nightmare…black flames consuming her whole…Sakura finally registered reality as her eyes took in the landscape around her.

But her mind was trained on only one thought.

"Naruto."

Against the searing pain from her battle with Konoha, she managed to stand up, and looked around…desperate to find her childhood friend.

Adrenaline coursed through her system with great speed…the thought never occurred to her that she, herself, could've killed Naruto in the heat of the action.

Now, she was no longer looking for Naruto…she was merely running…looking for a sign…something.

And a sign she would get…but a horrible one it would be indeed. As she was running, looking for anyone, she suddenly tripped over the bloody, stretched out corpse of Konan. Her eyes were wide open…still having their shocked expression.

It made Sakura absolutely sick to her stomach…and she had to fight the urge to vomit. She could not waste time wallowing in the dirt…she had to find Naruto.

As she picked herself up to continue running, a voice called out.

"Sakura! Are you here?"

"Naruto! Is that…you?!" Sakura answered, her hope growing

"Yes…it's me! Where are you?!" Naruto shouted

"Just keep shouting…I'll find out which way your voice is coming from!" Sakura replied

After a minute, Sakura could feel herself nearing Naruto…his voice grew louder with each second until they finally crossed paths.

This time, Naruto did not even have to call out…there was no one in this battlefield except them two. Sakura could tell by the footsteps that it was Naruto.

Wordlessly, Sakura wrapped her arms around him…words could not explain how glad she was that Naruto was still alive.

Sakura felt nothing but sheer happiness, even with all the death and destruction surrounding her…she had been fearing the worst all this time…but it turns out everything had played out differently than she thought it would.

But when she went to look up at that smiling face…she saw no smile or grin there.

"Naruto…are you all right?"

He didn't reply for a moment…there was something in his eyes. The usually courageous and happy Naruto was lost…he was replaced by fear and terror.

"It was Akatsuki…after they found out that I survived the demon extraction ritual…I thought they were going to kill me…but they would kill me in a different way."

"The remaining members of Akatsuki took me to a strange-looking hideout in the Rain Village, where they took me to a dark room…with hundreds of capsules, which stored…dead bodies."

"I was powerless at the time; the demon extraction ritual not only took the demon fox out of me, it also drained my own chakra supply…and there, I was met by the leader of Akatsuki himself, while the other members stood by, to make sure I wouldn't pull any tricks."

"Naruto…what I'm about to ask you is very important…what did he look like? Do you know what powers he controlled?" Sakura remembered Konan telling her the answer to this very question, but somehow, she didn't remember a single thing from the fight…the only thing she remembered was her killing Konan

"He had seven piercings on his face…and three on each ear. That's all I remember. He started asking me questions about the village and the people in it…it was an interrogation. It then came to me that Akatsuki's idea of killing…was psychological torture."

"The man who came out to greet me controlled something like hell…he made me see these horrible visions…it was like Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but his technique…he killed something inside me…I don't know what it was."

"Finally, when he was done, he said the people close to me would be hurt…all because I wasn't strong enough to save them."

"Naruto…" The tale was like poison to Sakura's ears

One of her best friends had been ruthlessly tortured by Akatsuki's top member…this time, it was truly war.

The many times Akatsuki came and attacked Konoha; now it would be different. Konoha would go and hunt down every last living member of Akatsuki…just like Kisame.

"Naruto…you missed a lot while you were most likely in a coma…and there's no time to fill you in…we have to find Shikamaru and the others."

"What do you mean, find them? Weren't you with them? Or…"

"I was with them, but I was separated from them. Shikamaru had a plan; he managed to distract the enemy while I took you to a remote section in the forest; unfortunately, that was just what they wanted us to do."

"Another member of Akatsuki was waiting for me in the exact location I stopped to catch my breath."

"We engaged in a long, bloody fight, but in the end, I managed to kill her."

"Wait…so you don't mean…"

"Yes…that was her." Sakura answered his unasked question

But then, a question, almost like a shining beam of light, hit him right upside the head.

"Sakura…what about Sasuke?!"

Sakura head dropped down, and Naruto could tell Sasuke was in danger.

"Sasuke…was with us…but…"

"Sakura…you know what happened…you have to tell me…we might still be able to save Sasuke if he's in danger."

"When we first confronted the enemy, Shikamaru began by launching some traps…the enemy didn't fall for it…then Sasuke began fighting."

"At first, the attacks he launched weren't so powerful, but then he progressively began increasing the lethality of his attacks, until he used an attack that was only meant to be used for emergencies."

"He gathered a great deal of lightning, and sent it straight for the enemy, but the attack became so powerful…he almost hit us with it as well."

Naruto, at this point, began to frown. How could Sasuke be oblivious to his surroundings like that?

"I know what you're thinking…but he wants revenge…I don't know why he does. He already got his revenge when he killed Itachi…but I guess that wasn't enough."

"When the attack was finished, and the enormous dust cleared, the enemy wasn't even touched by the onslaught of lightning, and at that point, the enemy knew we were powerful, so he devised a trap."

"What kind of trap was it?"

"I don't know…I was already gone at that point…but I suspect it's a trap preventing the others from moving around…probably like a wall…like when Orochimaru's henchmen enclosed a wall around the Third Hokage and Orochimaru so they could fight without disturbance."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I originally suspected the Land of Lightning to be nothing more but mountain ranges and active volcanoes, but I was wrong. The Land of Lighting has mountain ranges, active volcanoes, and miles and miles of forest; finding them now would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, especially in this darkness."

"But Shikamaru is very clever…he will definitely find a way out of it…now, we have to find Sasuke…something tells me he's heading right into danger."

"Sakura…have you noticed…that's it's a lot warmer than it should be at this time of night?"

"Now that I think of it, yes, it has been unusually warmer ever since I woke up from my sleep. The Land of Lightning has thunderstorms year round, and it gets very cold during that time."

"Wait a minute…take a look at that…those look exactly like…!"

Sakura took a closer look, and she was thinking the exact same thing as Naruto was.

"Those are black flames, exactly like Amaterasu!! Sasuke has to be there!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hold on, Sakura…Sasuke never knew how to use that technique…the only Uchiha who knew that technique who was alive was Itachi, and he's already dead."

"But then how? Who else would know how to use that technique? As crazy it may sound, Sasuke may have somehow obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan by taking Itachi's eyes…I don't know…no one else knows that technique."

"Then we go!" The determined expression of Naruto told Sakura they would make it

As Naruto and Sakura began running towards the black flames, a leaf laid right by the dead form of Konan.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the leaf, as that hand grabbed the ground of the now barren wasteland, and out followed an entire body, growing bigger and bigger, until the body reached its normal size.

He watched the leaping forms of Naruto and Sakura grow smaller by the minute, and knew exactly who they were pursuing.

"They'll never find him…but I, however, already know where's he's going…"

Sasuke Uchiha's eyes were as black as the night as he searched for his final target, leaping from tree to tree. He had activated his Sharingan, and was searching for any unique chakra signatures.

He would confront has target soon, of that he had no doubt. This would truly be the revenge he has been working for all these years. This man had twisted everything, and it was time he paid the ultimate price.

"He won't be leaving this place-" Sasuke ominously whispered his sentence, and was just about to finish, until he heard shuffling in the branches

Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks, and silence conquered his surroundings. He simply stood, waiting. He knew there was someone here; who it was, he had yet to know.

"You've made it this far, Sasuke. I congratulate you."

From the moment he heard that voice, he knew he had to take action immediately. He quickly searched the trees for the man he so hated.

And then, he found him, sitting nonchalantly on the branch of a tree. Madara Uchiha would die tonight.

"Someone like you doesn't understand the truth of the situation. There is no reason for you to be involved anymore."

"You were the one who murdered my family!" Sasuke shouted angrily

"That's funny, because as I recall, it was your older brother's doing." Madara hit the spot

Now, Sasuke's anger grew out of control. But he would not act like the time he fought Itachi. He would not charge right at him; instead, he would deceive him; he had to keep his anger under control. He knew Madara was just toying with him; that was why he had to keep his cool.

Slowly, he reached for a sword, while Madara still sat, anticipating Sasuke's next move. In a split second, Sasuke hurled the sword right at Madara; however, Madara made no effort to dodge the attack.

Instead, the sword pierced his heart as his hands dropped to his legs.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the figure before him.

"Almost." A voice whispered

That voice belonged to Madara, who now held Sasuke's sword in his right hand. Sasuke attempted to jump out of the way from Madara's impending attack, but suddenly, he was stabbed from behind by another figure.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as the sword pulled the last bits of life out of him.

That figure was Madara, only it was a clone of him. The one that had been originally pierced by the sword now turned to mud.

However, the shocked from of Sasuke soon blew up in smoke as well. Instead, he was seen high above Madara, as he made a one-handed seal which stood for one thing only: detonation.

Suddenly, the area around Sasuke and Madara blew up. Sasuke managed to position himself up high on a tree so he wouldn't be affected by the explosion. However, the mastermind of Akatsuki reappeared again.

"So you used the clones to throw yourself here." That strategy had reminded him of Naruto

"Now you're about to witness true power…one that hasn't been unleashed in a long time…"

Miles away, the racing forms of Naruto and Sakura searched for Sasuke in the blackness. They were heading in the direction of the black flames, but they began to think that the flames were so large, not even Sasuke would survive there.

However, they would use any lead they had. It was their only chance to find Sasuke.

"Naruto…I'm sure you're aware that there are still Akatsuki members in the area."

"I know."

Sakura couldn't have imagined Akatsuki hunting Naruto again. The torture he went through really did kill a part of him, and Sakura wondered if she would ever see it again.

And now, Naruto and Sakura's village, Konohakagure, was nothing more than a collection of huts and whatnot.

But then, a memory, like a light in fog, came to Naruto.

"Sakura…you wanted to know about Pain, right?"

"Yes, do you have some more information?"

"Those bodies…hundreds of them, inside the capsules…they never had the piercings, or the eyes that they have now."

This changed everything now. "Is he manipulating the bodies somehow?" Sakura pondered

"And," he looked at Sakura, "there was a figure concealed in the darkness of the tower. I only got to see him once, but it was as if he was…somehow controlling the bodies, sending chakra signals or something to the other six."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing…as that other body began torturing me, the guy in the darkness just stared at me, and did nothing else. His eyes…they were what caused the real torture…and the most shocking discovery I made there was…"

Sakura waited for Naruto's next words, as now, Naruto held her on the edge of her seat.

"The man who was controlling those six bodies was from…our village."

"F-from…our village? But how?" Sakura asked, as a strange feeling surged through her body

"I don't know…but what I saw there was genuine. That other body said the people close to me would be hurt while he tortured me, as I saw dead bodies, bloody, on the ground… but that didn't affect me as much what the real leader said. He left me with these parting words, just before I blacked out…"

"You and I will meet again…if, of course, you value the lives of your friends." Two voices now overtook, and Sakura could easily picture a villain like Pain saying such a thing

"It made me think…about everyone…but besides us, it made me wonder how I was going to defeat that man. He seemed awfully strong."

Sakura wondered deeply about what they were going to do now. Even confronting Pain face-to-face sent chills down her spine, and fighting him was like fighting the entirety of earth, and all of the natural forces in it.

And, what Naruto was saying was legitimate. Pain had been involved with Konoha before; one of the bodies had been a student of the sannin Jiraiya, so the chance that the man controlling the six Pains was from Konoha wasn't low; as a matter of fact, there was a good chance of this.

Still, Sakura held her doubts. She couldn't imagine something so evil, a ninja from Konoha, or anyone of from Konoha, who would turn out to be the leader of the most infamous organization in the world, Akatsuki.

Not even Orochimaru, who was born in Konoha, had matched the destructive power of Pain. No matter how many forbidden techniques he attempted to learn, Pain was simply much stronger.

However, Naruto and Sakura would never think to notice the ominous red and black cloak a few steps away.

"I've found you, Naruto Uzumaki…and now, it is time for our fateful reunion…" as Naruto and Sakura continued toward the black flames, the man followed their every step

Meanwhile, at a fight of destiny, Sasuke held nothing but pure shock at Madara's power.

"What is this guy?!"

Sasuke couldn't match this power. Sure, Madara had been the leader of the Uchiha and fought with the First Hokage himself, but it was as if Madara wasn't even human anymore.

Some strange, demon-like creature took over the aloof form of Madara Uchiha.

The beast growled and jumped at Sasuke, with claws powerful enough to slice a head off. Sasuke barely managed to avoid it.

At this point, he basically had only one choice…but this would cause him irreversible damage.

But if Madara were to die from this attack, it was worth it. But for now, he would see what he had to work with.

Sasuke had set up a trap while he was eluding Madara's demonous form…and now, it was time to trigger it.

"If he isn't solid enough to have attacks affect him, but he's solid enough to make contact with other people…then this should work."

Barely visible strings Sasuke had cleverly placed around their battlefield. In the darkness, they would be near impossible to detect.

But, in order to lure him into this trap, he had to have Madara come to him.

Sasuke, on the spot, immediately stopped, and waited for the rushing creature that was now Madara.

And, just as Madara raised his claw to level with Sasuke's head, he was suddenly caught by the feet, in a trap. They were thin, but unbreakable strings.

Sasuke would waste no time speechifying about Uchiha's history in front of Madara. He would kill the first-ever man to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke brought a sword to Madara's neck, and now he would prepare to slice his head off.

"You've gotten…much stronger." Madara taunted

"Don't play those games with me…you die now."

As Sasuke brought the sword to Madara's neck to pass judgment, Madara suddenly shot a condensed ball of chakra directly at Sasuke from his mouth. This sent Sasuke flying until his back roughly hit the branch of a tree.

He then took another fall, until his body smacked the ground. Sasuke, now delirious with anger, would stand this no longer.

He managed to pick himself up, and knew Madara would be smiling. Now, it would be the end.

Gathering a dangerous amount of chakra, he violently glared at the form before him. Even if he got his revenge, he knew…painfully…that he could never get his family back.

But the least he could do now was kill this evil figure…and spread the real truth about his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke would not rush at Madara…he finally realized how to defeat this monster. It was not to attack recklessly, but get inside his head…a sort of Tsukuyomi, if you will.

Sasuke didn't gather his chakra anymore…he would treat this like a regular fight from now on…and besides, he didn't know for sure if he had actually killed Pain earlier. Although that Amaterasu engulfed the entire forest they were in, he couldn't know. He heard rumors before about the Rinnegan's unearthly powers.

But his task was a different one now. And in the blink of an eye, he rushed at the monster that destroyed his life, and the rest allowed Sasuke to see the cauldron of hate he had been caught in for nearly all his life…all the anger and hate surfaced again once more in a grand finale, exploding powerfully and finally dying down…leaving only a void that could never be filled again.

"We're close!" A voice exclaimed in the silent remains of what once was a forest

It was Naruto and Sakura. They had not given up their search for Sasuke, because they knew, eventually, they would find him.

Sakura looked at the determining form next to her, and she could tell he was still scarred by the encounter with the real Pain…the man pulling the strings from the dark shadows, never knowing when he would reveal himself.

And a short distance away, one figure stood, drenched in different kinds of blood, while the other lay motionless, life slipping by the minute…

"Does it feel good, Madara?" Sasuke asked

"You tell me. Where we will you go after this? Nowhere. Your home will never take you back…what's left of it anyway."

"What nonsense are you blabbering about?"

"Oh nothing…you'll see…the very things you love heartlessly crushed to the ground."

Madara would say no more. Instead, he focused his final minutes on the night sky, jeweled with constellations of ancient myth and legend…memories surfaced to the uppermost of Madara's thoughts.

Fighting those wars on foreign shores, to find his country didn't want him back…it was all a lie, and that was all it would ever be. He had known nothing except war…programmed to kill…driven into madness by his quest of power.

And all done for naught…he had been one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, but he had been done in by a member of his own clan…after all, what comes around goes around.

For Sasuke, that saying would really kick into play…then, he would once again discover pain…

And then Madara's eyes closed for the last time…as a shooting star raced across the night sky…Sasuke saw it, and wished everything could've turned out different. He didn't choose to be this…he didn't choose things to be the way they are.

But he only believed because he knew there had to be a light at the end of the tunnel…some form of salvation, or even peace…he didn't know where it was, but he knew…that only through great sorrow can one truly appreciate great joy.

Sasuke did not care to look at the lifeless form stretched out in front of him…he was done with it. He couldn't stand it anymore…he kept getting fed lies…he had always been told what to believe.

But suddenly, the cloud of disgust scattered from his mind. He heard shuffling in the leaves…two figures. He managed to conceal himself before they reached his destination…but Sasuke didn't even need to see the face of his pursuer to know who it was.

It was, without a doubt, Naruto Uzumaki.

"How did he find me?!" Sasuke cursed in his mind

"Sasuke! I know you're here, and I know you can hear me! So come out…don't force me to do this myself."

Sasuke just decided to show himself…it would be pointless to hide if Naruto knew where he was.

And when Naruto saw his old friend, his eyes narrowed. He was drenched in blood…obviously from a battle…but who he fought remained a mystery.

Sakura felt like she would vomit for a minute looking at the figure before her. Was this really Sasuke Uchiha? She had no words to describe him anymore.

"Well…are you done getting your revenge?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's comment. He was blind…he knew nothing of the truth. But Sasuke didn't plan on telling him…he wanted him to be clueless for the rest of his life.

"You know nothing about my revenge…you never did. And here you are, still chasing me, still trying to bring me back to that village, the village where the true scum reside."

"What are you talking about? Our village had nothing to do with your clan's murder! The entire world knows it was your brother."

"There you go again…jumping to conclusions so easily. Perhaps if I put you out of your misery, you'd stop pondering the subject so much."

In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, and knocked her out with a vicious blow to the back of her head.

"You bastard! Why did you have to get her involved in this?!"

"Because…she is one of them as well, just as you are."

"I've had enough of your nonsense!!"

Suddenly, Naruto attempted to deliver a kick to Sasuke's face, but he blocked it with his hands. Naruto then brought his other leg up and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him backwards.

Naruto waited for a response before going over to the unmoving form. When he got over to him, he turned Sasuke over, but as he did so, he suddenly turned into a pile of mud.

"A dirt clone?!"

The real Sasuke suddenly jumped from above and drilled a chidori straight into Naruto's back. Sasuke's hand was drenched in new blood…this time, from Naruto. But Naruto did not fall to the ground…instead, he stood where he was, bringing upon an eerie silence that deadened the forest.

But when Sasuke saw that shade of chakra envelop the form of Naruto, he knew instinctively to jump back. He no longer had the Cursed Seal to rely on…he simply had to use his new techniques and past experiences.

Oddly enough, Naruto still had his back turned to Sasuke, and still said nothing. But when he heard the natural energy of nature circling in Naruto's right hand, he knew what that meant.

"Still the same old Rasengan…fortunately, I've gotten stronger during all this time."

Instead of simply gathering a chidori into his left hand, Sasuke circulated it throughout his entire body, including his Kusanagi.

But when Naruto turned around, he felt as if his chakra alone where going to kill him.

"It isn't just the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra…it's something else." Sasuke thought

"Let's settle this once and for all!!" Naruto screamed

With their respective techniques, both jumped on trees, looking at each other for a minute.

"It ends here, Naruto. You will never see me again after this…I've had enough of you chasing me."

"You have no other home! Who else will take you in?! Why would you turn away the ones who offer you a home?!"

"Enough. If you understood the truth, then maybe, I would consider your offer."

Naruto had hoped Sasuke had learned by now, but if not, maybe he could finally defeat him.

The two rivals took one last moment to look at what the other had become, and suddenly, as if being warped in time, the two charged at each other with their most powerful techniques, but there was only one difference, and when it happened, Sasuke spotted it instantly.

"His Rasengan…it expanded?!" Sasuke thought grimly

Sasuke had not seen this. Although his new technique could paralyze enemies, Naruto's now giant Rasengan would easily win against his chidori.

"I knew he wouldn't see that!" Naruto exclaimed in thought

However, before he could even react, a pair of ominous eyes loomed over Naruto in the darkness.

"Not that again! Wait…does that mean he's-"

Without warning, an explosion suddenly tore up the battlefield Naruto and Sasuke were at just seconds ago.

Naruto couldn't comprehend anything during the explosion…it was as if someone were in his mind. But his first instinct was to grab the unconscious Sakura, and duck. It took a few minutes for the dust to completely clear…only then, could Naruto begin to look at who or what had caused the explosion.

But when he saw that cloak, his anger began to quickly rise.

"Naruto Uzumaki…we meet again."

"Who are you? What do you want?!"

But as Naruto asked this question, he remembered something just as important…Sasuke. He was nowhere to be seen…could this masked Akatsuki figure have had something to do with it?

"I believe we know each other…the reminder helped, no?"

"You…! What do you want from me already?!"

"You know the answer to your own question…what we sealed long ago wasn't the fox's chakra…it was a fake."

"Shit! How did he find out?!" Naruto thought grimly

This changed everything. Now that this Akatsuki man knew what Naruto had devised long ago, everything changed. But something about this Akatsuki person sprung forth a thought in Naruto's head…he tried to grab it forth from the recesses of his mind, but it slipped back into the darkness of his subconscious.

"You managed to evade your assailants…thanks to your friends, of course. You've gotten much stronger, and this is why you will return to your village…what's left of it, at least."

"Much stronger? What are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted

"You know very well what I mean…you being here could mean trouble for us in the long run…back at your once stable village, your newfound strength disappears."

"And, without question, you will return to your village…not just because of the threat of Akatsuki, but if you care about the lives of your friends, you will do so."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted angrily

He jumped on to a tree and attempted to attack this Akatsuki figure, but he left with these parting words.

"Perhaps, when we meet again, I will reveal myself…"

The Akatsuki person vanished in an instant, leaving Naruto's attack just short of him, annd filling his head with desperate thoughts.


End file.
